Blue Rose Petals
by sweetyeevee
Summary: A short conversation one day ripped away a happy, normal life, and a second chance was never thought of until it happened. Oz and company reunite with an old friend to help with their ongoing fight with the Baskerville. But as she helps them with their problems, she finds her own. What is her own family hiding about their past? And from her, the victim of the family secret?
1. I

The Vessalius estate was bustling with life as the servants prepared the carriages that were to leave for the location of the young master's coming of age ceremony. There was much to be taken for the week the duke family would spend at the prestigious mansion for the ceremony. However, the young master that was the central subject of all this preparation was nowhere to be seen.

This young master's name was Oz Vessalius.

The fifteen year old blonde boy was evading the servants and spending his last hours of fun with his three close friends; his valet for the past few years, Gilbert; his young sister, Ada; and his only friend that was neither related to him nor lived at the house, Alexis Rosewood.

The favorite oasis was the innermost garden. It had bunches of blooming yellow roses along the circular brick path that surrounded the garden. A strip of soft, green grass separated the roses from the mix of buttercups, daffodils, daisies, and blue violets that filled the rest of the garden. A tall, sturdy oak tree sat in the center of the circular garden.

Oz sat leaning against the tree, eyes directed toward the blue sky obstructed by only a few passing clouds; Gilbert sat next to him also staring towards the sky; Ada and Alexis sat barely a foot away amongst the flowers.

"It's too bad you can't come with us, Alexis," Oz tore his emerald eyes away from the sky, "It would be more fun if we could all be together." The girl flicked her sapphire eyes towards her blonde friend, "You know I'm a year too young to go to your ceremony. The only reason Ada is going is because she's your sister. And even then she can't attend the ceremony." Ada shifted around next to Alexis miffed at hearing it again. "Don't fret, Ada-sama, the young master promised to spend as much time with you beforehand," the raven haired valet spoke. Ada cheered up, "Well that's good. I get to play with big brother a lot without worrying about him studying a lot or Mrs. Kate calling for him." Happy now, the young girl started picking daisies for a daisy chain.

Alexis looked to Oz, "So what are you three going to do for the few days before the ceremony?" Instead of answering, Oz clapped his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. The boy shivered at sensing his young master's evil aura. "I'm sure we'll find something to do," Oz's smile made his tone all the more sinister. Gilbert looked up at Oz, his eyes widened with fear, "Y-young m-m-master?"

Alexis sighed. "Why do you treat Gilbert like that?" She looked at the two boys; they were complete opposites, this she had noticed the first day she had been introduced to the raven haired boy. Oz was playful, outgoing, and always cheerful; Gilbert was reserved, quiet, and always worried. They were quite the combination.

Gilbert started to plead, "Could you please let go of me, young master? You're beginning to hurt me." Oz hummed, thinking. "Well there's always the time before the party to play," he concluded releasing Gilbert from his grasp. Alexis got up from her spot next to Ada, who was still working on her daisy chain, and sat next to the boys, "You know I always wonder if you'll ever stop harassing Gilbert." Oz looked at her playfully, "It's just too much fun with Gil." Alexis sighed and picked a flower, "You'll have to stop someday."

"Miss Alexis!" The children turned toward the house to see Mrs. Kate calling the girl, "Your parents have called for you!" Their mood fell in an instant. Alexis was supposed to stay until night fall, but apparently plans had changed. "Nooo," whined Ada, "it's still early." Alexis patted the young girl's blonde head, "Don't worry you'll be back soon and then I'll come visit."

The children stood up. "Alexis, I really did hope you could come, but even Uncle Oscar said there are traditions to keep," Oz placed his hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "But I'll bring you a souvenir from the mansion." A laugh escaped from Alexis' lips. She hugged him, "Good luck at the ceremony, Oz. Try not to come back too much like an adult." Ada jumped up and offered Alexis the finished daisy chain, "I'll make sure to keep big brother as he is now!" Alexis bent down to hug the girl, Ada putting the daisy chain on her head as she pulled away.

"As for you, Gilbert," Alexis straightened up, "take care of them." Gilbert bowed his head, "Of course, Miss Alexis." Alexis grabbed the fourteen year old boy and hugged him, "You know I don't like you treating me like that." Gilbert stood stiff at the direct contact from the girl. "And take care of yourself," she added in a whisper.

"Miss Alexis!" Mrs. Kate called again. Alexis turned and ran toward the housekeeper. Before entering the house she turned to look at her trio of friends one last time and waved.

"The carriage is waiting for you young Miss," said Mrs. Kate as they arrived at the front hall of the house, "your parents' message sounded urgent and were sorry that they had to pull you away so early." Alexis twirled the flower she had picked earlier in her fingers, "It's alright, I'm sure they have good reasons for it."

The front doors were opened and Alexis stepped out with the housekeeper. The wind picked up just then and blew Ada's daisy chain out of her brunette hair. Alexis barely noticed; it wasn't until she was seated in the carriage that she realized it was gone. She looked out the window as the carriage made its way down the road, upset at the loss. She still had the daffodil she had picked, but she didn't like it as much as the daisies.

* * *

Finally they had returned. It had been a long, excruciating week of waiting for Alexis. Of all the weeks everyone she knew had to go off on some trip it had to have been the previous one. Well, even if anyone had been at home it wouldn't have mattered. She had been bedridden because of a long, deep gash up the side of her right leg. She was considered lucky that it had healed by the fourth day and was walking by the fifth.

She had absolutely no idea where it had come from. The day after she had left the Vessalius estate she woke up only to find her leg wrapped up and unable to walk from the pain. Her mother had told Alexis that her carriage had been attacked and she had been knocked unconscious by the bandits. She accepted that explanation like all the other ones explaining her odd wounds from the past year. A broken wrist, a bruised shoulder, she never bothered to ask anymore about them. It was just how she was raised to accept her mother's word without question.

The carriage stopped. The young girl didn't even wait for the coachman to open the door and help her out. She quickly walked, as she couldn't run still, up to the doors which were opened by the hand of a servant. She was about to run down to the sitting room where Oz, Gilbert and Ada would always be, but the servant stopped her. "Please wait a moment young Miss, Oscar-sama wishes to speak with you." She had never been asked to wait, what was going on? Alexis stopped in her tracks and waited.

"Young Miss," the coachman cried, "you forgot your satchel." Alexis quickly walked back and grabbed it, "Thank you, I don't want to forget this." She opened it to make sure she hadn't forgotten Oz's present. With a nod of approval she closed it and the coachman left.

Heavy footsteps were heard down the hall and Alexis soon spotted Oscar. She was about to cry out gleefully but saw his sullen expression and downcast eyes. When he approached her she spoke out timidly, "Oscar-sama, what's going on?" The man tried to give her a smile to calm her, but it did no good. "Alexis, I have to tell you something very important. Its concern is about Oz, Gilbert and Ada." Those words weakened the girl. The worst began to flow through her mind.

"Come into the parlor, I know you haven't been doing well. I'll explain everything inside," Oscar directed the girl to the parlor that was reserved for guests. He closed the doors tightly to prevent anyone from overhearing.

* * *

Alexis' tears spilled down her face, her satchel fallen to the floor, forgotten. Oscar sat across from her letting the tears fall knowing that nothing would calm her.

He had told her what had happened during Oz's coming of age ceremony. Oz had disappeared into the bowels of the Abyss. She was fully aware of what it was. The Abyss had been a part of her studies; not the story book version told to children to scare them, but the actual truth of what it was. The darkness that enveloped that world would haunt her dreams at times. How she wished she had been blinded by the fairytales told to protect children from the truth.

He had told her of how Gilbert had gone away to the Nightray house to be adopted by the family to be with his brother. Apparently the boy named Vincent that had been adopted by the family years ago was Gilbert's brother. Everyone knew that the Nightray and Vessalius households were opposites; one center stage in the spotlight and the other in the invisible supporting role. How strange it was to Alexis that Gilbert would leave for his young master's family's enemy.

He had told her that because of all that has happened Ada was going to be sent to a boarding school as soon as she was old enough. They didn't want Ada to be affected too much because of the loss of her brother, and decided that a change in scenery would distract her. Alexis actually thought that to be a good idea. It would be best not to expose Ada to reminders of her older brother when it would be hard to explain to her what had happened.

"It can't be true, it can't be true," she repeated over and over until her sobs choked her voice.

Oz; gone.

Gilbert; also gone.

Ada; here, but not for long.

"Alexis, I know this is a lot to take in, but you must not let this take over your life," Oscar started, the girl looked up. "I know right now you think this is the end, that there's nothing else you can do, but you have to keep going," Oscar got up, walked over and sat next to her, "keep going in your life and you'll see that things will get better."

Alexis wiped her eyes. It would be foolish not to take Oscar's advice. Not only was he a parental figure to all of them, but he knew the pains and grief of loss.

"I'll keep going," she whispered at first, her voice became stronger and clearer, "I'll keep going and accept it."

* * *

And she did.

The young girl continued to live her life for the next ten years growing into a young woman who had learned and lived in the secret life of the dukedoms. Her new life still held pieces from her old one, but some were harder to keep incorporated then others.

She lived this way until the day her past came back in the form of a blonde, emerald eyed boy…


	2. II

He saw her sitting under a tree from the balcony. She sat silently reading in the warm mid-afternoon breeze. He was contemplating how he should tell her the news and wondered how she would take it.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gilbert?"

The now twenty-four year old, raven haired valet turned to the speaker. "It would be best if I told her. She's tried to stay in contact with me over the years," he let a faint smile sneak across his face, "and has done it quite successfully."

"Just make sure to break it to her gently."

Gilbert nodded and walked out of the room heading outside to the Rosewood estate's gardens.

* * *

Alexis let herself become immersed in the book she was reading. She was glad that she had so much more time to read lately.

The sound of footsteps rustling the grass interrupted her, she looked towards the house and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it; Gilbert Nightray had come of his own accord to visit her. Normally she would have to go through obstacles just to talk to him and ask how he was.

Alexis closed her book and placed it in her lap."What a surprise, Gilbert, it's been a long time since we last spoke." The man looked uneasily at her. Gilbert had been avoiding her, feeling ashamed for having had left the Vessalius family and also her, the only other friend he had besides Oz and Ada. "Don't look so anxious," she tried putting him at ease, "it's good to see you."

Gilbert walked up to her. "It's good to see you too. I'm sorry I haven't seen you more I—"

"Don't apologize," interrupted Alexis, "I'm just glad we still see each other. Ada has told me how you keep in contact with her too." Alexis could tell there was something on his mind that was weighing heavily on him. "Is something wrong, Gilbert?" He couldn't stall, he had to tell her. "Alexis, I didn't come here today just to catch up. I have to tell you something very important," he kneeled down next to her to see her eye to eye, he looked very grave. "It has to do with Oz. He…" the words wouldn't come out, "he's returned from the Abyss, Alexis." Her breath left her; that was impossible.

"You… you can't be serious," she looked disbelievingly at him, "O-Oz disappeared into the abyss, from which there's no return." Gilbert gently grabbed her shoulder, "I know this is hard to accept but you have to believe it. Oz is back." Alexis turned away from him. Her memories from younger days began to push up through her newer memories of the past ten years.

"Alexis, Oz is here waiting inside," Gilbert so desperately wanted to see her eye to eye to try to interpret her emotion; a trait of hers that she despised. Alexis grabbed his hand that rested on her shoulder. "Is he really here?" she faced Gilbert, "He's really here?" He stood and helped her up, "Oz is here and wants to see you."

She could feel the tears begin to prick her eyes, but she didn't know if they were because she was happy beyond belief or because she was scared. Alexis broke into a run to the mansion with Gilbert chasing after her surprised by her break.

Through the doors, down the hallway, turn left, stop at the third door. She was standing in front of the sitting room. She remembered how the sitting room had been their favorite place inside the Vessalius mansion when they were kids.

Gilbert stopped at seeing Alexis paused at the door. He could see her hands shaking and that she didn't even realize they were. His golden eyes flashed with sadness; he couldn't empathize with her, he had lived the past ten years wanting to see Oz returned. Alexis had lived the past ten years accepting the fact that Oz would never return.

With a shaky hand she turned the doorknob her movements sluggish. With a final push of strength she opened the door and saw him; emerald green eyes, shining blonde hair, and a bright smile. Alexis was not surprised at seeing him still fifteen after having had returned from the Abyss, a place where its flow of time was warped and distorted. But seeing him unchanged was the worst blow to her, it was too much.

"Oz…" she collapsed before she could say anything else.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Oz stood over Alexis whose unconscious body had been carried to the couch. She had changed so much but at the same time looked all the same: fair skin, bright sapphire eyes, and dark brown hair. She was obviously taller but still shorter then Gilbert, her straight hair was longer at mid-back length, and her body had grown shapely. The only difference that frightened him was how her eyes looked at him frightened.

After carrying Alexis to the couch, Gilbert stood by an open window smoking. "She just needs to rest; seeing you must have overwhelmed her." Oz touched her hand. "I'm sor-…gah!" he grabbed at his tie trying to loosen it as Alice tugged him backwards by the collar. "Who is she exactly again?" she asked. Alice hadn't liked the sincerity Oz was expressing for this woman unknown to her. Oz gasped for breath, he turned to Alice behind him. "Alexis is an old friend from before I was thrown into the Abyss. She would visit the Vessalius estate a lot to play with us," he looked back at Alexis' form, "she was the only other kid besides me, Ada and Gilbert that would be at the estate. She was a great friend." Alice didn't say another word and looked away.

"Was she really a member of Pandora? I just can't imagine it," Oz asked Gilbert. He had always seen Alexis and his sister as a delicate flowers and finding out she was a part of such a dark, secret organization was incomprehensible. Gilbert continued to look out the window, "You have to remember it's been ten years; she herself has learned many skills. Those skills have opened many doors for her, although not all of them by her."

Alexis twitched a finger and started to open her eyes. "What happened?" she mumbled as her vision began to refocus. Oz and Gilbert heard her. Oz backed away and looked at Gilbert who extinguished his cigarette before pushing himself away from the window and walked over to the woman.

"Hey, how are you?" Gilbert asked, "You took a hard fall." She smiled and reached for his face, her hand gently caressing his cheek. Gilbert's face blushed at Alexis' intimate gesture. She laughed at his reaction, "Don't worry about me, you always worry too much." Oz covered his mouth trying to stifle his chuckle. Gilbert looked away from her and cleared his throat. "Do you remember what we were talking about before you fainted?"

Alexis' expression turned serious as she remembered and sat up. She looked straight at Oz and stood up. She walked over to him at a slow pace trying hard to keep herself together; she felt the tears she had felt earlier silently start to fall. "Is it really you?" her voice was weak. Oz smiled trying to put her at ease as she reached him. "It's really me," he wiped her face of her tears, "Please don't cry anymore. I'm sorry for just dropping by like this not even giving you any word in advance so you could prepare yourself."

She smiled at his words and let a smile spread over her lips, "Still always thinking about others." She lowered herself to his height and hugged him; she almost seemed to collapse into the boy. Oz returned it, glad to have another friend back.

Alexis pulled away from Oz at hearing a muffled voice. She looked behind him to see Gilbert holding back a young girl with brown hair and curious amethyst eyes. They were obviously arguing with each other but Gilbert was the only one trying to keep his voice down and was covering the girl's mouth. Oz half-smiled at the two, "I think now is a good a time as ever for you to meet Alice." He walked over to the two, "If you two are done I want Alexis to meet Alice."

They looked at Oz. Alice escaped from Gilbert's grasp and walked up to Alexis sizing up the woman. She looked her straight in the eye, "So you were friends with Oz, huh? Then why did you look so scared when you came in?"

Gilbert made a move for her, "Don't be rude you stupid rabbit!" Alice jumped away and glared at him, "I'm just asking about what I saw!"

"Gilbert, it's alright," intervened Alexis, "I was wondering when one of you two would ask me." She faced Oz. "I'm not going to avoid this and tell you, Oz, that I never expected you t o return. When Oscar-sama said that you were sent to the Abyss I thought of you dead. Your uncle told me I had to continue living, and I did, accepting that you would never return. I was scared wondering what would happen to my life and me if you really were back."

Oz approached her. "Alexis, you shouldn't blame yourself for—" He was cut off as everyone turned towards the sound of rustling coming from a decorative cabinet. After a moment of silence from everyone Oz and Gilbert inched towards it warily until…

"Hello everyone!"

The white haired head of Xerxes Break popped out of the cabinet with a smile plastered on his face. He looked from Alexis to Gilbert to Oz. "By the looks of things you all have made up and are friends again," he sauntered over to the couch and plopped down on it, "So then with all that cleared up I have to have a word with you, Alexis."

"Where did you come from?!" Gilbert and Alice shouted at fully realizing what had just happened. Break looked up at them as he unwrapped a piece of candy. "Why from over there of course," he pointed to the cabinet he came out of; the two facepalmed.

"Hello, Break, what brings you here?" greeted Alexis, she was kind of surprised that Gilbert wasn't used to Break's unexpected arrivals after all this time. He turned to her with a devilish grin, "Well, like I said, I have to talk to you. I have to talk to you about coming back to Pandora as Gilbert's partner." Her eyes widened surprised, "You want me to come back?" Break popped the candy in his mouth and chewed it to bits before answering, "Well of course, with your skills we could surely use your help with the Baskervilles and keeping a safe eye on Oz."

She took a moment in thought. Meanwhile Break sneaked a look at Gilbert's reaction; he hadn't told any of them he would be dropping by while they were still visiting. Gilbert had blushed at the thought of having Alexis working close with him. _'I understand why having Alexis back would be good, but the only reason why Break specifically wants Alexis as my partner is to make me feel…'_ His blush deepened a little. Break smirked in satisfaction at noticing it.

"Would you really come back, Alexis?" asked Oz, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. She looked at her old friend, "I think I would, things are getting worse if I've been told right. Besides, I've got you two back and I won't be letting you both go so easily."

"Come now, Alexis," added Break, "There are people who've missed you since you left. Don't think so selfishly." It was then that a thought occurred to Gilbert. "Wait, you want her to come back because you want someone else to dump your work on don't you?" he accused the ruby-eyed man, "I remember Reim telling me you would do that to her." Break's expression turned playful as he thought of a way to turn this back around on Gilbert. "Oh, were you checking up on Miss Alexis through others when you clearly didn't have the machismo to talk to her yourself?" The man stiffened at his words. Oz looked at his valet with pity and Alexis hid her smile and her tinted cheeks behind her hand.

Alice openly laughed, "If seaweed head is going to be like this with her around then I wouldn't mind her tagging along!" Gilbert squeezed his hands into fists and shot his head around, cheeks blazing. "Shut up rabbit!" The two started going at it.

Break got up from the couch and walked over to Alexis, completely dismissing Gilbert and Alice's fight. "So tell me, are you going to come back?" Alexis glanced at Oz ruffling his hair playfully with his eyes full of disdain as she did so. "I've already said it, things have gotten bad and I've gotten these two back and I won't be letting them go so easily. So my only question is, when should I go to Pandora?" The quick decision didn't surprise Break in the slightest. "Well then I should inform Pandora of your decision. Paperwork has to be done so you might have to wait until tomorrow to come," he walked over to the cabinet he had originally come from as he listed off what had to be done before Alexis could return, "I'll have Reim get started on all of that as soon as I return!" Break was in the cabinet and slowly closing the doors, "Have a good night everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Not a single word slipped out of anyone's mouth as Break left. He hadn't given anyone an opportunity to. "I didn't realize it was so late," Alexis had broken the silence, observing that the sun had started to set, "Why don't you stay for dinner and stay the night? We could go to Pandora together tomorrow, unless you have to be somewhere of course." The invitation reminded Alice of her never-ending hunger for meat. "Only if there's meat at dinner," the young chain announced.

Alexis was intrigued by this girl. She was blunt but was truthfully blunt; confidence seemed to flow out of her every pore. Who was she?

"I think what Alice means is that we'd be glad to stay, Alexis," Oz explained. Alexis turned to Gilbert, he hadn't said a word. "We're not needed anywhere, don't worry about that. We would be glad to stay. Actually—" Alice stomped over between Alexis and Gilbert, interrupting him. "Yeah, yeah, talk over dinner seaweed head, let's go eat already!" Her boldness brought a smile to Alexis' face.

"Dinner should just about be ready. If you want we could go to the dining room?" suggested Alexis. Eagerly, Alice took a hold of Oz and dragged him out of the room completely forgetting that she didn't know the layout of the manor.

Alexis turned to Gilbert. "Shall we go?" she asked feigning the role of hostess. Alexis was hoping to lighten the mood after the emotional afternoon. Gilbert let an uncharacteristic smile slip onto his face. "Perhaps we should go they don't know where anything is here, myself included." She walked towards the door and motioned for him to follow. "What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't tend to my guests?"


	3. III

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The shriek woke Alexis with a start. "What was that?" she asked herself aloud. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and made a dash for the door.

The scream had come from one of the rooms Oz, Gilbert and Alice were staying in for the night. Seeing Gilbert and Oz come running out of their appropriate bedrooms it was safe to assume that Alice had been the screamer. They ran for Alice's room, Oz taking the lead with Alexis behind him and Gilbert a few steps behind. "Alice, what's wrong?!" Oz stopped causing the other two behind him to do the same.

Alice was chasing Break around the room with eyes set to kill, although Break was simply laughing the entire time as she chased him. The three spectators just stared not sure what to do about the situation.

"I'm guessing that Break came in his usual way and surprised Alice as she was waking up," guessed Oz. After another minute Alice stopped after getting too frustrated. "Stupid clown, don't ever wake me up like that again!" Break merely stood there with his usual smile. "But, Miss Alice, it is the best way to get you up and energized for the day!" He walked away from the young girl who was still fuming and stopped in front of the others.

"I hope you all slept fine and are well rested," he faced Alexis, "It's going to be quite a day for you especially, Alexis." The woman responded with a confused glance. "Whatever do you mean, Break?" She understood having been absent from Pandora for almost a year would result in her having to get readjusted with that life, but she didn't think it would be something she couldn't handle. Break smiled innocently, "You'll see!"

He strolled out of the room but stopped before heading down the hall. "And, by the way, Alexis," he added without turning around, "you might want to change." A curious glance at her clothes reminded Alexis that she had hurried out of her room without even a robe to cover up her nightgown. She blushed as she excused herself telling Oz, Gilbert and Alice to go ahead to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Alice ran ahead of Gilbert and Oz not wanting to wait any longer to eat. The two went at a leisurely pace and began to talk.

"Hey, Gil," Oz started, "do you remember the day when you and Alexis first met?" The blonde boy asked in hopes of reassuring himself about some information from long ago. "Somewhat," answered Gilbert, but in his mind he was wondering what the boy was doing. Oz looked at his valet unconvinced. "Really, or are you lying to me, Gil?" The raven haired man pulled his hat low over his face as he looked away. "Come on, Gil, I'm sure Alexis remembers that day as clear as crystal. Maybe I should ask her instead."

Gilbert shot his head toward the young boy. Oz smirked in satisfaction as he got the reaction he wanted. "Oz, don't remind her. It… might be hard on her to remember something from before your coming of age ceremony. You saw how she was yesterday." How he wished that Oz would stop asking about that day.

Still not satisfied, but deciding to leave his valet be, Oz folded his arms behind his head nonchalantly and continued down the hall. "Well if you say so. But you're partners now so it might come up eventually." Gilbert stopped in his tracks. Oz did have a point, that embarrassing day would come up sooner or later.

"Gilbert, why are you out here in the hallway?"

The question snapped him out of his thoughts. He spun around to see Alexis behind him. She had changed into a green dress and had pulled her hair into a low ponytail with a flower clip and was coming to join everyone for breakfast.

"I was just thinking about today and must have gotten lost in my thoughts," he answered, slightly embarrassed for having had been caught. Alexis nodded and walked to the dining room doors. "Well let's join everyone else for breakfast, the carriages will be ready in about half an hour," she said as she opened the double doors. Already inside were Alice, Oz, and, not much of a surprise, Break.

Break was the first to speak up. "My, my, what took you two so long? Are we going to have to keep you two separated?" Alexis glared at him for his question and suggestive tone but blushed all the same like Gilbert. "I would appreciate it if you weren't rude as you are a guest in my home, Break," Alexis defended. Break dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand, "You know you couldn't keep me out if you tried." She sighed exasperated and took a seat without another word, Gilbert did the same.

* * *

As Alexis had said the carriages were ready in half an hour and all of them were on their way to Pandora. Oz, Alice and Gilbert were in one carriage as Alexis and Break were in the other.

"Well Alexis," started Break, "I hope you're ready for today. When I went to Pandora last night the news of you coming back spread quickly. So don't be surprised to see some familiar people right away." She tilted her head playfully. "Is that what you mean by having quite a day? I can surely handle that." Yet again Break looked at her with a knowing expression. What was he hiding?

Another ten minutes of Break reminding the girl of some embarrassing memories and the group had stopped in front of Pandora Headquarters. As soon as the door was opened Alice jumped out, followed by Oz, and Gilbert, Break and Alexis were getting out as they were being watched. From the window of a second story room a young girl and a man saw the carriage arrive. The girl became ecstatic upon seeing the group.

"I can't believe she's coming back! To have another girl around would be wonderful."

"It would be nice to have her back. Would you like to go down now to greet them?"

When he turned to look at her, the girl had already run out the door.

Back outside, Break was talking to Alexis as they walked to the main doors. "So how does it feel to be back at Pandora, Alexis?" She spent a second thinking. "I feel as if I should have been here the whole time that I never should have left in the first place." The main doors burst open surprising everyone. Caramel tresses flew behind the girl as she ran toward Alexis. "Alexis, I can't believe it's really you!" she grabbed the woman's hands, "It's so good to see you!" Alexis stared at the girl mildly surprised. "Sharon, it's so good to see you, too!"

After the high energy rendezvous Sharon greeted everyone as she normally would. "And of course there's also-… strange where did he go?" Sharon had turned around but didn't see her male companion. "Not to worry, my lady," Break reassured the girl, "I'm positive we'll run into him soon enough. I'm more then sure that he's been anxious to see Alexis again." The exchange of words left Oz, Gilbert, Alice and Alexis confused as to who they were talking about.

"Well what are you all standing around for? We have a lot of work to do!" Break was staring at them. They all went to the doors and headed inside. "Alexis, Gilbert, we really only need you two. We don't need Alice or Oz-kun at all," Break turned to the young blonde and brunette, "So you two can go wander if you'd like!" Oz spoke up, "but I was hoping to stay—" Break raised his hand to stop him from finishing his sentence. "Quit fretting, Oz-kun, it's getting on my nerves. You can spend as much time catching up with Miss Alexis after we're done with her paperwork."

The group heard heavy breathing and running footsteps. They saw a person running their way and stopping before them. Alexis's face broke into a smile at recognizing him. "My goodness, Reim, you seem very out of shape," Break pointed out. The gasping man looked at him. "Shut… up… Xerxes…" Reim straightened up and smoothed out his jacket, clearing his throat before speaking, "Lady Sharon you ran out so fast I lost track of you." Sharon's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my, that's right; I hadn't realized I had lost you until I met up with everyone. I'm so sorry, Reim."

"It's quite alright, after all you were excited," he glanced over at the rest of the group, "Miss Alexis it's really good to see you." He looked no different than he normally did but some saw right through the guise and restraint. "Don't lie, Reim," Break started. "You were so happy last night when Break told you that Alexis was coming back," finished Sharon. Reim began to fidget with his glasses. "W-well, it's good to see her."

"How cute, Reim missed his little sister~" Break poked the fidgeting man's cheek.

"Wai-… wha-… little sister?!" exclaimed Oz and Gilbert as they looked between the two. Reim became flustered at the outburst and continued to clean his glasses as Alexis began to giggle. "Not really you two," she stopped him from fidgeting, "we just became really close during my years here at Pandora. Eventually he started to feel like an older brother." Reim still looked away slightly embarrassed.

Break separated Reim and Alexis and stood between them, "It's so nice to meet up with friends again, but we have a lot of paperwork that still has to be done." Gilbert glared at him, "I'm guessing that by 'we' you mean Reim, Alexis and I?"

An innocent smile graced Break's lips. "You _have_ learned something over all these years," he mocked.

* * *

It took almost the entire day, late morning to mid-afternoon, to finish all the paperwork that had been waiting for them.

Why had it taken them so unbelievably long? Well…

"My dear, it's so good to see you with Oz and Gilbert again!"Oscar doted over Alexis. The Vessalius Duke hadn't given the group a moment of peace since he saw them not even an hour after they arrived. He wouldn't leave them alone even after all the offers from Oz to take a walk around town, from Sharon to get some tea, or even after Break's silent death glares.

Alexis chuckled nervously as she held her tea cup, "Well it's good to be with everyone again. But do you think you could calm down, Oscar-sama?" Oz stared at his uncle, "Yeah, you weren't this over joyous when you first saw me." Oscar waved off his comment, "You know how much I care about you, Oz, but it's different when you're talking about someone that's like a daughter. You can't help being overprotective or show fondness over them."

Alexis felt her heart warm. She never realized Oscar saw her as a daughter.

Gilbert and Reim finished the last few pages of paperwork and came over to join everyone having tea. "Well, with all of that finished, you're officially reinstated, Alexis," announced Reim. Oz looked up from his tea. "So I guess that means we're going to be together a lot then. Kind of like old times, huh?"

"I don't think we're going to have time to play games though," added Alexis.

CLINK

Break had put his tea cup down. "So we're finally done with paperwork, all that's left is to show you your room here at headquarters." Oz and Gilbert looked at him weird. Since when was room assignment so important? "It's actually ready for you to go see it right now."

"Oh, well alright," said Alexis. She got up and followed him out of the room, everyone staying behind. Neither of them said a word as they walked down the halls. She was sure they had walked straight across the other side of the HQ building by the time Break stopped in front of a door. Break had his hand on the doorknob. "I know this may seem quite far, but you'll see that it's perfectly situated for you, Alexis." Before she could ask anything he opened the door. The first thing that caught the eye was the windows. It was a corner room so there were two walls with windows. Once Alexis looked out the windows she understood what Break meant. Pandora's gardens could be seen from each window.

"Before you say anything, Reim was the one who decided on this room for you. When he got the list of available rooms he picked this one immediately," stated Break. Alexis turned around. "So you just showed me to the room? You're not going to take any credit for a room that matches me perfectly?" A spot of yellow caught her eye. By the bed was a vase full of bright yellow daffodils.

Break noticed her intense stare directed at the flowers, "Appropriate don't you think? Daffodils: the Rosewood Family's crest." Alexis kept silent, staring at the blooms as if they would kill her if she let her guard down. "You'll eventually see why I don't want to become associated with being the person that decided on this room for you," he started to leave the room, "after all, this used to be your mother's room." She shot her head around as he closed the door behind him. Alexis was left alone to sort through her rampant thoughts.


	4. IV

After Alexis' reinstatement, Break and Reim informed her about all that had happened with Oz, Alice, and the Baskervilles. She was told about Oz's contract with Alice, and the Baskerville's actions up till that point, and Jack Vessalius' place in all this.

Alexis was trying to get readjusted to life at Pandora, but, then again, it was mostly paperwork. For five days straight her schedule had been wake up, breakfast, paperwork, lunch, paperwork, tea, more paperwork, dinner, time with Oz, Gilbert and Alice, and then go to sleep. She was getting really frustrated with the same schedule. The only break she got from it was the occasional run in with one of the Grand Dukes.

For as long as the young woman could remember, Duke Nightray would be cold, and Duchess Rainsworth wary towards her and her family. But, Dukes Vessalius and Barma weren't anything like that, as could be seen by Alexis' close friendship with Oz and Ada. What was always strange to Alexis was how the Rosewood Family had connections to each of the dukedoms. They weren't connections made after being acquainted with one dukedom, but rather individual ties to each one.

All she was ever told was that as long as Pandora still existed her family, the Rosewood Earldom, would never be wiped out and they would never be weakened by any of them. To this day she still hasn't figured out how that is possible.

"Hey, Alexis!" Oz came running toward her at her spot under a tree, Alice being dragged along much to her protest. "What is it, Oz?" Alexis was enjoying another one of her few distractions at Pandora; spending time in the gardens. It hit her as strange that a secret organization that was in charge of keeping the public safe from human eating creatures would have such marvelous gardens, but she didn't think it necessary to bother asking.

"Today is the St. Bridget's Day festival and you didn't tell me!" Oz cried out. Alexis brought her hand to her mouth gasping. "That's right; I don't know how I could have forgotten." The excited blonde grabbed Alexis's hand and started to pull her up. "Come on let's go to the festival it's still early so we won't have missed much."

"Oz, you know I have a lot of work to do."

"Don't worry about that it's taken care of."

Alexis looked at him suspiciously, "I'm a little reluctant in asking you what you mean by that." Oz ignored her comment and gave her big puppy dog eyes, "Come on, Alexis, can we go?"

"Hey!" Alice brought their attention to her, "what's so special about this festival? If I'm going to be dragged all the way there I might as well know." Alexis smiled at the girl. She had noticed that Alice would cover up her curiosity with anger or overconfidence. "Well I'll explain the story to you in the carriage on the way to the festival, Alice," she told her. Oz began beaming at hearing her, "Yes! Let's go, the carriage is waiting out front!"

Alexis's smile fell and she glared at the boy, "It's already waiting?" Oz realized what he had just said. He laughed nervously and grabbed Alice's arm, "Come on, Alice, we'll go wait for Alexis by the carriage." Alice raised an eyebrow, "Why don't we just wait for her?" He pulled her arm harder. "Let's go," he murmured. Alexis rolled her eyes playfully as Oz dashed to the front with Alice. Before following the pair she brushed aside the crumpled and ripped yellow petals of a daffodil off her lap that she had hid under her book.

* * *

"I haven't been to a festival before!" exclaimed Oz as he looked around taking in all the people and decorations. The town of Reveille was abuzz with energy and color and had been since the early morning. "All this because of a blue feathered angel?" commented Alice. "Well it's a legend, Alice. It's nice to have a tradition like this," Alexis offered as an explanation.

"Miss Alexis is right," one of the escorts explained, "believing in something like this where people dress in blue feathers so a blue winged angel could see their beloved safely, and hold a festival for it is a beautiful tradition. And actually some of the traditions have changed…" As the escort continued, Alexis was still fuming at how they had to have an escort.

_*Flashback to this morning*_

_"An escort?" started Alexis, "Whatever for, Reim?" The man had caught Alexis before she headed out the door to meet up with Oz and Alice. He told her that they had to have an escort with them at the festival. "It's just to make sure nothing happens to Master Oz since you'll be on your own, Alexis," Reim tried to explain. "On my own? Isn't Gilbert coming?" Reim closed is mouth as if he had let a secret slip._

_"Reim?"_

_He bit his lip. "No he won't be joining you on your trip. He told me to tell you that he'll be working today." _

_"Oh, alright," She had known Reim long enough to tell that that wasn't the story, but let it go for the moment. "So then if I'm on my own I can't protect Oz if something occurred then?" she asked, obviously irritated. Reim realized his mistake and started to get nervous, trying to explain the situation better. "I-It's not that we think you can't do it. We just think you might need help if things got out of hand." Alexis knew that he was just doing this because he was looking out for her and Oz, so she caved in. "All right, Reim, we'll have an escort to the festival." With that she walked out to meet Alice and Oz. _

_It was at that point that Reim realized as to why he was always sent to deal with things that related to this woman. _

_*Flashback end*_

_'Remember, he's just looking out for you, he's just looking out for you,'_ that was all that went through Alexis' mind as she tried not getting mad at Reim.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Hey, you guys, are you with this girl?! You're paying for all the food she ate!"

Alexis was snapped back to reality by the shouts of one of the escorts and a food stall owner. Alice had seen the meat at a stall and went off to feast on it. When the escorts finally noticed, she had eaten half of whatever was at the stall and now the stall owner was looking for payment. "Of course," one of the escorts said flustered as the other ran over to the stand.

Alexis went over and pulled Alice away, "Alice, if you're hungry just say something." The young chain pulled her arm away. "I don't have to get permission to do what I want," Alice glared at her tying to make herself seem more intimidating then her young girl form made her out to be. "You're not getting permission you're just saying what you're going to do so you don't get into trouble. I know you haven't been exposed to daily life like this." Alice turned away to hid her blush because she knew the woman was right, she didn't really know.

"…Fine, I'll tell you when I want something," she said gruffly her cheeks still tinted. Alexis was still trying to break through the girl's rough outer layer but was advancing slowly.

"So what do you think we should do, Oz?" Alexis turned around but didn't see the boy, "Where did he go?" She looked to their escorts for an explanation but only saw one of them. "He said he wanted to go off on his own, and took the other escort with him," the single escort explained. Alexis didn't believe him but let it slide, for now.

Alexis and Alice walked down the streets of Reveille looking for something to do. The first thing that caught Alexis' eye was a costume shop. Her sapphire eyes sparkled at seeing the establishment.

"We have to get a costume to wear!" She spun around hoping Alice would show the same enthusiasm. However, Alexis was disappointed at seeing a confused face. "Don't you remember, Alice? People get dressed as part of the tradition…" She trailed off hoping something would stir in the girl's memory, "Well maybe once you see the costumes you'll see why it's such a well kept tradition."

* * *

"No, no, no," Alice repeated over. The minute the girls had stepped in they were overwhelmed by the colors and patterns of the costumes and the accessories that flooded the shop floor. Alice had cringed at the sight of the gaudy costumes. There was no way she would even go near one of the outfits.

"Come on, Alice, this is the only day you get a chance to dress up as someone you aren't," urged Alexis. She could tell by the stone-cold expression of the girl's amethyst eyes that there was no way she was going to get her into any outfit. The brunette woman sighed, "Alright." She browsed the racks hoping to find something that wasn't too outrageous. Alexis' eyes landed on a blue corset dress with a flouncy short skirt with the occasional blue feather. She pulled it off the rack and admired the black accents, noting how the white sleeves were a lovely compliment. She paired the dress with black tights and knee high, heeled black boots. Stepping into the dressing room she knew this was going to be the only outfit that wasn't to over the top.

Alice waited for Alexis with the escort whose eyes were wandering around the store. He didn't look that comfortable being in there. Alice noticed that he was getting a little too close to an accessories display.

"Hey, you, be careful before you knock that over."

"Excuse me?"

CRASH

"That…"

"Oh, no," he started to pick the items up checking them over to make sure nothing was damaged. The shop owner came rushing to see what had happened. "Goodness me, what happened?" The escort looked at the old woman sheepishly. "So sorry, I knocked over this display," he was putting everything back on the table carefully, "but nothing was damaged." Alexis came out of the dressing room a minute later in full costume completing the look with a ponytail. "What was that noise? Oh," she saw their escort picking up the accessories. She walked over to help him.

The shop owner chuckled. "Of all the couples that have come in today, you young man have been the clumsiest. Although you are the first to come with a little sister." It took a second for the shop owner's words to sink in, and when they did both Alexis and the escort's faces blushed a bright pink. "They're not together," Alice was the first to speak, "he's our escort. And I am _not_ anyone's little sister." Her eyes glared annoyed at the shop owner at her last sentence. The old woman's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume but I guess after so many couples coming by you just tend to jump to conclusions."

Leaving the store, Alexis and Alice wandered the streets of the festival. Meanwhile, Alexis and their escort avoided eye contact still embarrassed from the incident at the costume shop. They played games and listened to the different musicians that could be found throughout the festival. More than once Alexis had gotten unwanted complements due to her slightly low cut and short skirted costume. Eventually she wrapped herself in a black shawl. Although none of that fazed Alice as she stared at every little thing as if it were the first time she had been in a town. About ten minutes before the fireworks were scheduled, Alice got hungry.

"I'm hungry, Alexis," she stated, "I want some meat to eat." Her tone was a little harsh but Alexis was glad that the girl had at least told her. She went through her coin purse and pulled out some money, "Here, take this and get something at one of those stands over there." Alice grabbed the money and ran off without a word. As she ran off Alexis thought this a good time to talk to their escort about Oz. Forgetting the incident from earlier for the moment, she turned to the blonde young man.

"Mr. Bridgeton," she started, the escort turned and looked at the brunette, "are you going to tell me what happened to Oz?" The escort was shocked for a moment but realized that there was no fighting it at seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Alexis, but Oz-sama ran off during the little incident earlier today with Miss Alice, and Mr. Lexing told me to stay with you two while he went to look for him."

So that was it, Oz had ran off so he didn't have to be with the escorts. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Alexis!"

The woman turned around to see Alice running toward her. The young girl's tone was frightened and wary.

"It's Oz."

Alexis bolted after Alice to try and find Oz.


	5. V

Sharon walked into the parlor with Break to see how everyone was doing. "Good morning, Oz-sama," she cheerfully greeted. Instead of a reply she was met by the sight of Gilbert reading the paper in a chair ignoring Oz, Alexis sitting on the balcony drinking tea, and Oz standing behind Gilbert trying to talk to him.

"Uh… Gil," Oz tried to start, but as soon as Oz uttered his name, Gilbert stood up and walked out of the room. Sharon rushed up to Oz. "Oz-sama, what is with this refreshing distance between the two of you all of a sudden?!"

"Please don't say it with such relish," muttered Oz as he collapsed on the floor feeling defeated. Sharon ushered both him and Break through the balcony doors and to the table where Alexis was sitting. Oz started to explain, "Ever since Gilbert came back from the Nightray's he's been ignoring me." Alexis tensed up slightly at hearing Oz say that; Sharon and Break took note of that. "I didn't tell him that my seal had moved, but somehow he found out."

_*Flashback*_

_"Oz, are you sure you're alright?" Alexis asked concerned. Alice and Alexis had found Oz coming out of an alleyway not a few minutes after looking for him. They decided that now was the time to head back to Pandora. _

_"Don't worry, I'm fine," Oz reassured her with a smile, he turned to look out the window. A few minutes later her spoke. "Could you please not tell Gil about the seal," he asked, not directed at anyone. Both girls were surprised by his request. "Oz, why don't you want to tell seaweed head about it moving?" asked Alice looking confused. He continued to look out the window, "I don't want to worry him about it, Gil worries enough as it is."_

_The carriage was silent after that and no one spoke until they reached Pandora._

_When they entered the building Alice went to the kitchen to find something to eat, after promising Alexis she wouldn't hurt anyone, and Oz and Alexis went to a nearby sitting room to relax for a while. But that was where they found Gilbert. He quickly got up from the couch he was sitting on and came over to Oz. "Oz, let me see your seal."_

_Alexis was surprised. Did he know Oz's seal had advanced?_

_Oz on the other hand was calm and collected and walked over to sit on the couch. "You've already seen my seal, Gil, why do you have to see it again?" the boy commented as he plopped down on the cushions. Gilbert followed him. "Let me see it again." And with that he kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned the boy's shirt. At seeing Oz's seal Gilbert didn't say a word._

_"You have to tell me everything that happens with it," Gilbert finally said. Oz pulled away from his grasp. "I don't want to worry you, Gilbert, besides you can't do anything about it anyway." Oz regretted his words as soon as he said them. Alexis could feel the tension forming between the two._

_"Gilbert—" he left the room before Alexis could get another word out._

_*Flashback End*_

Oz was moping as he thought to himself after finishing explaining his current situation. Sharon and Break directed their attention to Alexis.

"And what seems to be the problem between you and Gilbert, Alexis?" questioned Break. She avoided his eyes. "Whatever do you mean, Break?" She had been ignoring Gilbert since finding out he had been at the Nightray estate to talk with his brother, Vincent. Alexis felt hurt and insulted at him not telling her, she was his partner and friend and didn't need protecting.

Break laughed. "Now, now, Alexis, you don't think that we can't spot a lovers' quarrel do you?" The woman's eyes widened. "We can't force her to talk, Break," said Sharon, "but she can't hold her feelings in forever." Break smiled at his lady's comment, but Alexis looked at the girl thinking that her comment sounded more like a threat.

* * *

Alexis decided to spend the rest of the day with Oz.

After dragging him away from his moping, the two spent most of the day wandering around Pandora looking for something to do. Much to Alexis' annoyance Pandora members were staring at them and would sometimes whisper about Oz. She wondered how he was feeling about all this attention.

Umm…Hey, Alexis," she looked to the boy rather bored, "could you help me improve my swordsmanship? Reim told me you were incredible with a sword." She chuckled, "He would exaggerate my skills. I'm decent with a sword, I'm actually better with a gun, but," a playful smirk snaked its way across her face, "I didn't know you had any skills with a sword." He glared at her, "If I remember right _I_ at least knew how to hold a sword when we were kids."

"That was then, this is now," she laughed as she ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand away as they headed for the courtyard.

* * *

"Well it's a good thing that you still have a handle on the basics, all we have to do is build up on them," commented Alexis. They put their swords down after an afternoon of brushing up on the basics. "Why don't we get something to eat and rest, we've been at this all afternoon," she suggested as she wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. Oz was sitting on the ground tired, "Sounds good to me." The boy slowly got up to his feet and stretched, his back to her.

"Alexis, can I ask you something?" asked Oz, still turned away from her. She looked up after returning her sword to its sheath, "What is it?" He turned around and his emerald eyes met her sapphire ones, "Why have you been ignoring Gilbert?"

"What?!" She showed surprise but knew that Oz had to have noticed. "I know you're not shocked at me noticing, it's kind of obvious how you haven't said a word to Gil since we got back from Reveille."

"That's not true," she said, "it was when I found out he had gone to talk to Vincent at the Nightray estate." Oz looked at the woman not understanding. "But why would that bring you to start ignoring Gilbert?" Alexis sat on the steps of the courtyard, "It wasn't just because he hadn't told me it was also how I found out."

"I'm also curious about that," Oz nodded sitting next to her, "how did you find out, I found out through Echo when I met up with her at the festival."

"Well, the night we returned from Reveille, I ran into Gilbert in the hallway when I was heading to my room," Alexis started to explain, "I stopped him because I wanted to find out how he was feeling after what happened with you two. Reim was coming down the hall and saw us, well he saw Gilbert since I was standing behind him, and he asked Gilbert when he had come back from the Nightray estate. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't even look at him and walked off to my room."

Actually hearing what had happened out loud made her realize how petty she had acted.

"You shouldn't ignore Gil over something like that, Alexis," Oz finally said, "I'm sure he would have told you." Alexis sighed, "You're right, I should apologize to Gilbert." Oz smiled at her, happy that his friends would start talking to each other again. She returned the smile, "Thanks for listening." Alexis stood up, "Now, let's go get something to eat." Oz followed as Alexis walked back inside the building.

"You know, something has been bothering me all day," said Oz.

"Huh, me too, like something was missing," added Alexis.

They looked at each other as they realized they were wondering the same thing, "Where has Alice been all day?"

"Oz!"

Speaking of the little devil, Alice came hurtling down the hallway towards them. "Get that girl away from me!" she ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "She's been after me all day and won't leave me be!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Alexis.

"Miss Alice~ where are you?"

All three of them froze at the sickly sweet tone of that familiar voice. Alice's voice dropped to a whisper, "That girl has been insisting I become her dress-up doll and that we have a 'talk' together." Knowing exactly what would happen if caught, Alexis grabbed the two and dragged them into a room closing the door behind them, "If we hide I think we should be alright."

"Hide from what exactly?"

The three spun around and saw Break sitting at a tea table with Reim and Oscar; they looked like they had been discussing some things. Break was waiting for an answer. "Are you guys okay?" asked Oscar observing their scared faces. "Well…" started Alexis.

"Miss Alice~?"

At hearing the voice Break started to laugh, "So it's that you three are hiding from." Alice glared and pointed at him, "Don't you dare call her, stupid clown." Ignoring the girl he stood from his spot at the table. "But Miss Alice, I am a servant to the Rainsworth family," he started to walk to the doors, "what kind of servant would I be if I didn't assist my lady?" The trio tried to stop him but Break being Break easily dodged them and opened the doors. "Lady Sharon, are you looking for Miss Alice?" he shouted down the hallway. Sharon walked around the corner and saw him, "I am, is she in there?"

"She certainly is, my lady," answered Break cheerfully. The Rainsworth daughter was in the room as soon as Break stepped away from the door. "There you are, Alice, why did you run off?" she realized Oz and Alexis were right behind the girl, "Oz-sama, Alexis, what are you two doing here, are you hiding Miss Alice from me?" The two had to think of something quick or else they would be in Sharon's hands.

"Oh, well, Alice was telling us about all the quality time you're spending with her," smiled Alexis. Alice looked to her, "Huh?!" Oz joined in, "Right, and she can't wait for more." Alice turned to Oz now, "What?!"

The two pushed her to Sharon. The girl started smiling brightly, "Well the let's go!" She grabbed Alice's arm and walked out of the room. Alice looked back and pointed accusingly at Alexis and Oz as she was being dragged out, "Traitors!"

"How cruel, throwing her into the lion's den," commented Break, "but I guess it was either her or all three of you." He started laughing before either of the two could defend themselves. "Well you're only a servant when it's convenient for you," murmured Reim. Break smiled at the man, "Whatever do you mean?"


	6. VI

_'Where could be hiding?'_

Alexis was looking for Gilbert after excusing herself with Oz and everyone. She had already searched the building and was outside in the gardens. She sighed after being outside for a while, the dark and chilliness of the night beginning to set in. She decided on searching for a few more minutes thinking that if he wasn't here then he must have left the grounds.

Alexis was at the far border of the gardens, next to a cluster of trees she saw the black clad form of Gilbert sitting at the base of one of the trees. "I finally found you," she called out. Gilbert turned his golden gaze towards her surprised that someone besides himself was out at this dark hour. He gave her a weak smile, "So you're talking to me now, Alexis?" The brunette was taken aback for a second, but went over and sat next to him. "That's kind of why I was looking for you, Gilbert," she started, "I wanted to apologize for acting like such a child, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I'll forgive you," smiled Gilbert, "I can't stay mad at you, Alexis." She turned her head slightly away from him to hide her pink dusted cheeks when she heard what he had said. "Although, did it really make you that upset when I didn't tell you that I was going to talk to my brother?" he asked. She raised her head. "Well it did a little, but I also knew that you didn't tell Oz because you didn't want him to worry and to protect him, and the fact that you didn't tell me made me think the same."

_'But I do want to protect you.'_ Gilbert sat quiet for a second thinking of another reason of not wanting to have had told her. "But I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be worried and ruining your fun at the festival with—"

Alexis looked at him wondering why he cut off his sentence and saw a stray cat rubbing on Gilbert's ankle.

_'Uh-oh,'_ she thought.

He jumped up. "Get that thing away from me!" Gilbert dashed behind the tree they were sitting under. Alexis smiled at how this seemed so familiar. She petted the cat before getting up to see how he was. She was met by the sight of Gilbert leaning against the tree with his hands covering his face, most likely from embarrassment. He felt a hand on his shoulder jerk him out of his gloomy thoughts and he removed his hands from his face to see Alexis' worried expression.

"Are you alright, Gilbert? I see that cats still scare you a bit," she stated, "This seems a little familiar doesn't it?" It was his turn to blush. Gilbert shifted his gaze, "Yeah, just like the day we first met."

_*Flashback*_

_"Gil!" shouted Oz. Gilbert walked into the room. "Yes, young master?" The young valet had been with the Vessalius family for a while now. "The Rosewood family is coming today," Oz explained, "and it's time you met mine and Ada's close friend!" His happiness was quite obvious as he told his valet of their friend. "I don't think a servant should be introduced to a friend of the young master's," voiced Gilbert very skeptical. "Don't be ridiculous, Gil, you're my valet, and of course a good friend should know who you are," Oz patted his shoulder._

_"Oz!" Ada could be heard from all the way down the hall, "Oz, Alexis is here!"The bubbly, blonde, little girl came running into the room with a sapphire-eyed, brunette girl about Gilbert's age following behind her, laughing. "It's good to see you again, Oz," she greeted with a warm smile. Gilbert's cheeks tinted at seeing her smile. "It's good to see you too after your trip; you've been gone for too long," Oz greeted, he motioned to Gilbert, "Alexis, this is my valet, Gilbert."_

_"Uh… go-good afternoon, Miss Alexis," Gilbert stuttered out, his cheeks still slightly tinted. Oz stared at his valet amused at his blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gilbert," Alexis returned the greeting, her smile unchanged._

_Ada jumped up next to Alexis. "Let's go outside! There are new flowers in the garden blooming, Alexis!"The group of children agreed and headed outside._

_"Wait, I forgot my picture album," Ada stopped in her tracks, they were already outside, "I wanted to show Alexis all my new pictures. Big brother, can you take me back inside to get it?" Oz nodded, "Of course, Ada. Gilbert, stay here with Alexis for a little bit while I take Ada inside." The young valet nodded his head. Oz grabbed Ada's hand and went back inside. Gilbert turned to look at Alexis who was standing at the edge of the flower bed looking at the array of flowers that were in the garden. _

_"Miss Alexis," she turned around, "the young master took Miss ada to get her album, they'll be right bac—" He froze at seeing something move at his feet out of the corner of his eye. _

_Ada's pet cat_

_The next thing Alexis knew Gilbert screamed and darted behind a tree scared out of his wits._

_Alexis was a little surprised and confused at what had just happened but walked over to the tree to see how the young boy was. "Gilbert, are you alright?" He couldn't even look at her he was so embarrassed. "I'm alright, Miss Alexis. I just…got startled." He was blushing hard from embarrassment but also from the fact that Alexis was worried about him. "It's alright, Gilbert, everyone is afraid of something," Alexis said trying to make him feel better. She gave him a hug thinking that would help, but of course it just made Gilbert's face the reddest it had ever been and he just stood there frozen. "Uh, Gilbert…" started Alexis, a bit confused at Gilbert's present state._

_"Gil, Alexis, we're back!" Ada called. Gilbert finally stirred and tried to calm his flushed face. Neither of the siblings seemed to notice and Alexis didn't bring it up. He just hoped nothing like that would ever happen again._

_*Flashback End*_

"I still remember it so vividly," commented Alexis. The color of Gilbert's cheeks deepened, "Really?" She smiled and looked up at him, "Of course how could I forget the day I met one of my good friends." Her eyes stayed on his face for another second. "Uh," she looked away, "let's go back inside, Gilbert, its getting cold." She walked to the manor with him following close behind.

* * *

The next morning appeared to be normal to Alexis; that is until she saw Oz slip a letter under Gilbert's door.

"Oz, what are you doing?" she asked. The emerald-eyed boy quickly motioned for her to be quiet. Now the woman was really suspicious in what Oz was doing.

Gilbert's bedroom door crashed open. "What sort of harassment—?!" he stopped at noticing Oz sitting next to the doorway. He sighed at having fallen for Oz's ruse. "What exactly did you write in that letter, Oz?"Alexis asked. "Don't worry about the details," Oz explained, "all that matters is that it worked." She sighed.

"Miss Alexis," the three of them turned to see a newcomer approaching. "Good morning, Mr. Bridgeton," greeted Alexis with a smile. The man stopped and returned the greeting with a dusty rose color creeping up his face, Oz being the only one who seemed to noticed. "Mr. Reim sent me to look for you. There is a message that has just arrived for you," the man stated. "Oh, could you tell me where Reim is?" asked Alexis now curious. "Of course, Miss Alexis," answered Mr. Bridgeton. "I'll see you both later," Alexis said to Oz and Gilbert before heading down the hall with Mr. Bridgeton.

When they were out of ear shot, Oz turned to Gilbert. "You noticed that didn't you, Gil?" Gilbert looked at his young master confused, "Oz, what are you talking about?" Oz raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't notice how Mr. Bridgeton blushed when Alexis smiled at him?" he asked. Gilbert thought about it and remembered; he just didn't pay much attention to it.

* * *

"He should be in the library," Mr. Bridgeton had last told Alexis before leaving on an assignment. _'That was nice of him to personally show me where Reim is,'_ thought Alexis. As the woman was thinking she ran into Break; literally.

"You should watch where you're going, Alexis."

"Sorry, Break, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

They continued down the hall as they continued to talk.

"Still not talking to Gilbert are we?"

"No, I talked to him last night, and he forgave me for acting so childish."

Break's unordinary ruby eyes glinted mischievously. "So the lovers' quarrel is over then, how sweet."

"Knock it off, Break." He chuckled at how she didn't face him, "Don't deny it now." Break stopped. Both he and Alexis stared at who was in front of them: Reim half unconscious on the floor. Before Alexis could react, Break was next to the man poking him. "My, my… You're completely shriveled up~"

"Xer…xes…" Reim weakly growled.

"Break," Alexis finally intervened, "leave Reim alone." She came up to them and helped Reim up to a sitting position. "What happened to you?" she asked as she gave him his glasses. He turned to her as he answered, "I just remember Oz-sama… whispering something horrifying to me…"

_'I should have guessed,'_ thought Alexis.

It hit him. "Oh, Alexis, this message was sent this morning for you." He handed the girl a cream-colored envelope. She took it and opened it wondering who it could have been from.

_Alexis,_

_I have a favor to ask of you. My father has called me to Sablier and he has asked for me to acquire an escort that I trust. As of now I am not sure why he has called me. My favor is if you will escort me and Leo to Sablier. Please come to the Nightray mansion as soon as you can with your answer._

_Elliot_

Alexis folded the note back into the envelope and looked back to the other two before her. Break and Reim had been talking and stopped when they realized she had finished reading her letter. "Is everything alright, Alexis?" asked Reim. "It's probably a love letter from an old lover~" coed Break. She glared at him, "It's nothing like that. Elliot needs my help with something and asked if I could see him as soon as possible."

Break's expression became serious, "Well just be sure to be careful."

"Don't worry, Break, I will," she reassured him, remembering the extremely bad relationship between Break and Vincent. "I'll see you two soon then." Alexis left for her room to freshen up before leaving for the Nightray estate.

About half an hour later she was in a carriage headed for the Nightray's. Alexis was calm and relaxed until the mansion started to come into view. A very bad memory had begun to reawaken in her mind. She started to tremble slightly.

_'Why is this feeling coming back, I thought I was over it.'_


	7. VII

The carriage came to a stop in front of the Nightray manor. Alexis recomposed herself before the driver opened the door and helped her down. She had sent a message to Elliot before she began to get ready, and was met by the Nightray's only daughter, Vanessa, upon entering the manor.

"Good morning, Vanessa," greeted Alexis. She had always tried to get Vanessa to open up more and be a little nicer to people, but it was hard enough for Alexis to get Vanessa to open up to her. "Hello, Alexis, my brother is finishing with his studies and asked me to show you to the parlor," Vanessa greeted in return. She led Alexis through the halls and entered a lavishly decorated parlor. "I hope you don't mind me leaving, but I have a lesson in about five minutes," Vanessa stated apologetically. "It's no problem, I'll be fine on my own for a while," Alexis responded.

Vanessa nodded and left. Alexis sat down on the couch, glad she was calm and at ease. She took a look around the room taking in its rich décor and color. _'This room feels so nostalgic,'_ she thought, but a second later she took a double take,_ 'wait, this isn't the same room is it?'_

"To believe we would meet in this room again, Alexis."

The words were whispered into her ear, and the voice caused a shiver down her spine. Alexis spun around from her spot on her couch. "What do you want, Vincent?" she asked sharply. He smiled one of his fake smiles as he cupped her chin, "Now, now, a butterfly should be graceful and gentle." She glared; she hated that nickname he had for her. "Well, I'm sure you remember what happened the last time we met here," he continued, unfazed by her hostility.

Hate dripped from her voice, but fear clouded her eyes. "Do you really think I could forget that event?" They stared each other down, neither of them giving in. "Why don't you leave, Vincent, I have nothing to say to you," Alexis suggested as she pulled out of his grasp. Vincent looked at her with a playful smirk. "Are you afraid of me, Alexis?" he asked. Her eyes widened. He observed the brunette's reaction with satisfaction. He wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered, "I just hope you remember what I told you that night." Vincent pulled down her left shoulder sleeve to see the long faint scar from that night over a year ago, lightly tracing it. "I just hope you remember," he whispered one last time before leaving.

It took Alexis a minute to bring herself together and pull her shoulder sleeve back up before Elliot arrived.

"Good morning, Alexis, I didn't expect you so soon." Her mood changed as soon as she heard Elliot's voice. "Good morning, Elliot, I didn't expect to ever get a letter from you asking for help." He glanced away and crossed his arms, "I would have gone alone with Leo, but my father had strict instructions about an escort." Alexis tried to hold in a giggle, "Still the same Elliot, but that's why you're so cute~!" She rushed up to the boy and hugged him before he realized what she was doing. Elliot tried to pull away from her grasp not being a fan of attention like this.

"Hello, Miss Alexis." Alexis let go of Elliot and saw Leo standing in the doorway smiling. "I see that you still see Elliot as a young child."

"Of course I do, Leo! When I look at him I still see the little seven-year-old boy Elliot was when I first met him," laughed Alexis, "How are you fairing, Leo?"

"Everything good, although it has been getting harder to get Elliot to calm down when he gets his temper tantrums," the shaggy haired valet answered. Elliot shot his head around, "Leo!" but then realized something about what Alexis had just said, "And why don't you treat him like you treat me, Alexis?!" She smiled at the teal eyed boy, "Because he's still the same as when I first met him; calm and mature."

Elliot huffed, "Let's just go."

* * *

As they rode in the carriage Elliot explained to Alexis where they were going. The House of Fianna: a shelter built by the Nightray family for kids that had lost their parents to chains. Not long into the trip she started to nod off and, not being able to restrain herself anymore, she fell asleep.

_*Dream*_

_So many flowers surrounded her; a rainbow of colors that she didn't know which to pick for her bouquet. "Alexis!" The twelve year old girl heard her name and got up from the plush green grass when she saw who the woman was. "Alexis, it's time to get back inside," the woman was walking toward her at a hurried pace. "But why mother, the sun hasn't set yet?" Alexis had been promised that she could stay outside until sunset._

_When her mother reached her she grabbed the young girl's hand and started to pull her towards the house. "I'm sorry but it's time to get back inside the house, Alexis. You can play all you want tomorrow on your birthday. Oscar Vessalius wanted you to spend your thirteenth birthday with them," although her mother's tone was harsh, it only tried to mask the kind and soft tone that was her mother's. She let herself be dragged into the house and into her bedroom. "Stay in your room until you're called for dinner." Alexis ran to the window and didn't respond to her mother, who sighed when the girl didn't say a thing and walked out closing the door behind her._

_As her mother left, Alexis realized that she had dropped the bouquet she was making when her mother dragged her away. She waited a few minutes and went for the door. It was locked._

_"What?" she mumbled. She ran to the window and opened it. She wouldn't get in trouble for going outside for a few minutes. Jumping down the four foot high ledge, Alexis looked around to make sure no one was around and made a break for the garden. The sun was starting to set as she searched where the bundle of flowers might have been dropped. "First she takes me away from my time outside and now I can't find my flowers." Sighing angrily she stomped back to the house._

**_Hey, what troubles you?_**

_ Alexis stopped in her tracks. She thought she heard a voice, but at the same time felt the cooling breeze on her cheeks. "The wind," she reassured herself and continued walking._

**_Why are you angry?_**

_"Is anyone here?" she was sure of it now, it was a voice. Alexis looked around the gardens trying to find whoever it was. _

**_You cannot see me? I'm right over here._**

_ She heard the source coming from the small woods that were next to the estate. She knew she shouldn't go but something was pulling her. Her feet moved on their own and before she knew it she was in the woods, twigs crunching under her feet. The sunlight waned more and more as the sun set lower and she went deeper into the woods._

**_I'm right here._**

_She saw something standing in the middle of a grassy clearing, just standing there. How could no one have noticed it before?_

_A blue rose _

_Alexis's eyes widened. "Beautiful…" She kneeled before it and went to pick it, only a sliver of sun remaining. But the second she touched the stem she retracted her hand. "Ow!" The thorns had pricked her finger really bad. Looking at it she saw that a pearl of blood was already sitting on the cut. The bead of crimson red slid off her finger and fell into the ocean colored bloom. The second the drop hit the petals the flower closed and started to wither. _

_"What?!" Alexis reached out to touch what remained to prove to herself that it had been there. The wind picked up and blew the flower's remains away, out of her reach and into the darkness of the woods. She stared after the wind that had carried the flower away. _

_The girl started to get up after the flower disappeared but started to feel dizzy, her knees buckled, her breath grew short; she collapsed. She lay there as the sun slipped away letting the darkness take over. Her chest felt tight and her skin tingled in ribbons all over her body with a sharp stinging sensation on her back between her shoulder blades. The last thing the young girl heard before slipping out of consciousness was…_

**_I will see you again… soon. _**

_*Dream End* _

She was shaking, no, somebody was shaking her.

"Miss Alexis, we've arrived." The woman opened her eyes and saw Leo was gently shaking her trying to wake her up. She sat up straight and looked out the window seeing Elliot already out of the carriage. "If you were tired, Alexis, you shouldn't have come, I could have asked someone else," he told her as she got up and followed Leo out. "I'm not tired; I just get drowsy after riding in a carriage for a long time."

Alexis looked up at the large chapel-like building in front of them. They had arrived at the House of Fianna. She looked around the desolate landscape of the former capital Sablier. She didn't think this was the best place for an orphanage, but knowing that it was the Nightrays she had her suspicions about their reasons.

"Let's go, they were expecting us by now," said Elliot as he walked up to the tall wood doors. As soon as the trio walked in a small mass of children ran up to them.

"Hi, Leo! Hi, Elliot!"

"It's been a long time since you guys visited."

"Who's that lady?"

A smile bubbled on Alexis' face over how cute these kids were.

"Hey guys!" a little boy was running their way with a look of concern, "Has anyone seen Philippe? No one can find him."

"No one has seen him?" asked Elliot. "No," replied the little boy.

Elliot looked deep in thought before looking at Leo, who seemed to understand what his master was thinking. "Let's go, Leo. Alexis, stay here and tell them that we're arrived and went to look for Philippe." He and Leo were already walking back to the door.

"Excuse me," started Alexis looking at Elliot irritated, "but I thought I came with you as your escort." Elliot turned around. "Leo and I can handle this," he could tell that her irritation was rising. Leo leaned over to Elliot and whispered to him, "I don't think you are going to win this no matter what." Alexis smirked at how even Leo could tell she was going to get her way this time.

Elliot turned away from them both. "Alright fine, let's just go and look for Philippe."

The three of them headed out and went looking through the ruins. Alexis felt so sad to see people were still living in the area.

"There he is," Leo said as he spotted the young boy they were looking for. Alexis and Elliot looked to where he was talking about to see a small crowd. Although the brunette woman couldn't see the boy, Elliot spotted him and went over and began to push through the crowd. "Philippe! Hey, what are you messing around abou—" Alexis heard Elliot cut himself off before she caught up and looked at the two people in front of him.

The young boy they were looking for and an older blonde boy.

"Oz?!" she stood wide eyed at having had run into him of all places. Alexis noticed how Oz and Elliot stared at each other._ 'Have they met before?'_ she thought. Elliot moved towards Oz first. In a second he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Oz.

"Why. Are. You. Here?!"

Oz was able to dodge it and started going at it with Elliot. Gilbert stepped in, "Elliot don't wave your sword in a place like this!" Elliot was just as surprised at seeing his adopted older brother here as he was with Oz. "Why are _you_ here?!"

BAM

Elliot was silenced by a swift hit from Leo.

* * *

They were heading back to the House after a shaky greeting and it was on their way back that Oz approached Alexis. "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"Elliot asked me to come; that was what my message was about."

"So that's where you went. We were looking for you to come with us, but I guess we all ended up in Sablier either way."

When they arrived at the House, Elliot began to explain to them what the purpose of the shelter was. Alexis began to tune him out having had heard it already before.

"My, my, isn't this Elliot-sama?!"

The group looked to the doorway behind Oz to see a kindly old woman. "Ah, Mrs. Finn," said Leo. The old woman walked up to them. "If you'd like, I'll send someone to greet you…" she suggested. "You don't have to do that," started Elliot, "I was called to Sablier by my father. I don't plan to stay for too long." Out of the corner of her eye, Alexis noticed Gilbert's startled look when he heard that Elliot was here because he was called by Duke Nightray.

"Ah, it's the pretty blonde haired brother!" Two little blonde children ran up to Oz.

"My, my, you know each other?" asked Mrs. Finn, "You are…?"

"Oh, sorry," started Oz, "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Oz Vessali—" Elliot harshly grasped Oz's shoulder at that instance, "Hey, hold your tongue, Shorty."

"Shorty?! Who you calling Shorty?!"

"Shut up and come here!"

Elliot dragged Oz to a room down the hall with the others following. Alexis slowed down to walk next to Gilbert as they followed. "Gilbert, are you alright, you seemed troubled at what Elliot said?" He looked at her worried eyes and lightly smiled, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Are you an idiot?!" yelled Elliot. They were in a cozy little room, sitting on couches before a fireplace. Leo had also brought Philippe and was holding the young boy in his lap. The young boy looked familiar to Alexis but she couldn't remember from where.

"Didn't I tell you this was a Nightray facility?!" continued Elliot, "How dare you announce yourself as a Vessalius here!" Oz smiled at his rant, "Are you worried about me?"

"I'm saying don't cause me any trouble!"

"Ah, but that also means you believe that I am Oz Vessalius~"

"I'd never believe that! I just have something to ask you, so—"

"Same here! Even though the last time we parted on bad terms, I've always wanted to thank you and talk to you about all kinds of things and stuff. So, I'm very happy to meet you again, Elliot!" Alexis smiled and wanted to giggle at how cute Oz looked with his happy expression; although Elliot thought differently. He began to think aloud to Leo asking him what was different about Oz.

As they continued their chattering, Oz looked at Philippe, his expression fell. "This kid is also being sheltered in this facility?" he asked. Elliot looked up. "…That's right." His tone softened when he answered.

Oz walked over to the young boy and kneeled in front of him to meet eye to eye. "Philippe, sorry I… I promised you… that I would bring your father back, but… I couldn't keep my word!" Philippe looked back at Oz rather confused. "A promise? Never mind that, listen to me big brother! A while ago I received a letter from father again!" Elliot and Leo looked away sadly but not surprised. Oz stared at him stunned.

It hit Alexis; he was Philippe West, the son of William West, the man who had been contracted to Grim. They had been a dangerous pair who were assumed to have vital information about a sensitive case. West had died not so long ago by the hand of Vincent Nightray claiming he was protecting a child, who Alexis had learned was Oz.

The young boy was still talking about the letter his 'father' had sent him. Alexis had enough; she walked behind Leo from her spot by the door and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Leo, maybe we should take Philippe back with the other children now," she suggested softly. Leo glanced at her quickly in agreement. "Philippe, your big brothers have something important to talk about, let's go somewhere else." He got up and walked out with Philippe and with Alexis following. She couldn't take seeing the young boy like this anymore; his father had died as an illegal contractor and he couldn't accept it.

"So, were you planning to steal Oz's wallet?" Leo asked Philippe. The little boy looked away embarrassed. "Yes," Philippe muttered. Leo didn't look upset and continued asking questions. "Why did you do that?"

"James said I had to show him my courage, only then would he acknowledge me as a friend."

Alexis stopped in her tracks, _'Acknowledge me as a friend… that sounds familiar.'_

_*Flashback*_

_"Here you go, Ada," the young Alexis handed the little girl a sparkling, white, smooth stone. "Wow, it's so pretty," she awed._

_At that moment Oz came into the sitting room. "Hi Alexis, sorry I took so long, but Mrs. Kate wouldn't let me go,"he joined them on the couch. "It's alright. Oh, here I got these for you guys." The sapphire eyed girl gave the boy another sparkling, white, smooth stone. Oz's eyes widened as he admired the stone. "Incredible, where did you get these?" he asked. Alexis smiled, glad at how much her friends liked the little stones. "I was playing in the small woods near my house when I found these on the bank of a little stream."_

_She looked toward the door hoping to see Gilbert walk through it. "Oz, where's Gilbert?"_

_"Oh, he went to get some tea for us," answered Oz, still admiring the stone._

_She got up. "I'll be right back."Neither of the siblings paid her any mind as they argued over whose stone was bigger. Alexis left the two to their argument and left the room, going down the hallway looking for the raven-haired boy. She had only met Gilbert a few months ago but she couldn't help but like him. Although she thought it irritating how shy he could be, but somehow also found it adorable._

_"Gilbert!" the young girl spotted him turning the corner with a tea cart. "Hello, Miss Alexis," he greeted in return. She ran up to him and opened her palm, revealing a sparkling, white, smooth stone. "This is for you, a gift from a friend."_

_"From… a friend," he repeated quietly, "N-no, you shouldn't acknowledge me as a friend Miss Alexis. I-I'm only a servant."_

_Alexis thought this might happen and had come up with a plan before hand. She retracted her hand and looked down to her feet. "So you don't want my present, when I saw it I thought you would like it," her shoulders began to shake as if she were crying, "When it's hit by the sun it sparkles beautifully."_

_Gilbert didn't know what to do, he genuinely believed that the girl was crying. "No! Th-that's not it," he stammered out. She took the opportunity to grab his hand and place the stone in it. "Well good, because no matter what I will always see you as a friend."_

_*Flashback End*_

"Since entering the House of Fianna, everyone is family."

Alexis came out of her daze and noticed Leo was talking to Philippe and another little boy who she assumed was James. "You won't bully your siblings anymore right?" Leo asked James. She realized more children were heading in Leo's direction. He smiled and kneeled down to their level and hugged the small group of smiling children. "These are the siblings I'm proud of," Leo mumbled.

She smiled at the scene before her. Philippe was the one child that stood out to her the most even though he smiled and laughed like all the other children.

_'He smiles so much like an innocent child, but how can he ignore the fact that his father is dead?' _


	8. VIII

Alexis and Leo left Philippe with the children and walked back to where they last saw Elliot, Oz and the others.

"They're not here anymore, Miss Alexis," said Leo as he looked into the room they had last seen the group in. She looked in, also seeing an empty room. "Perhaps they went to go talk somewhere else," she suggested. The two looked in the other rooms finding them empty as well. It wasn't until they passed by the main doors that they found Elliot, alone, leaning against the doors.

"Elliot?" started Leo, "Did you throw out Oz and the others?"

Elliot looked up at Leo and Alexis, "Yeah…" He let his answer drag thinking that Alexis was a little upset at what he did. "Well I kind of saw this coming when I saw how you talked at Oz," said Alexis, not at all surprised. "It's such a pity," added Leo, "Why did they come to Sablier?"

"Who knows, maybe they're heading to Pandora," suggested Elliot.

"Nope~"

The three of them turned around to see the two little blonde kids that had run up to Oz earlier. "We met big brother out there just now," grinned the blonde children, "and he said 'I want to go the inner part of the void.'"

* * *

"Geez!" exclaimed Elliot, "Those idiots, where did they go?"

Elliot and Leo decided to follow Oz and the others and find them. They were going to leave Alexis behind at first, but she figured out right away what they were planning on doing and 'persuaded' them on letting her come along and help. Before leaving she pinned her dress short to move around easier. And as always, Alexis had her gun strapped to her left leg.

"They shouldn't be too far ahead of us," said Alexis. As they got deeper into the darkness they were suddenly surrounded by people and buildings. "What is this?!" she questioned. Leo looked around interested in it all. "'If you advance toward the farthest reaches of the void, you will be misled by the illusions and never return' I have heard of such a thing, but I wonder what brings them about."

"Don't look," ordered Elliot, "Just focus your mind on where you're standing right from the start. If you keep moving forward with a strong mind you won't get led astray by the illusion." He looked forward and continued walking.

"Ah, those words sure are cool, boy~"

"Who's—" Alexis started before stopping, realizing that they were surrounded by grotesque creatures. "Elliot, Leo, stay close," she ordered in a quiet tone as she drew her gun and positioned herself. Leo stopped Elliot from interjecting. The moment the creatures made a move she started shooting.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Alexis was able to knock down five creatures before she had to reload. She realized after the first few shots that a shot to the head stopped them. Before she continued shooting she turned to Elliot and Leo "Find a way to escape-…ahh!" Alexis was cut off as something struck her hard in the head, causing her to collapse to her knees. Her thoughts were getting fuzzy and she couldn't think clearly. All she could make out was Elliot calling her name and someone next to her.

Alexis was able to make out someone approaching from behind the creatures. She could make out a head of pink hair and a fluttering red cloak; it was a woman. The woman was talking to them but Alexis couldn't make out what she said.

_'I… can't help them… if… I can't… focus.'_

She started to focus more and saw Leo pointing his gun at… Elliot?!

"Leo?!"

BANG!

"Elliot!" cried out Alexis. He dodged the bullet and was staring at Leo. Alexis also stared at the shaggy haired boy and saw his confusion. Strings entangled his arm and were controlling it. "What… is this?" Leo thought aloud.

"Ahh!"

Alexis shot her head around toward a gasping sound, bad mistake as the throbbing worsened, and saw the woman choking Elliot with a cord. She picked up her gun and started to aim, but she was seeing double and couldn't see straight. She put her gun down not wanting to hit Elliot by mistake.

"Sorry about that," the woman directed to Alexis, her eyes shifted into a glare, "but if we hadn't incapacitated you, you would have been a big problem. You Rosewoods have always been so troublesome." Alexis looked at her questioningly. How did she know who she was? "Who are you?" she managed to struggle out as the pain in her head began to lessen a little at a time. The woman looked at her amused. "Why, we are the Baskervilles," she answered, "You all should be praised for getting here and not having succumbed by the illusions."

Alexis glanced around remembering that the woman had said 'we'. Behind Leo, who was still trapped by threads, was another Baskerville. The person didn't do anything just like the creatures at the moment. The woman continued, "But, you can't go any farther. You three have been going down the correct path for too long."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are some early guests in front of you. It's rude to disturb them isn't it? I don't want to deal with any of you so the three of you," declared the woman, "be good little kids and become their dinner!" She was referring to the creatures that started to move forward again.

SLASH

One of the creatures behind the woman and Elliot was suddenly cut down, and the next thing anyone knew the strings trapping Leo were cut and the cord the woman was using to choke Elliot was cut also. "What's going on?!" yelled the woman. She was knocked sharply down to the ground.

"Lotti!"

It was the other Baskerville. Alexis' eyes widened, there was a sword stabbed through the other's stomach. But what had the sapphire eyed woman surprised was the person behind it all.

"Hello there."

Xerxes Break. It wasn't what Break was doing that surprised Alexis, much rather that he was here. "You guys seem like you're having fun," Break said, "will you let me play too?" It was at these times that Alexis was reminded that there was more to Break than a sarcastic, sugar crazed clown.

Elliot made his way over to her. "Alexis, are you alright?" he asked as Leo helped her up. She nodded slowly. "Then let's go, quick!" He grabbed Alexis and Leo by the wrist and ran away from Break and the Baskerville. _'Break will be alright, he can handle himself,'_ Alexis reassured herself.

They stopped suddenly, before them were the remains of some of the creatures they had seen before. Alexis could make out a form at the center of the carnage holding a scythe, and she couldn't believe it when she could make the form out clearly.

"O-Oz?" She was sure of it. At the center of the creatures' remains was Oz.

Everyone was silent at seeing what was before them; the only thing that could be heard was the sound of blood dripping from the scythe that Oz held.

"Are you… Oz Vessalius?" Elliot was the first to speak. Oz shifted his position and stood up, making his way towards them. Alexis stood frozen when she saw a glimpse of Oz's eyes. _'These murderous, cold eyes are not the eyes of my beloved friend.'_ As soon as Oz saw them his expression changed. "Ah, if it isn't Elliot," he said with his cheerful voice, "Leo and Alexis are here too."

Alexis tried to speak, "Oz, are you alri—"

"What the hell!" Elliot snapped as he hit Oz in the head, "That's not right! That's… aghh! This Shorty made me nervous for nothing!" Leo proceeded to hit Elliot, "You shouldn't be quick to resort to fisticuffs." Oz looked at them confused, not understanding what was going on. "Plus what's with that scythe?!" Elliot continued, "Are these collapsed creatures your doing?!" Oz looked down hiding his eyes with his bangs. "That's right." He rushed by Elliot striking a creature that was heading towards Leo. "Isn't it strange?" continued Oz, "I've never used a scythe before, yet my body just moves naturally on its own." The scythe suddenly disappeared into light. "Haha, it vanished!" laughed Oz.

"Why you…" Elliot was moving towards Oz before Alexis stopped him, "Elliot." he turned to her as she motioned over to Oz, who looked around confused. Elliot looked at the Vessalius boy startled at how he looked like he didn't know what just happened to him.

"Oz…" Alexis walked over to him, "are you alright?" Oz looked at her still rather confused. "Eh? Oh, Alexis. Yes I'm fin—" He was cut off as she hugged him tightly burying his head into her chest. "I was so worried when I saw you like that!" she cried out. "A-Alexis!" stuttered out Oz as he pulled away from her blushing. "Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Did you get split up from your two companions?" asked Elliot. Oz looked at Elliot, "Yeah." He turned away from Oz's gaze, "Since I'm taking a walk around here, I'll help you look for them."

"Elliot you sure are a nice guy, huh~" smiled Oz.

"What?!"

"I mean you still worry about Gil even though you're always mouthing off about this and that."

"Don't get me wrong!" yelled Elliot, "I'm just thinking what if that guy did something despicable to the Nightray house?! Then I'd beat him up!" Alexis held in her laugh as Elliot and Oz continue to argue.

They had only walked for a few more minutes when Oz and Alexis heard Leo call out Elliot's name.

"Elliot?"

They turned around to see him collapsed on the ground. "I'm fine, just… feeling a little dizzy again." Elliot looked up and stared at Oz.

Alexis heard someone coming. She looked over and saw Gilbert coming from another path. "Gilbert?" she whispered. Oz heard her and looked over to see his valet. "Gil! I'm so glad, we were looking for you! Alice isn't with you? Are you injured?" Gilbert grabbed Oz's hand when the boy reached him and mumbled, "No… no I'm not… master." Oz looked at him surprised. Alexis went over to them. "Gilbert, are you alright?" She stopped halfway towards them when she saw another person heading their way from the direction they were going. Her eyes widened as she got a good look at them as did Oz and Gilbert's.

"You are," Elliot was the one to speak, "Zai Vessalius."

"Father," Gilbert heard Oz say and looked at his young master wondering what he could be thinking. Zai Vessalius completely ignored Oz and walked right past him and to Elliot. "I have come to get you, Elliot Nightray," he said. Elliot looked at him dumbfounded, "To get me?" Zai continued, "It was a request from Duke Nightray as his legs aren't fit for the task," he reached his hand out to Elliot, "Come along, we're leaving now."

"There's no need," said Elliot backing away from him, "I will never accept help from the Vessalius house!"

"Elliot! Leo cried.

"I thank you for taking the trouble to come here," Elliot continued, "however that hand shouldn't be offered to me, a Nightray, but to your son there." No one saw Oz's surprised expression as Elliot finished.

"Ha, there's no need for that," smirked Xai, "whatever becomes of _it_ is none of my concern."

Elliot lost his cool. "That's not funny, you—!"

"No, Elliot!" Leo stopped his from doing anything else, "Lord Vessalius, we don't intend to continue farther. Besides, we've memorized the way back, and once Elliot takes a rest we'll head to Pandora immediately. If it would not be too much to ask, may we trouble you with informing Duke Nightray?" Zai hesitated for a moment. "Very well, after hearing from the people you sent to make a report, Pandora has performed some action in order to protect you and your friends. The danger should be lessened." He began to walk off but stopped, "You have a good valet. He knows his place."

Alexis heard a groan and she turned to see Gilbert holding his head in pain. "Gilbert…" she reached out to him but he stormed off after Zai, "Gilbert-…ahh!" A sharp head pain hit Alexis again and she was struggling to stay on her feet. "Miss Alexis, are you alright?" Leo was at her side. Her thoughts were getting fuzzy again. She barely realized something was happening with Oz, all she felt was a vibration in the ground from nearby.

"Hey!"

Alexis recognized that voice however. It was Alice.

"How come you're making such a weird face?"

Alexis sat down against the rock wall to rest hoping the pain would subside. She began to feel drowsy. Elliot kneeled down to her level. "Alexis, is it still the pain from earlier?" She nodded slowly, "I think so, I just… need… to rest." She slowly began to lose consciousness.

The last thing she saw before slipping out of consciousness was Alice biting Oz's cheek.

* * *

"What are you saying, you blithering idiot?!"

Alexis stirred as she heard yelling. She opened her eyes to see Elliot and Oz arguing and that they were still at Sablier. "Oz… Elliot," she murmured. Alexis realized something at that moment, someone was carrying her.

"Are you awake, Alexis?" she looked up to see Gilbert was the one carrying her. "What happened, Gilbert?" she asked a little groggily. Before Gilbert could answer her, Alexis looked around and noticed a Pandora member carrying an unconscious Break on their back. He noticed where she was looking. "Break will be fine, Alexis, he just overdid it."

She looked back over to Oz and Elliot as they continued to argue. "This will be continued next time, Oz!" Elliot spun on his heel and left to go see his father.

"He called him-…ahh!" she gasped in pain as she held her head.

"Just rest for now, Alexis," suggested Gilbert, "We're heading back to the Rainsworth estate." She nodded slowly before drifting off again leaning her head against Gilbert's chest.


	9. IX

Alexis looked outside her door. The hallway was clear. She walked out quietly and closed the door.

"Alexis, you're up," Reim was turning the corner, "It's good to see that—" She ran up to him and covered his mouth, silencing him, "Shhh, Reim, if you talk any louder Sharon will find out I'm up and out of my room." Alexis pulled her hand away. Reim sighed, "I see why Miss Sharon would be worried since you were unconscious when you all got back last night. Are you alright?" He waved his hands in front of her face in various patterns to see how she would react.

She stopped his hands. "I'm fine. I haven't had a dizzy spell at all since I woke up." Letting go of Reim she took a step and started to stumble. Before Reim could catch her someone caught her from behind.

"I beg to differ."

Alexis and Reim looked up. Gilbert had caught her by the waist and was holding her steady. "Oh, good morning, Gilbert," she greeted. He raised an eyebrow, "Alexis, it's one in the afternoon you've been asleep all morning." Alexis pulled away from him and tried standing on her own. "If it's this late, where is everyone?" Reim and Gilbert looked at each other. "Are you sure you're alright?" Reim asked again. She crossed her arms, "Don't worry about me, I'm perfec-… I'm fine."

They started to lead her to the sitting room. "Oz, Sharon and the rabbit are in the sitting room," explained Gilbert. She paused. "What about Break?" Alexis remembered how the last time she had seen him he was unconscious. "He still hasn't woken up yet, but he didn't have any serious injuries," Reim explained. "Did he… use Mad Hatter's powers?" The memory of her, Elliot and Leo leaving him with the Baskervilles flashed through her mind. Anything could have happened. Gilbert answered her hesitantly. "He did, but we don't know to what extent." Alexis became silent. Now she was even more worried.

Gilbert opened the door to the sitting room, and sitting at the table with tea was Oz, Alice, Sharon, and Alexis' mother. "Mother?" Alexis looked at the women surprised at her presence. The older woman stood up at hearing her daughter and rushed over to hug her. "Thank goodness you're awake!" Her mother looked at her at arm's length and looked her over to verify to herself that her daughter was alright. "I'm fine," Alexis reassured her, "It's good to see you, mother, but how did you know I was hurt?"

Her mother looked at Reim. "Reim sent me a message about your condition," she looked back at Alexis, "and I heard at Pandora this morning that you all were in Sablier." Alexis was still surprised that her mother was here. They never had a good relationship, it had gotten better after her thirteenth birthday but it wasn't the best, her mother was still obsessively over protective. Alexis was always sad that her and her mother couldn't connect better. Sometimes Alexis thought it was because she looked nothing like her mother; she had dark ginger hair with deep brown eyes, and Alexis had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, like her father and his family. Although her father would always tell her that she had her mother's smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" her mother asked. Alexis smiled and walked a few steps back. "I'm fine mother. I woke up feeling perfectly fine." Gilbert and Reim cleared their throats behind her. "Well, I woke up feeling better," she restated remembering her little stumble not so long ago.

"What about at Sablier?" her mother asked, "what happened?" Alexis was a little taken aback. "What do you mean what happened? Do you mean how I got hurt?" she wasn't sure what her mother was asking. Her mother nodded, "Yes, and also if anything… strange happened to you." Everyone could tell that Alexis' mother was probing for something specific.

"Countess," Sharon intervened, "you shouldn't stress your daughter too much she did just wake up from an injury."

"Oh, you're right, Lady Sharon," Alexis's mother glanced at Sharon and back to her daughter, "I'm sorry, Alexis, you still must not be at your full strength." Alexis gave her a tightlipped smile. "Don't worry, mother, and besides I woke up feeling better. No dizzy spells or anything." Her mother smiled sadly, "That's good to hear."

Reim stepped forward. "Countess, you're needed back at Pandora." She looked past Alexis to Reim. She sighed, "That's right, I could only get away for a little bit," she placed her hand on Alexis's cheek, "But I'm glad I was able to see you and find out myself you were alright." She reluctantly let her daughter go and turned around to leave for Pandora with Reim showing her to her carriage.

As soon as her mother left, Alexis collapsed on the couch and sighed deeply. "Alexis, are you alright?!" Oz asked worriedly. The woman looked up, a faint smile on her face. "Don't worry, Oz," she reassured him, "I'm fine; I'm just still trying to figure out my mother." Sharon took a sip of her tea before speaking up, "You still haven't deduced your mother's motives, Alexis?" The brunette nodded. "All these years and I still have nothing."

"What do you mean exactly?"

Alexis looked at Oz. "I figured out a while back that my mother has been hiding something from me and I've been trying to figure out what it is. And the thing is I'm pretty sure that she knows."

"And you haven't decided on confronting her about it?" asked Gilbert as he sat on the couch next to her. She shook her head. "Even if she does know that I know, I'm afraid that she would still deny it. Whatever it is that she's hiding, she wants me to figure it out."

Oz put his cup down clinking it as he put it on the plate. "Oh! Your mother brought something for you," he remembered. The boy walked over to a table by the window and picked something up, Alexis heard the crinkle of paper. "It was nice of her to bring these, considering how you love flowers!" said Oz as he placed a bouquet in her hands. Alexis' eyes widened when she realized what kind of flowers they were. She stood up dropping the bouquet on the floor.

"What's wron—?" Alexis cut Oz off by leaving the room. She was going at a fast pace but it soon turned into a run. She finally stopped and collapsed to the ground. It was then, as she felt soft grass beneath her, that she realized that she was outside. "I would end up outside…" she mumbled as she breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.

Back inside Oz was surprised by their friend's actions. "What was that about?" asked Alice tired of the silence. "Daffodils," Sharon merely said. Everyone looked to the Rainsworth daughter not understanding. "Sharon, what do you mean?" asked Oz.

"The daffodil is the Rosewood family's crest, but its meaning goes deep into the family's history and its purpose," she explained, "in the language of flowers the daffodil means chivalry, or the code of chivalry. The family is heavily burdened by sustaining its honor as a neutral earldom. With a conspiracy that arose years ago, but was soon after neutralized, the family's honor was made even more burdensome for the next generation, or in other words Alexis."

"But why do they have that burden?" asked Oz enthralled by his friend's family history. "We don't know," answered Gilbert, "Her family has a power that has kept them in their position for years. That power has been passed down from one Rosewood to the next, but no one outside of the family even knows who that is at any time," he looked out the window, "Alexis once told me how she thought that power as trapping her family. With the burden of their honor intensified it puts an extreme amount of pressure on her and it stresses her out when she's reminded of it."

Back outside, Alexis was still breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around herself. _'No matter what I do I won't be able to escape my fate, I will have the Rosewood family's honor on my shoulders.' _She stared up to the sky at the passing afternoon clouds._ 'If only once I could feel what it's like to feel as light as a cloud…'_

* * *

Alexis sat in a plush arm chair as she watched Break, still not having had regained consciousness. She hated being lonely, she especially hated knowing if one of her friends were alone. This is why she took it upon herself to sit in Break's room whenever she could as he still recuperated from whatever had happened at Sablier.

"Oh, you're here again, Alexis?" asked Reim as he walked into the room. "Of course I am," she answered, "I don't like my friends being alone at a time when they're hurt. But I am a little worried; three days and he still hasn't woken up."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll wake up soon," he walked over to her, "Don't you think you should be getting more rest?" Although she kept saying otherwise, Alexis kept getting the occasional dizzy spell over the three days since returning from Sablier. "I have been getting better don't worry so much, Reim." She smiled.

They heard movement from the bed. They looked over to see Break's eyes open and his hand across his forehead. Alexis stood up from her chair and walked over to the bed. "Break, are you alright?"

"Alexis, where am I?" Break asked, "Am I still at Sablier?" Reim was behind Alexis. "Eh? Are you sleep-talking?" he questioned wondering if his friend was perhaps dreaming.

"You're in a Rainsworth villa~"

Sharon appeared in front of Reim and Alexis all of a sudden looking angry and scary, and clapping a fan in her palm. She was walking toward the bed. "You're finally awake? Break~"

The next thing anyone knew Break had been beaten down by Sharon's fan with Reim kneeling next to him freaked out, and Alexis, who had escaped being in the girl's sight of vision, hiding far from her gaze.

"I had a feeling you and Reim were sneaking around behind my back, and then you suddenly vanished," Sharon scolded the two. She turned her full attention to Break. "Why is it so hard for you to report to me before you go off and take reckless action?! And do you see what has happened after you acted on your own?! You always end up in tatters because you insist on charging ahead alone!"

"No… this here… is my lady's doin—" Break cut off his weak explanation as he saw tears start to form in Sharon's eyes and looked away. "I-I called your name so many times, yet you did not wake up…! I was so scared… so very scared…"

Alexis had never seen Sharon so down. "Lady Sharon," Reim went to Sharon's side, "Hey, Xerxes! Just look at how much you've made Lady Sharon worry! How about offering her a word of apology?"

"Geez, you're the worst for making a girl cry, Break," Oz added.

"Yes, exactly-…Ah! Oz-sama!" exclaimed Reim.

"When did you get here?!" asked Alexis coming over to the group looking at the boy surprised. "Right now," answered Oz, "Good morning, Break~" Oz turned to the door waving someone in, "Hey, Gil, get in here already!" Alexis looked over to the door seeing Gilbert looking around the door looking quite gloomy. "Br-Break, are you… better… now?" he asked. Break stared at Gilbert with a bored expression, "The sight of a certain depressed-to-the-max seaweed head has made me quite ill." Alexis laughed slightly at seeing Gilbert's attacked reaction.

"Xerxes!" cried out Reim.

"Oh yes, Oz-kun, how long have I been asleep?" asked Break. "Oh, uh, almost three days," he answered, "Oh man, after you collapsed there was a really weird earthquake, than we were forced to come back."

"A weird earthquake?" repeated Break.

Oz looked away for a moment before answering, "Ah, how should I put it… Guess you could say it gave me a real bad feeling. Then Pandora officials came and brought us back telling us it was dangerous."

After Oz's explanation everyone went off into their own conversations over tea. Alexis was told what happened with Oz and the others; how he had seen an illusion of Glen Baskerville and Alice had seen a memory of Jack Vessalius.

"Gilbert," called Sharon, "did you see anything like Oz-sama or Miss Alice did?" Gilbert looked away before he answered, "No… I didn't see anything." Both Sharon and Reim looked at Gilbert skeptically.

An idea hit Alexis. "Break, why did you go to Sablier?"

"Yeah," added Oz, "it wouldn't have been to save us?"

"How could you~?" answered Break smiling, "I course I came to save you! That was my pretext at any rate. My aim was to discern the consequences of your actions. It's like I said before; Oz-kun is always at the eye of the storm. I was thinking that if I'm lucky I might be able to meet the Baskervilles." Gilbert was pouring some more tea when Break finished his statement. "Why would you want to meet the Baskervilles?" Break reached for a pastry missing it completely and felt around until he found it. "I'm not telling you~!"

CLAP, CLAP

"Now then, someone is still very tired," announced Break, "so you youngsters should get lost, go on." Reim looked at him irritated, "You just want to postpone writing your report." Break flopped back down onto the bed, "No, I would never think of pushing my work onto Mr. Reim!" Alexis smiled at his response. "Rest well, Break," she said as she walked out the door with the others.

"How about we go get some fresh air," suggested Sharon. "That sounds good," agreed Alexis. Sharon looked back at noticing only Gilbert and Alice were with them. "Oz-sama, what is Reim doing?"

"Ah, they… still have to talk about work!" said Oz as he ran over to them.

* * *

The group went out to a balcony to talk about a few things. Sharon, Alice and Oz were actually out on the balcony while Gilbert and Alexis were just inside through the doors, the gentle breeze blowing in.

"Sablier has been a research lab for Pandora's experiments," started Sharon, "The powers of the Abyss that fills Sablier, to better understand it, Pandora uses those who come to and gather around Sablier." Alexis leaned back on the couch she sat on as Sharon's words sunk in. "After Break went missing I forced this out of Reim," continued Sharon, "using opportunities to work as bait, they forced people belowground to investigate how the powers of the Abyss affect human bodies."

"They used humans to research the power of Abyss," Oz concluded.

"Human experiments…" mumbled Alexis. Gilbert glanced at the brunette from his spot by the balcony doors at hearing her.

"I can understand why Reim did what he did, keeping it a secret," added Sharon, "We do not know how much of this is the truth, so it is likely that he did not wish to put Oz-sama in danger with unreliable information." Her expression fell at her next thought. "But, Break… he kept silent because he didn't want me to hear something so dark is what Reim…" Her voice became softer as she continued, "I am not a child anymore that requires constant care. I want to properly be with Xerx-niisan and help him."

"Sharon, what's happening? Are you depressed?" asked Alice observing the Rainsworth daughter. The three outside on the balcony were now in their own conversation as the two inside were thinking to themselves. The breeze began to pick up and blew some stray petals inside.

"So if Sablier is a research lab," started Alexis, "then what is the House of Fianna?" She looked up at Gilbert. He took a drag of his cigarette, "I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that Duke Nightray is somehow involved." She nodded, "The only question is, what do we do from here?"

Alexis was silent for a moment before looking back up at him. "Gilbert, what happened to you at Sablier?" He inwardly flinched. "Why do you ask?" She stood up and walked over to him, feeling the breeze on her cheeks. "Come on, Gilbert, you've been different since Sablier, more so depressed. What did you see?" He could tell by her eyes that she was worried. He looked away. "What I saw at Sablier made me rethink, a lot." Alexis could tell that Gilbert was really torn up inside at trying to figure out what to do now that he saw what he saw. "But, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he added giving her a smile to put her at ease, remembering how barely a few days ago she nearly had an emotional breakdown. "Right," she whispered.

Alexis held her head, slightly lightheaded from being up for so long. "Gilbert, can you tell Oz, Alice, and Sharon that I went to my room to rest?"

"Of course, but are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I've been getting better over these past few days."

Gilbert smiled and brushed aside a piece of her hair that had blown into her face, "Alright then, rest well, Alexis." Her cheeks started to tint at his gesture. "Th-thank you, Gilbert," flustered, Alexis left the room trying to interpret the feelings behind her friend's actions.


	10. X

"Kyaah!"

"Sharon, are you alright?" asked Oz after Sharon had slipped on some slippery ground. "Yes, I'm sorry," she apologized to everyone. Alexis was glad she hadn't worn a long dress and had decided on brown boots, a brown skirt, a purple turtleneck and a long purple coat.

"Thank you very much," thanked Sharon as Gilbert offered his hand to the Rainsworth daughter. "Maybe you should have waited for us at the village," suggested Gilbert. Sharon looked up at him as she got up, "No, I've decided to come with you! I'm really sorry Mr. Gruner, Mr. Bridgeton, please lead the way."

The group was walking through the forest towards a mansion to find a man that would help them. According to Duke Barma, Jack Vessalius' body was used to seal Glen Baskerville's soul. Five seals were placed upon reliable sorcerers who used various methods to seal Glen's soul with a piece of Jack's body. Duke Barma had told Oz and the others about this and sent him to find the sorcerer he had tracked down with two of his subordinates to lead them to the sorcerer.

Alexis kept in step with Sharon in case she slipped again. Sharon had put up quite a fight to come along and help. She had wanted to help Break and concluded that she couldn't do it by just standing by his side doing nothing. "Are you sure you'll be alright, Sharon?" she asked the girl. "Not to worry, a little slip isn't enough to stop me," answered Sharon. She stepped bolder down the path to prove her point. Alexis smiled.

She looked ahead to where Mr. Gruner and Mr. Bridgeton were leading. A certain memory popped into Alexis' head, the memory of her and Mr. Bridgeton at the costume shop and what the shop owner had assumed about them on St. Bridget's day. Her cheeks started to flush and she wondered if he still remembered. _'Of course he remembers, it wasn't that long ago,'_ Alexis scolded herself.

"Alexis, are you alright?"

She looked next to her to see Gilbert. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Are you sure? Your face is flushed," he added. The fact that Gilbert noticed made her blush more. She glanced away, "Don't worry. Really, it's nothing." Gilbert chuckled at seeing her nervous, it was cute.

* * *

The group walked on for quite some time until they finally arrived to their destination. "Oz-sama, we've arrived," announced Mr. Gruner.

Everyone looked at what was ahead. A dark, dreary, ivy covered house hidden amongst tall trees that blocked out much of the sun. "Wow," said Oz, "it looks like a haunted house from a fairytale."

Sharon looked at Mr. Gruner. "Earlier you said the two who went in before never came back."

"Exactly," he answered, "they were both Pandora contractors. We received no message from them, so we can only assume the worst." Alexis' eyes widened for a second but soon forgot about her shock and started thinking seriously about the safety of the others. She touched her gun strapped to her leg.

"Gil, can you use Raven's power freely?" asked Oz. "Well, it all depends on the strain it would put on you," he answered as he took a leaf out of Oz's hair, "Now that the hand of the incuse has moved, I know that using it for a moment like I did before you would hardly notice. But I'm still worried at the idea of releasing all of the B-Rabbit's power." Oz thought of what Gilbert had just said. "I see… then let's leave the seal as it is. For some reason I think I'll feel safer that way too."

"Oz-sama, I have Eques, so don't even think about waiting outside alone~" commented Sharon. Oz froze in place. "She found me out…" he sighed.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh a little at what had just happened. She felt eyes on her for a second when she uttered a soft laugh, and when she looked back she was facing their escorts. "Is everything alright, Miss Alexis?" asked Mr. Gruner. The woman glanced quickly at the quiet Mr. Bridgeton. "Yes, everything is fine." She looked back to Oz and the others thinking, _'Was Mr. Bridgeton blushing a little just now?'_

SCREECH!

The front door opened slowly. "Oh, are they inviting us inside?" Alice thought aloud, "They've got guts! I'll break the nose of that so-called sorcerer!" She stormed toward the doors. "Alice!" called out Oz chasing after her.

The group cautiously walked inside. As soon as everyone was inside the door slammed shut. "I do not like this," Alexis said to no one in particular. Alice looked down a hallway off to the side, noting something. They started to head down the hallway to the door at the end.

WHAM!

Gilbert and Mr. Gruner crashed the doors open, guns at hand. Oz, Alice and the rest followed with Alexis and Mr. Bridgeton taking up the rear with guns at hand as well.

The room appeared empty.

"There's something strange about this room," observed Alice. "Yes…" added Oz, "There's something weird…"

They heard footsteps approaching.

"So what now, are you friends of those little birds who ventured in here a few days ago?" A woman appeared from behind one of the many hanging curtains of the room.

"Yes," answered Mr. Bridgeton, "do you know where they are?"

The woman looked at the group expressionless. "I have already returned them to the woods …Yes, you must be the wolves chasing those two little birds," She shifted around as if she was grasping something tighter, "This is a problem… What shall I do? What shall I do?" From behind her the woman pulled out a saw of some sorts asking, "How do you cook a wolf best?"

Gilbert stepped in front of Oz. "Oz, step back!" he cried out as he pointed his gun at the woman. The woman was suddenly next to Gilbert instead of in front of him, succeeding at slashing him and wounding his arm. Everyone stood at the ready for the woman's next attack. "Damn it, how did she reach Gilbert so quickly," Alexis huffed under her breath.

"There is only one person who can approach this mansion and not be slain by my hand," stated the woman as she hid in the shadows of the room, "This is what Rytas-sama ordered me to do."

She appeared behind Sharon and headed right for the girl. Sharon called for her chain, "Eques!" but it did not come. "Sharon!" cried Alexis and Gilbert. They aimed there guns at the woman but before either of them could pull the trigger the woman was already at Sharon aiming her saw at the caramel-haired girl. Sharon looked baffled as to why she could not summon her chain as the saw wielding woman threw her weapon down at her.

SLASH!

Alexis stared, frightened, as the droplets of blood splattered. The blood covered the floor around the Rainsworth daughter.

Sharon looked up to see that Mr. Gruner had shielded her from the burning kiss of the blade. As the woman retracted and prepared for another maneuver, Mr. Gruner collapsed from the wound inflicted to his shoulder. "Mr. Gruner!" Sharon went to the man's side. Everyone looked around trying to pinpoint the woman's position.

"Eques! Eques, why?" Sharon thought aloud. "Hahaha, it's useless," taunted the woman, "No matter how many times you call him, your chain will not come." Her figure was still only a flitting shadow to the group. "Damn, she's all over the place! What's going on!?" shouted Gilbert.

Alexis saw the perfect opening right then. She aimed her gun, pulled the trigger and…

CRASH!

"A mirror?!" exclaimed Oz. The bullet from Alexis' gun was seen lodged in the wall behind a shattered mirror.

"I didn't think you'd discover it like this, but, no matter," the woman taunted again, "that is only a small problem." She flipped into the air aiming for Gilbert once again, but he countered by crossing his two guns together to take the blow. "Those two little birds that came here some time ago discovered it as well," she started again, "At first they were all high and mighty, but as soon as they realized their chains wouldn't come to their rescue they started to tremble like a leaf." She came up to Sharon, who was still by Mr. Gruner's side. "I guess the same goes for you, doesn't it? You are convinced that your chain's power is your own. Without the power of your chain you are just a weak little girl."

"Get away from her!" shouted Alexis as she shot at the woman only to have her dodge the bullets. This game was getting frustrating.

"Hey, sea-weed head!" called Alice, "Release my power! I'll defeat her with one blow!" Alice looked at Oz shocked at seeing him on his knees breathing heavily, obviously in pain, "Oz?" He placed his hand on the floor, for support at first, but felt something; like a presence. "I see," he finally said, "it is beneath us."

Confused about what Oz had just said, Gilbert looked over at him realizing that the woman had switched victims again. This time it was Oz. "Oz!" The woman swung at the Vessalius heir with no one around close enough to protect him.

SNAP

The saw broke in half somehow, everyone stood surprised. The woman was suddenly hurled away from Oz. When she tried to rise Oz stepped on her dress making her fall back down. "Ah… enough…" Oz groaned from pain, "this ringing in my ears is so loud… it's irritating. Tell me, how can I make it stop?" The woman looked at the blonde boy scared, "Why can you use that power? Who are you?"

"Oh," continued Oz, his eyes changed, "will it stop if I destroy you?" Oz had in his hands the same scythe he had wielded in Sablier, about to strike. Alexis froze at seeing those cold, life-less eyes on her friends again. She felt as if she couldn't do anything.

"Stop it, Oz!" cried out Gilbert.

Oz swung.

The scythe never made contact with the woman. The blade was stopped mere inches from her neck. Oz had been stopped by Alice, her arms around his waist. "Alice?" Oz called still in a daze. "Oz, she is my prey," Alice looked up, "you are my servant. You can't just do as you please." He stared at her until he finally snapped out of his dazed state. The scythe disappeared, "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Alice."

"That's enough, Marie."

The woman named Marie turned around. "Rytas-sama," she seemed surprised to see an old man in a wheelchair behind her. "Please forgive our rudeness," he apologized, "That which you are looking for is downstairs."

* * *

Rytas lead them down a flight of stairs to a lower level with Marie's help, since he didn't have the strength to do it himself anymore. Alexis, Gilbert and the two escorts were still wary as they went down the spiraling staircase and had their guns at the ready. At the base of the stairs they immediately saw what appeared to be a tall stone wrapped in chains.

"Ugh…" groaned Oz as he held his head. "Does it pain you?" asked Rytas, "It's said that this sealing stone can suppress the power of chains. Even if you are a contractor, it must be hard to carry B-rabbit's power within you."

Oz looked at the old man. "Do you know about me?"

Rytas moved closer to the sealing stone. "No, I don't. We only know that we should only give this seal to the one who holds B-Rabbit's power." Oz stared not knowing what to think. Rytas continued, "My mother told me so many times what Jack Vessalius said to her… shortly after he died from the wound inflicted to his chest."

"And then… the Barma house used his body to make this seal?" asked Sharon.

"Exactly."

Oz walked up to the sealing stone and placed his hand on it and whispered under his breath, "Jack…" Alexis saw him quickly take his hand away and looked next to him expecting to see something. But there was nothing.

After a few more moments of silence Rytas spoke again. "It's just as I heard, you have the appearance of a child but in your eyes I can see the power of that man, Jack Vessalius, my mother told me about."

"Rytas-san," Oz finally said, "I may carry Jack within me and I may look like him, but, don't get the wrong idea, my name is Oz."

Rytas looked at the boy. "You are quite right, please accept my apologies."

* * *

"Well then what now?" asked Gilbert as they met up back in the foyer, "We found the seal but there's no way we can take it with us."

"We're going to have to acquire assistance if we want to move it," said Alexis, "but who knows when we can get that help."

Mr. Gruner and Mr. Bridgeton exchanged words before Mr. Gruner turned to Gilbert and Alexis. "Gilbert-sama, Miss Alexis, you should head back to the village with Mr. Bridgeton and contact Duke Barma. I will remain here just in case."

"Alright," agreed Gilbert.

"Oz-sama," called Rytas, "please take this, we are not allowed to tell you much but you will find some information that may point to the path you should follow." The old man handed Oz a box. As Oz took it he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm an old man. I suppose I will just spend the rest of my days in peace," he answered, "but Marie, she was abandoned in the woods by the villagers when she was still a child, since then she has devoted her life to my care. Now that I have accomplished my duty, I want this girl, who has seen only gray skies her entire life, to see the beautiful blue sky." Marie smiled kindly at his words.

Oz and the others started to leave. "Rytas-san, Miss Marie, thank you for your assistance and please take care," said Alexis as a good-bye. "My dear, I was only doing my duty," smiled Rytas.

"Hey, Alexis, hurry up I'm getting hungry!" complained Alice as she waited at the door with everyone else who then got an earful from Gilbert for being rude.

They had just left the house's property when Oz started to stumble. "Oz, are you okay?" Gilbert asked as Oz grabbed his coat to steady himself. "Yes… I'm just… a little tired."


	11. XI

Scratch, scratch, scratch

Alice sat in front of Oz's bedroom door, which was being guarded by two Pandora agents, scratching a fork on the floor looking annoyed and irritated.

"Hey, what are you doing, stupid rabbit?" Gilbert and Alexis were walking down the hall toward Oz's room when they saw the young girl sitting on the floor.

"Shut up! I'm thinking," shot back Alice without looking up. Alexis walked over to the girl and stooped to her level. "Are you alright, Alice?" she asked. Alice stayed silent at first but then decided to answer the woman. "I'm fine, it's just that Oz went straight to bed when he got back."

"Is that so?" asked Gilbert. He walked over, pulled Alice up by her collar and started to drag her away. "Then you should let him rest quietly. Come with me," he added. Alexis walked after them sighing.

"What?!" Alice fought back.

* * *

"Let go of Alice already, Gilbert, we're already in the court yard," said Alexis.

"Alright, I doubt she'll go back now," he said letting Alice go. He turned away to pull out a cigarette and lit it up.

Oz had just returned from a meeting with the Four Grand Dukes about what had happened with the sealing stone. There had been an earthquake not so long after they had left Rytas and that earthquake was apparently similar to the one that had happened at Sablier. When Oz and the others went back to see if Rytas, Marie, and Mr. Gruner were alright, they found the three beheaded.

"Why did you stop Oz?"

Alice and Alexis looked at Gilbert. "I mean when he raised his scythe against that woman," explained Gilbert, "I was a little surprised; I thought you'd let him go ahead with it." Alice glanced at the raven haired man before turning her gaze away. "It was because it would have been pointless, wouldn't it?" Gilbert looked up at her surprised.

"What do you mean by that, Alice?" asked Alexis.

The young girl thought for a moment before she started to become flustered. "Well… I don't really know, okay?!" Gilbert sighed. "Well in any case, I'd like to thank you for stopping Oz," he started to walk off and stopped next to Alice and patted her head, "Thanks a lot." Alexis smiled at Alice's shock from Gilbert's gesture. She snapped from her shock and ran after him. "Wait!"

Alexis stared after them. "Never a dull moment with you around, Alice," she smiled.

* * *

Alexis decided to see how Oz was doing, feeling that he might want to talk to someone. At arriving to his room she saw that the guards were gone. "Oz?" she called as she knocked. No one answered. She decided to leave thinking that Oz was still resting.

As she was about to turn around and leave, the door opened slowly. "Oh, hello, Alexis," greeted Oz in a weak voice. She was disturbed by his tone. "Hello, Oz, I came to see if you were alright."

"Well, I'm fine I just needed some rest after coming back from the meeting," he forced out after a short pause. The moment he took to think of a response worried Alexis even more. "Oz, what's wrong?" she asked more sternly. "Alexis, don't worry I'm fine," he responded with the same sternness.

"Don't lie to me, Oz. I can tell something is—"

"I told you I'm alright, Alexis!" yelled Oz.

She was taken aback by his reaction. She didn't know what to do or say she was so surprised. The blonde boy's expression softened as he realized what he had just done. "N-no, I didn't mean-… Alexis, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." The woman stood silent as Oz reached out and gently took her arm. "Please say something, Alexis," he begged.

She finally spoke, but in a quiet tone. "Oz, what's wrong; what's going on?"

Oz looked down for a second and back up with eyes Alexis hadn't seen in years; he looked lost, lonely… afraid. "I don't know what to think of myself anymore. Ever since we left Rytas' mansion after finding what we found after that earthquake, I've had a weird feeling as if something's changed, or rather that I've changed."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Oz, you always say you're only you, if you're true to your words then you will always be a caring, happy, and energetic person to us, your friends."

Oz closed his eyes and smiled. _'No matter what happened when we were kids, you were always there to comfort us or try to help us with our problems,'_ he thought, _'Thank you, Alexis, for still doing this.'_ He opened his eyes to show happy again green orbs. "Thank you, Alexis."

"Oz!"

The pair looked over to see Gilbert headed towards them.

* * *

"There's a visitor for me?" Oz asked Gilbert as they headed down a flight of stairs. "Yes, waiting in Reim's office," he answered. "I don't mind, but, why do we have to meet in Reim's office?" questioned Oz, "Can't we just meet in the parlor as usual?" Gilbert thought back. "Well, I don't really know either; but Reim's distress was clearly conveyed in the message I received." Alexis giggled thinking that it was probably something that wasn't such a big deal but was put completely on the man's shoulders, "Poor Reim."

Gilbert began to mess with Oz's hair. "Are you feeling any better? Since we came back from Rytas' mansion you've been spending a lot of time in bed. If you're not feeling well don't force yourself." Oz smiled at how worried his old friend was, "I'm alright, Gil." He glanced at Alexis, thankful for her comforting words.

They arrived at Reim's office. "Reim, I've brought Oz just as you asked," announced Gilbert as he knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a completely flustered Reim, and Elliot and Leo.

"Elliot?" Oz said with disbelief as they walked in and closed the door behind them. "What are you doing here?!" cried out Gilbert, "Shouldn't you—?"

WHAM!

Someone had crashed open the door knocking down Gilbert. "I beg your pardon Mr. Reim!" said the Pandora staff member who had rushed into the office, "Is Elliot-sama here by any chance?!" the man's eyes landed on Gilbert's form on the ground, "Oh my! Gilbert-sama?!"

"What's going on barging in like that?!" yelled Reim. The operative turned back to Reim. "Oh! Elliot-sama escaped his bodyguards and left the mansion; it looks like he's now at Pandora. With the headhunter on the loose I've been ordered to find and escort him back home immediately!" Alexis turned around back to Elliot but saw that he and Leo were gone.

"Right, I got it," said Reim as he pushed the man out of his office, "if I see him I'll let you know right away." Reim and Gilbert shut the door as Elliot and Leo came out from behind the desk.

Oz walked over to Elliot. "Did you run away from home, Elliot?" he asked half sarcastically, "If you're worried about something you can tell me."'

"Don't make me laugh!" cried out Elliot, "I'm here to gather information about the headhunter!" He grabbed Oz's wrist. "You were pretty close to the scene of the last incident, right? I want to know everything about it!"

The Nightray family had been the target of a headhunter in the past. The Headhunter had killed Elliot's three older brothers and tried to poison Gilbert. The person disappeared for a time, but apparently had come back; and whoever they were they weren't only targeting the Nightrays now.

"If I remember properly, it looked something like this…" Oz was drawing a symbol he had seen amongst the papers that had been in the box that Rytas had given him; before he was killed. "Duke Barma's, the real one, expression changed for just the slightest moment when he saw this," explained Oz as he gave Elliot a sketch of what looked like a stake entwined by a snake. Elliot examined it carefully. "After that I was excused from the room because I wasn't feeling well, but it looks like the meeting went on much longer…"

"Elliot?" called Oz.

"I have the feeling… that I've seen this symbol somewhere before…" concluded Elliot.

"What?!"

"It's no use, I can't remember," Elliot folded the paper with the drawing and put it in his pocket, "So? How is this mark connected to the headhunter?" Oz thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I don't really know. Pandora thinks that the Headhunter is in league with the Baskervilles."

Alexis noticed Alice thinking really hard about something, and moving closer to Elliot in the process.

"The Baskervilles…" growled Elliot under his breath, "So, if we followed the Baskervilles… that guy would show up?"

"Elliot," called Leo.

"The Headhunter!" he yelled.

SNIFF, SNIFF

"What the?!"

"Alice?!"

The reason as to why Alice was getting closer to the Nightray son was that the young girl thought that he had a familiar scent and wanted to get a closer… whiff. "Familiar…" Alice thought aloud as Oz dragged her away from Elliot, "and yet unfamiliar…" Elliot stared at her confused.

"In any case, Elliot, you'd better go back home now!" Gilbert told him as he got a hold of Alice, "Don't stick your nose into the Headhunter case anymore!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" cried out Elliot slamming his fist on the armrest of his chair, "I'm fighting with the pride of Nightray on the line here! I don't take orders from you!"

"You're not even a contractor! There's no way you can fight the Baskervilles!"

"I wouldn't be so sure! Even if I don't have a chain my sword's just as good as one!"

"I'm worried about you!"

"Don't act like my big brother at a time like this!"

WHAM!

Oscar had come in and stopped Gilbert and Elliot from arguing with a good hit to the head. "You are both at fault!" he stated, "Jeez, what's up with the two of you, this is no time for brothers to be fighting."

"Uncle Oscar?!" Oz was surprised at seeing his uncle.

"Oscar-sama, I think you may have overdone it this time," said Alexis. Oscar looked at the two Nightray brothers, thinking for a moment. "Oh, they'll be fine, Alexis," he said with a wave of his hand, "don't fret over them." She looked at Gilbert and Elliot a little hesitantly.

"Can't you feel the heavy atmosphere here at Pandora," continued Oscar, "People are wearing themselves out trying to face this emergency situation!"

Alexis noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Elliot and Gilbert getting back up after the blow from Oscar. "Are you two alright?" she asked as she walked over to them. "Yeah," groaned Elliot as he held his head from pain. "I didn't know Oscar-sama could hit so hard," commented Gilbert. She gave them a weak smile, "I will admit he did exaggerate a bit, but you two were getting louder and louder."

"At a time like this there is only one thing to do!" Oscar announced.

"One… thing…?" asked Oz.

"Yes!" Oscar slammed open the window, "A tea party!"


	12. XII

Oscar convinced everyone to come out to the garden and join in on the tea party with the rest of Pandora. As soon as they arrived at the garden the group split up; Oz had gone with Elliot to talk, Alice was eating at a table, and Alexis and Gilbert had met up with Sharon and Break.

"It seems as if this tea party has helped everyone relax," observed Sharon as she looked at the people around them. Alexis also looked around to see Pandora's members smiling. "I guess Oscar-sama was right." Break lifted his teacup to his lips. "Well he doesn't like being surrounded by such a depressing atmosphere," he chuckled before taking a sip.

"There you all are!"

The four looked over to the side to see a smiling Oscar coming their way. "Isn't there such a pleasant feeling here~" he asked. Alexis smiled at the Vessalius Duke, "There really is, Oscar-sama."

"It's also good to see you, Gilbert, and Oz happy together as friends again. The three of you were inseparable as kids," Oscar slung his arms around Alexis and Gilbert's shoulders bringing them closer as he went on, "and seeing that brings back good memories." The woman's sapphire eyes sparkled at how happy he was.

Break looked up. "You seem a little more energetic than usual. Is there something you're hiding~?" Oscar let go of Alexis and Gilbert. "Come now, Xerxes, I'm not hiding anything," he defended himself. Sharon looked over at some trees that were off to the side as if she had heard something. "Whatever you say," smiled Break taking another sip of tea.

"Break, could you come with me for a moment?" asked Sharon. Ruby eyes looked over to the Rainsworth daughter. "Of course, my lady," he answered as he put his teacup down on a nearby table and followed the girl.

"Speaking of old times, I remember when we first celebrated your birthday with Gilbert at the household," Oscar glanced at Gilbert. The raven-haired man looked away and took a sip of tea trying to cover his blush. The Vessalius Duke rubbed his chin as he scavenged through his memories, "I never thought you bold enough to do that. Although it would have been better if you had given it to her instead of Oz doing it for you." Alexis' smile was accompanied with a blush as she reminisced.

_*Flashback*_

_"Happy birthday, Alexis!" Oz and Ada cheered as they handed the brunette their birthday gifts to her. It was time for afternoon tea when they brought a small cake for the now ten-year-old girl. "Thank you!"Alexis thanked the siblings as the gifts were placed in front of her. From Oz, a mahogany jewelry box with a twining vine design etched on the sides and the top with a garden scene; and from Ada, a monogrammed album with a collection of pictures of all of them since they met._

_"I love your gifts, thank you!" Alexis was flipping through the album when Gilbert placed a cup of tea in front of her. She was about to thank him when Oz spoke up, "Oh, almost forgot!"The young blonde jumped up and pulled out a small wrapped box from a side table drawer, "Here's one more gift!" He placed it on the girl's lap, "I'm sure you're going to love it."_

_Gilbert and Alexis eyed the gift wondering who it could have been from. Ada giggled as Oz smiled sweetly. "Who is this from?" asked Alexis. "Just open it, you'll find out soon," answered Oz. As she looked down to open it, the Vessalius boy glanced at his valet who caught his young master's eye and looked back at the gift alarmed. He thought it odd why Oz had given her the jewelry box. As soon as Alexis lifted the lid of the box her eyes widened. "It's beautiful," she breathed. The girl took out a silver necklace with an ocean blue stone pendant, and as she did a small card fell out of the box. Alexis picked it up and scanned over the writing. Her cheeks began to blush as she read but as soon as she read the name at the end her eyes shot up._

_"It may be my handwriting but they're Gilbert's words," Oz explained. The young valet thought back to when Oz had asked him that question: which gift suits Alexis? He remembered, when he picked out the necklace out of the gifts Oz was thinking about giving her, he whispered the words under his breath. Gilbert didn't think Oz had heard him._

_Alexis smiled, her blush now lighter on her cheeks. "Thank you, Gilbert, it's really beautiful." The young boy struggled to look her in the eye out of embarrassment. "You're welcome, Miss Alexis." _

_*Flashback End*_

Alexis still had the necklace tucked away in her jewelry box.

"'This stone doesn't even compare to your bright and shining blue eyes', I believe that was in the note if I remember right," Oscar thought aloud. He turned to the young man, "Really now, so young and already trying to sweep her off her feet." Gilbert shot his eyes up to Oscar. "O-Oscar-sama!" he stammered. Oscar laughed, "Relax I was only teasing."

"Look who we found!" chirped up Break as he and Sharon rejoined them with Oz, Elliot and Leo. "Where have you three been?" asked Oscar. Oz pointed over to the trees that Sharon had been looking at before. "We were talking over there."

* * *

"Big brother!"

Oz turned around to see his sister, Ada, running toward him. "Ada?" Oz said out loud, surprised to see her here. "Uncle sent for me, so I came over," she explained reaching him, "I'm glad I made it."

As Oz played with Ada's pet cats, she looked around. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked as he pet the cats that were on his shoulder and head. "No," she said, "never mind."

Alexis had heard the girl and was walking over to them. "Ada, how are you?" she asked. Ada smiled. "Hello, Alexis, I'm doing fine," she glanced away for a second, "And, actually, I have something to tell you." With a blush creeping on the Vessalius daughter's face, Alexis nearly squealed as her mind raced with thoughts. "Really, well why don't you tell me over some tea," Alexis tried hiding her glee as she dragged Ada to a more secluded area.

"So why don't you tell me what's on your mind," asked Alexis as she poured them some tea. Ada took the offered cup and took a sip. "Well, you're the only person I feel like will understand and I can trust the most, and not overreact," she added the last part as a way to explain why Alexis was the best person to tell this to, "I like someone."

"Really?! Who is he? How long have you known him? When did you—?" Alexis stopped realizing what she was doing, "Oh, sorry, Ada, I got a little carried away."

"It's alright, but I hope you won't be offended if I don't tell you who he is," said Ada as she looked into her tea, "I want to be sure before I tell anyone. Alexis smiled, "Don't worry, Ada, I understand. You just had to tell someone." Ada looked back up, "Thank you, Alexis."

"Here we are, all ready!"

The girls looked over to see Oscar had set up a camera. "Oz, bring everyone here, this is the finishing touch!" he announced.

Oz looked at the camera shocked to see it. "You can't Uncle Oscar, that camera… today is not such a special day; you shouldn't be using that camera." Alexis's eyes widened, she remembered what Oz had told her once. '_That camera must be the one that Oscar-sama had been saving for his son,'_ she thought, _'But that never came to be.'_ Oscar's wife had wanted to have a child but a pregnancy would risk her life but they tried and one day…

"Don't worry about that!" exclaimed Oscar pulling Oz into a loving hug, "_you_ are my precious son!" He let go of Oz and walked to a nearby table. "And you're wrong, Oz! Today might not be a special day, but there's still every reason to celebrate it! I've gotten older but I'm still full of energy," he picked up his teacup, "Oz, Gil, Alexis, Alice, and all of the others… I'm really happy to be here with you today. Today is a wonderful unbirthday isn't it?"

Oscar began to gather everyone in front of the camera; Break, Sharon, Reim, Ada, everyone including Leo, Elliot, and Echo, who had somehow slipped by unnoticed by many except for Oz of course.

"What?! No way, I'm not taking a picture," said Elliot as he began to stalk off. Leo grabbed his arm, "Come on, Elliot." Alexis grabbed his other arm, "Yeah, come on, it'll be fun to remember this." After dragging him back into the shot Alexis walked over to stand next to Reim. She frowned a little and poked his cheek. "Don't look so serious, Reim, it's a picture to commemorate a fun day." He pulled her hand away from his face. "I don't look that serious," he stated. "Miss Alexis does have a point," Break added looking over his shoulder at them. Reim frowned a little, "Fine." Alexis giggled as she looked forward.

"What are they going to do? Hey what are you doing?!" Alice started to march towards the camera. Gilbert lunged forward trying to grab her, "Hey, stupid rabbit, you're going to ruin it!" Alexis grabbed Gilbert's arm trying to stop him, "Calm down, Gilbert, it'll be fine."

Elliot was trying to escape the photo frame again, Oscar and Ada laughed, Sharon smiled at Alice's curiosity, and Alexis tried to calm Gilbert down. Oz smiled at the different scenes that were going on.

SNAP

Definitely a unique way to end the day.


	13. XIII

Oz, Break, Alice and Alexis were in Pandora's courtyard with Break explaining the origin of the mysterious symbol Oz had shown Elliot from the box Rytas had given him.

CLANG!

And at the same time Break was helping Oz with his swordsmanship.

"Isla Yura?" asked Oz. as he prepared for another hit, "Who's that? Does he have something to do with that symbol showing a snake wrapped around a stake?"

CLANG!

Break blocked his hit. "It's the symbol of a certain small cult."

"A cult…?" Oz was getting tired. "Isla Yura is said to be the real head of this cult, and is the son of a very influential person from a neighboring country," explained Break, "That's why even Pandora can't seem to make a move, we don't know what they might do if we searched his house to find out the location of the seal. I met him the other day when I was summoned to Pandora as a witness; he turned out to be a rather intriguing person."

"I'll say," mumbled Alexis from the stairs she was sitting on. Unfortunate for her she was still a member of Pandora and had other duties as well besides assisting Break, Gilbert, and Reim. She had the 'pleasure' of receiving Isla Yura at Pandora.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with the seals, but I've got a feeling he knows something," added Break. As he finished he took one last charge at Oz.

WHACK!

"Well, I win again~!" cheered Break after successfully knocking down Oz. "That's four to zero," stated Alexis, "Come now, Oz, you can surely do better than that. Well at least I hope."

"Thanks for the encouragement," mumbled Oz sitting up. She looked at him with a smile, "Pretty words won't help you improve, now will they?" Break's gaze shifted to the young woman with a mischievous grin on his face, "That sounds familiar." She frowned at having had shown how all those years of him training her had rubbed off his teaching skills on her.

"Break, what are you doing to Oz?!"

Gilbert came storming outside at seeing Oz on the ground. "Looks like your noisy guardian is back," commented Break. Oz was still on the ground. "Gil, done working already?" he asked as Gilbert walked over and helped him up. "Relax, Gilbert, this is not that bad of a way to learn how to handle a sword. It's how Break taught me," mentioned Alexis. Gilbert stared at her surprised, "What?!" She merely smiled.

"So did you do what I asked?" asked Break. Gilbert pulled out a folded piece of paper as a response.

* * *

"Duke Barma's schedule?" questioned Oz as he looked at the piece of paper Gilbert had, "This is great. How did you get it?" The five of them had gone to a parlor to let Oz rest after the horrible defeat from Break. "I had a chance to take a peek in Reim's datebook," answered Gilbert, "I felt a little guilty, but it was the quickest way to get the job done."

"Well of course. I was the one who told you to get information from him," brought up Break.

"Why are you investigating idiot hair?" asked Alice. Gilbert answered, "Because Duke Barma and Isla Yura are from the same country. Duke Barma is a member of the foreign nobility."

"So we figure that Barma might approach Yura somehow," added Oz. He was going over Barma's schedule when he found what he was looking for. "Just as I thought, he's invited Yura to his townhouse in Reveille two days from now."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Break. Oz looked up, "As a matter of fact I think I do."

"So does this mean no more practice for now~?" chirped up Alexis. Oz glared at her, "Funny."

* * *

The group quietly made their way through the halls. "Hey, Oz, have you already forgotten? Pandora warned you pretty sternly not to misbehave," Gilbert whispered loudly. "Since Duke Barma won't tell us all that he knows, we have no other choice," Oz whispered back. "But—!" Gilbert was cut off.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?!"

Oz and Alice turned around to face the servant that called them. "Us?" asked Oz in a disguised feminine voice; both Oz and Alice were dressed in maid uniforms. His face's expression turned shy and vulnerable. "Well I'm very sorry; we don't remember which room is Master's."

"A-are you new here?" stuttered the servant blushing, "The Master's room is the innermost one around the corner." Oz beamed, "Thank you very much!"

"The guest is already there, so hurry up!" finished the servant before walking off with a flushed face. "Of course," said Oz waving. At that moment Break, Gilbert and Alexis peeked out of a closet right next to Oz and Alice.

Oz's face quickly turned disgusted and angry. "Well you two did a good job," giggled Alexis. Oz shot his head around, "Why couldn't you have done it? Alice didn't have to say anything anyway." The three of them stepped out of the closet. Gilbert was in a male servant's uniform and Alexis in a maid's uniform. "People would recognize Alexis quickly," explained Gilbert. "Either way we couldn't do anything about it, the male uniforms were too big for Oz-kun," Break chuckled.

"By the way, Break, why are you the only one who's not in a disguise?" asked Oz. "There's no need for me to be since I'm going to act on my own from here on," he answered, "I'm not very good at playing games you know." Oz stared at him. "I see; well then I'll play for you too."

* * *

Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Alexis walked into the sitting room and were just about to open the doors to the adjacent room when Alexis recognized Yura's voice. "It's Yura!" she whispered. They all looked through the crack in the doorway.

"To think I'd be allowed to walk into Pandora headquarters!" Yura was simply gushing. "What a chatty guy," mumbled Barma, "Enough with the pointless chitchat, what I want to know is why you went to Pandora." Yura calmed down and sat in his chair. "Oh, that. How can I say…? I just…" Barma gave him a piercing stare. "Well, I'm not good at beating around the bush! So I'll get straight to the point," continued Yura, "I've been appointed to research the abyss and the unknown power of the Abyss that exists in this country. Our nobles wish to somehow eliminate the threat called 'chains' that this country possesses."

Barma looked interested. "How foolish, you cannot obtain the power of the Abyss. It is the chaos that brings forth all life and all death. Only this country is in possession of the means to touch its chaos. Tell them that they would be better served by doing something about the crevasse created after the Great Earthquake that has divided the two countries."

"You are perfectly right!" smiled Yura, earning a perplexed look from the Duke, "In this case I will confess that the orders I received were just an excuse to approach you. Just like you, the only thing I am truly after is knowledge. To be frank, I don't really care what happens to this country or my own. I simply wish to learn everything I can, even if it were to bring about a second Tragedy of Sablier! If only I could go out laughing at the face of the overwhelmingly unknown!" Yura shot his head back laughing, "The thought alone is enough to thrill me!"

The group behind the door shuddered at the sight of Yura practically cackling. Gilbert turned at that moment and noticed that Alice wasn't with them anymore.

"Oz!"

"What is it?" the boy asked annoyed, "They're just getting to the good stuff—"

"The stupid rabbit is gone!"

"What?!" Alexis asked turning around.

"Is that why you invited the Nightray Duchess to join your cult, to satisfy your thirst for knowledge?" Barma's voice drifted through the door. "Elliot's mother?" whispered Oz to himself as he turned his attention back to the conversation. "Gil, go find Alice," said Oz, "I'll stay here." Gilbert was already making his way towards the door. "What are you—?"

"Just go!" Oz whispered loudly. Gilbert looked at Oz slightly concerned. "Don't worry, Gilbert, I'll stay with Oz," Alexis reassured him. He nodded and hurried off.

"Duke Barma, the only thing I am after is the red fruit of your wisdom," said Yura, "that's pretty simple don't you agree?"

"Hmm, well then, how about this?" started Barma, "I shall introduce you to Oz Vessalius."

_'What?!'_ both Alexis and Oz thought as they pushed themselves away from the door.

"I am aware that you have been looking into Oz Vessalius all this time. Well, that annoying brat is just your type, look over there." He pointed to the slightly ajar door Alexis and Oz were hiding behind with his fan.

SLAM!

Yura quickly slammed open the doors knocking over Oz and Alexis; however Oz was the only one concerned over.

"Oz!" Gilbert and Alice also burst into the room, but stopped at seeing Yura.

"Ooooooh!" Yura stared at Oz starry eyed, "B-b-bl-blonde haired, emerald eyed boy… A-a-are you really… Jack Vessalius-sama!" Yura practically knocked Oz over. "I'm not! My name is Oz Vessalius, nice to meet you!"Oz was getting freaked out by Yura.

"Hey, you! Get away from Oz!" Gilbert and Alice shouted in unison as they tried to pull Yura away from him. "What are you doing?!" cried out Yura, "Who are you two?!" But no matter Gilbert and Alice's efforts, Yura didn't budge. "Do not worry, Oz-sama," he said, "the one I am interested in is not you, but the man hidden inside of you: Jack Vessalius!"


	14. XIV

"What a surprise to have the chance to meet the real Oz-sama like this!"

It wasn't until Barma interfered that Isla Yura calmed himself down. When that was accomplished they all met in the library where Barma and Yura were in before. Break met up with them again and Oz, Alexis, Alice and Gilbert had changed back into their regular clothes.

"Really, Duke Barma, how could you?" continued Yura, "You should have told me right away that Oz-sama was here!" Barma chuckled, "Ah yes, I am a bit of a prankster." Alexis laughed nervously. _'Why did Duke Barma allow Oz and me to listen to the conversation if he knew we were there? Unless… unless he planned it.' _Her sapphire eyes glanced at the Duke a little irritated at thinking how she and the others had been used.

"O-Oz-sama!" Yura called out nervously. Oz shot his head around surprised, "Yes?!"

"T-there is one thing I have wanted to ask you for some time now, Oz-sama," said Yura just as nervously as before. "Yes, what is it?" smiled Oz. "Is it true that Jack Vessalius, the hero who saved this country, dwells in your soul? Or is that just a story you made up?"

Oz, Alice, Alexis and Gilbert merely stared at Yura. True, even Alexis couldn't believe it at first when Break and Reim had told her, but after a while it had become something that she accepted.

"I do not intend to refute the beliefs held by Pandora," he continued, "but, is it also true that there is nothing to prove their belief true. I am of a skeptic nature, and I have heard that you and your father do not have a good relationship. Might a lonely boy who hungers for affection fool and involve all of Pandora to get his father's attention?"

Gilbert tensed up, "How dare you!"

"Ah, excuse me, did I offend you?" Yura apologized.

"Let us suppose you are right," started Oz with a grin that was hard to decipher, "and it is all a lie. What would you do?"

"Nothing at all," answered Yura, "I only want to know the truth. I would express my admiration of the boy who managed to fool Pandora, but I have no intention of exposing your lie," Yura looked at Oz with a creepy glare, "however, if you speak the truth, I would like to extend an official invitation to you to visit my residence."

Alexis widened her eyes. _'Could this be what Barma is planning? To use this guy's admiration for Jack to get into his mansion? But why—' _She remembered a few days ago when Break mentioned how Pandora couldn't enter his mansion without consequence to search for the seal; if it was there.

"Well, Jack doesn't always come when I call," explained Oz. Yura looked disappointed for a second, but quickly switched to a smile. "That is unfortunate. I hope you summon me when Jack is ready to appear," He stood up to leave, "Duke Barma, thank you very much for today."

Oz's expression quickly turned angry. "Look how he's mocked you… you can't allow him to just go like that, can you?" spoke Oz as he stood up from his seat. What nobody noticed was Oz having had picked up a knife from the small table in front of the couch he sat on. He raised it and aimed for himself. "Oz?!" cried out Gilbert. Everyone stopped suddenly and stared at Oz, stunned: his unarmed hand had stopped the knife and was pulling it away. "Hahaha!" Oz started to laugh as he put the knife down on the table. The aura around him was different; Jack had taken over Oz's being.

"Goodness, what a silly boy you are! What were you going to do if I hadn't stopped you?!"

Barma was the first to speak. "What a surprise, to think you would truly make an appearance, my lord," he stated getting up from his chair. Jack looked over at the Barma family Duke. "Ah, you are one of Arthur's descendants are you not? Your eyes are just like his." It was right then that Barma fell to his knees before Jack.

Yura seemed to be past ecstasy at witnessing this. "If you really are Jack Vessalius-sama, then you must know the pledge that has been passed down by the guardians of the seals!" exclaimed Yura excitedly. The boy's eyes closed as if remembering. "Twist the snake 'round the silver stake. We bind his soul for all eternity. And vow to become…" Jack began to sway, "the fetters and shackles." Oz's body fell into Gilbert's arms. Alice and Alexis rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Ooohhh!" Yura coed excitedly.

* * *

"No, really? That man is a real idiot! Fooled by a bit of clever acting!" laughed Oz as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Calm down, Oz, seriously," insisted Alexis sitting on the couch next to him. Gilbert stood behind them. "What about the pledge you said?" asked Alice, who was for some reason sitting on the floor. Oz looked down at her. "It was written on the papers Rytas gave us," he explained, "It was one of the passages Duke Barma deciphered… good thing it was accurate."

"What are you talking about?!" cut in Barma, "Keep in mind that Yura was fooled so easily by your act because _I_ followed up most brilliantly!"

"That is true," commented Alexis, "It was Duke Barma's doing that truly convinced Yura; seeing someone of Duke Barma's status actually kneel before you would make anyone believe your words." Not only did she find this mostly true but she also saw it a good idea to stay on Barma's good side. "Well it seems that Miss Alexis appreciates my contribution," added Barma.

"By the way," continued Oz, "that guy was disgustingly happy when he left, don't you think?"

"Yes, but at the moment the only one who has been invited to his residence is Oz," brought up Gilbert. Barma turned to Oz, "So young Vessalius, have you already planned your next move?"

"Yes, of course," answered Oz glaring at Barma with all the hatred he had for the man.

* * *

Two days later Oz and the others were in the drawing room at Pandora waiting for Isla Yura.

"Do you think this will work, Oz?"Gilbert asked him. "If I'm right about Yura, then yes," answered Oz. Alexis glanced at the clock. "It's nearly time," she announced getting up from her chair, "let's go, Gilbert." The man looked up at her confused, "Me? What for?" Alexis placed her hands on her hips, "It's weird being alone with him for even a few minutes. And I refuse to be alone with him for that long." He stood up, "Alright, I'll come with you."

They got to the main doors and waited for a few minutes for Yura to arrive; and when he did he made quite a show of it. "Why hello, Miss Alexis, how nice to see you again!" greeted Yura bursting through the carriage door, "It sure is wonderful of you to greet me when I come to Pandora!" Alexis felt a shiver do down her spine, but she smiled and returned the greeting, "Of course, it is a pleasure to see you again."

It was then that Yura noticed Gilbert's presence. "Oh, have we not met before?" asked Yura, "At Duke Barma's villa wasn't it?"

"We haven't been properly introduced, I am Gilbert Nightray, adopted son of the Nightray family," he introduced himself. "Yes, now I remember," recalled Yura, "you were quite protective of Oz-sama."

"Well we have all been friends for a long time now," explained Alexis hoping they wouldn't need to explain.

"Although, I thought the Nightray and the Vessalius families didn't cooperate well with each other? How did you all become friends?" Yura wondered aloud. This was not a good time to explain their story; they needed to distract him. "Reim-san, there you are," called out Gilbert. Yura and Alexis looked ahead of them to see Reim headed their way. "Good afternoon, Gilbert-sama, Miss Alexis," greeted Reim slipping into his proper and respectful tone at noticing Yura, "And greetings to you as well Isla Yura, I didn't realize you would be coming by today."

"It has been a while, Reim-san, and actually I was asked to come by Oz-sama," said Yura.

"I'm sorry, Reim-san, but you must excuse us, Oz is waiting for us," Alexis cut in, thankful that Yura had forgotten their previous conversation. "Yes of course, my apologies," apologized Reim, "but may I speak with you for a moment, Miss Alexis?"

Alexis was a bit surprised by Reim's request and wasn't quite sure what to do. "Uh, well, I suppose so," she nodded in Gilbert's direction to take things from there. He understood and cleared his throat to get Yura's attention. "If you'll follow me then, Oz is waiting in the drawing room." Yura happily followed Gilbert wanting to see Oz.

Reim waited until the two were out of earshot. "Alexis, what is he doing here?" he asked in a low tone. She hesitated a moment, "Well this is all a part of Oz's plan." He looked at her with a doubtful expression. "Just be careful about how you all go about this plan, things are dangerous as is."

She smiled, "I know. You always did tell me when to be careful."

* * *

Alexis was heading for the drawing room after Reim left when she heard Yura's shocked cry.

"You cannot come to my residence?!"

She came in just in time for the show. She snuck in without being noticed and stood off to the side of the room with Gilbert.

"You may not be aware, but in this country all aristocrats are allowed to take part in social gatherings only once they undergo their coming of age ceremony," explained Oz, "however, to this day I still have not been presented to society. Because of this, I am not allowed to visit other aristocrats' residences, it is considered unbecoming to do so."

"T-then you could come once you have been properly introduced into society!"

"Yes, I wish I could but… my father won't allow it!" Oz buried his face in his hands, "As you have said, my father dislikes me. He won't allow me to come out into society as long as he can do something to prevent it. But, there is no place in this country that is out of my father's influence." Yura jumped up. "Oz-sama, do not worry. If the party were to be held at my home, no matter how influential your father is, he would not be able to interfere!" Yura went over to Oz, "Let's do it, Oz-sama, let's hold your presentation ceremony at my mansion!"


	15. XV

The plan was underway and everyone was getting ready for Oz's second coming of age ceremony.

"I personally don't like how we're using Oz's coming of age ceremony to get into Yura's mansion," Alexis commented to Sharon. The two girls were in a spare bedroom at Pandora filled with dresses, and Sharon was currently looking at herself in a mirror deciding if she liked the dress she was wearing; the eighth one thus far.

The Rainsworth daughter turned around. "I know you don't like using something this important as a cover, but we must do what we have to do, Alexis," Sharon walked over to her, "and what the two of us have to do right now is pick out dresses for the party." This may have been a serious and most likely dangerous operation, but for Sharon this was still a party and she hadn't been to one in a long time.

"Well the one you're wearing really suits you," said Alexis smiling again. The girl looked in the mirror again and twirled around to see the back, "It does look nice… I think I'll wear this one." Sharon looked at her friend now, her pink eyes sparkling, "Now we have to look for a dress for you~" Alexis tensed up in her chair. "Wait! M-maybe we should look for a dress for Alice. I'll go get her." She got up and quickly headed toward the door. "Good idea! I'll wait for you two here," said Sharon already looking at options for Alice.

Alexis closed the door behind her. "That girl sure can get crazy when it comes to girly things," she murmured to herself. Alexis started down the hall to find Alice. After a few steps she heard someone behind her; before she could turn around the person spoke.

"Hello, my dear butterfly."

The woman stiffened and turned around. "Hello, Vincent." The two did not end up on good terms when she last saw him at the Nightray mansion, and she was certain they never would.

"Are you getting ready for Oz's second coming of age ceremony?" asked Vincent coming closer to her. Alexis glared at him as he did. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk of his off his face for asking her such a question. "Of course I am, I wouldn't miss my own friend's party," she responded. At that, Vincent's gold and wine eyes slit into a questioning look. "You know," he started, "I always wondered how you were friends with Oz and Gilbert." Alexis' glare grew more intense at his comment. "What do you mean, Vincent?" she asked. His smirk grew. "Well," he continued, "you were younger then Oz, and you hadn't done your coming of age ceremony yet. How were you allowed to visit them?"Her eyes widened, he had a point. Until someone did their coming of age ceremony they weren't allowed to visit other noblemen's estates. Why was she an exception?

Vincent looked at the woman's expression with satisfaction. He started walking forward and stopped next to Alexis. "I suggest you think about that." He continued down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

_'There is no reason to think about that,'_ thought Alexis, _'that shouldn't affect me… right?'_ The girl mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. Of course that was of no concern right now. Right now was about making sure the operation went off without problems. She left to go look for Alice.

* * *

By now Alexis had checked the kitchen and dining room and hadn't found the young chain. She decided to check the balcony as a final search. Knowing that it was tea time, she hoped that perhaps Alice would be outside with Oz.

The second she was about to go through the doors a plate came flying inside. "What do you mean I have to wear a dress?!" Alexis went outside to see Alice grabbing Oz by his shirt collar and shaking him as Gilbert tried to pry her off of him. "It's a party, stupid rabbit!" Gilbert explained.

"Judging by what Alice screamed, you're on the same topic Sharon wants to talk to Alice about," Alexis popped into the conversation. The three turned and looked at her. "Oh, so Sharon is picking dresses already?" asked Oz, Alice's shaking not having had fazed him. "Of course," answered Alexis, "and it's Alice's turn." She walked over and placed herself behind Alice's chair and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Let's go, Alice~" her grip tightened ever so slightly, "Sharon is waiting~"

Alice knew it was best to follow along.

* * *

"I think either red or purple looks best on her," commented Sharon holding up dresses in said colors. "Red is probably the best color," agreed Alexis. Alice sat in a chair by the window wondering how two girls had gone through an entire roomful of dresses in less than a half hour. "Well, Alice, which color do you prefer?" asked Sharon. The girl looked between the two dresses, not really caring which one to pick. "I don't really care, just pick something," said Alice as she turned her amethyst eyes to the window.

"Just leave her be, Sharon, she hasn't really been into this since she got here," commented Alexis, "let's find a red dress for her." She started to look through the pile of red dresses. Sharon sighed, "Alright." She gave the red dress to Alice and pushed her towards the changing room. "By the way," she started as Alice looked at the dress as if it would bite her, "you should start looking for a dress yourself."

Alice turned to look at the woman. "You haven't picked your dress yet?" she questioned, "then why did you bring me here first?"

"Well, honestly, Sharon was in a really girly mood so I didn't want her complete attention," Alexis sheepishly explained. Alice glared daggers at her.

After Alice changed into the dress Sharon had given her, the other two girls agreed that red suited her best. "I like the color and I also like that dress for her," commented Alexis looking Alice over. "I completely agree," agreed Sharon. Alice could honestly care less. "You can change now, Alice," said Sharon before turning to Alexis, "and you should start looking at dresses." Alexis sighed with a small smile, "Alright." She walked over to a pile of dresses and started to sift through them. One in particular caught her attention. She held up the deep emerald green dress for Sharon to see. "What do you think about this one?"

Sharon looked at it and her eyes gleamed. "It's gorgeous! The color would look fantastic on you!" she exclaimed.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in," called out Sharon. The door opened to reveal Reim with an armful of papers. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he started, "but have you seen Break by any chance?" He was just the person Alexis wanted to see. "No, he's not here," answered Alexis as she put the dress on the bed, "but I'll help you look for him." She walked over to him and grabbed his free arm pulling him out of the room. It wasn't until they were farther down the hall that Reim spoke up. He shifted his arm slightly to adjust the papers in his other occupied arm as he said, "What are you planning, Alexis?" She looked up at his brown eyes, smiling, "What are you talking about? I can't help my friend for a while?" Her grip tightened. He flinched knowing that Alexis wasn't going to be letting him go so easily.

When they reached his office Alexis loosened her grip on Reim a bit. "Well actually I need your help with something," she looked up at him with a serious expression, "I want to know how the Rosewood-Vessalius relations were from about 18 years ago." Reim's eyes widened a bit at her request. "Why on earth would you want to that, Alexis? And from 18 years ago nonetheless?"

"Because it wasn't until recently that I realized how odd it was that I could visit the Vessalius estate as frequently as I did as a child," she explained as she intently looked at him to see if any recognition sparked in the man's eyes.

He blinked. "Are you wondering why you could visit when you hadn't even done your coming of age ceremony yet?" The way he said it so nonchalantly surprised Alexis, "To be honest, when I heard about your close friendship with Oz-sama I kind of looked into your history," he explained. Alexis' grip on him tightened again. "So then you know why I could visit Oz when I was younger?" Reim fidgeted, "They wanted to see if you two would get along." Alexis stared at him. "But why would they want to see if we got along…" she trailed off as she put the pieces together, "They wanted Oz to…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. "They wanted Oz to propose to you," Reim finished for her, "But, after a while the idea of a proposal fell through and they just let you continue visiting because your father saw what good friends you all had become."

Alexis was silent for a moment, and then she sighed, "I cannot imagine that happening." She opened the office door and held it open for Reim to walk through.

"Now if I may ask a question, why did this realization suddenly hit you?" asked Reim walking into the office and placing the papers onto the desk, "It seems odd that you would be thinking about that at a time like this." She sighed, "Well I'm sure you have some sort of idea about my relationship with Vincent Nightray," Reim's eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Earlier today I ran into him as I looked for Alice, and he mentioned how he wondered why I could visit Oz when I was younger. After that my mind started to fill with questions."

Reim pulled up a chair in front of his desk, motioning for Alexis to sit, he sat at his desk. "You're going to have to be even more careful around Vincent; this is the second time he's done this to you." Alexis stayed quiet. "Alexis?" Reim could see that she was hiding something. She had told him what had happened at the Nightray mansion when she went to see Elliot, but she hadn't told him about the first occurrence. "Alexis," he repeated, "did something else happen?"

She sighed, "There was another time…"

_*Flashback*_

_Alexis was enjoying herself at the Nightray's annual ball. She had hoped to see Gilbert, but had expected not to see him. She had danced most of the night and was tired by mid-evening. She escaped the party hall to rest for a while._

_"Good evening, Alexis. Are you enjoying yourself?"_

_The brunette spun around and her sapphire eyes met with Vincent Nightray's wine and gold eyes. She had been warned by Break to be wary of him, but so far Vincent had done nothing to her._

_"Hello, Vincent, yes I am, I just need a rest from the crowd."_

_"Really, I was heading toward the sitting room myself; I get tired of dancing and socializing after a while," he put on an innocent smile, "Why don't you join me? It does get lonely." She couldn't say no, she didn't want him to be suspicious of her for anything. But she never let her guard down._

_He led her to a lavishly decorated room where he sat by the window sill. "You know I've heard a few things about you, Alexis, all good of course. Nothing bad ever seems to be heard about a Rosewood," Vincent didn't look at her; rather, he stared out the window and looked at her reflection in the glass. She didn't like how he phrased his last sentence. _

_"Aren't you ever curious about a family's history?" he randomly added. She looked up at him raising an eyebrow wondering where that had come from. "Your family's history for instance is quite interesting," he got up from his spot at the window sill and walked up to her, she took a step back on instinct, "After all, how is it that your family has never lacked power amongst the Dukedoms? Especially after all these years?" As Vincent got closer Alexis started to back up until she felt the wall behind her. She wasn't strong enough to overpower him on her own; she was trapped. "Although," his hand shot up and slammed her neck against the wall, "I'm sure you don't even know how your family achieved its status."_

_He pulled out a pair of scissors he had picked up off the desk when entering the room that Alexis hadn't noticed. Vincent started to stroke her chin with the tip of the scissors as he continued, "How about I give you a history lesson. Your family actually wasn't all that strong, in fact they were subordinates to the Baskervilles up until the Tragedy of Sablier." He stared into her eyes. Alexis saw that he wasn't really looking at her, but rather that he was seeing something, or someone, else from his memories. _

_His attention came back to her, "I suggest you stay away. There is no need for anyone of the troublesome Rosewood family." He lowered her left shoulder sleeve and stroked her skin with the hand that held the scissors. "So soft and perfect… not to my taste." He opened the scissors and slashed the blade across Alexis's shoulder, letting go of her neck after. She leaned against the wall for support. She took a breath and realized that Vincent hadn't tightened his grip on her neck; she had been holding her breath. _

_"It looks as if you have had an accident, Alexis," mocked Vincent as he knocked over a vase from the shelf behind her. The vase crashing on the floor was the only noise heard. Alexis looked up at him with pure hate and fear in her eyes as she held her bleeding shoulder._

_"Is everything alright?" A maid walked into the room wondering about the sound she had heard, "Oh! Vincent-sama, is everything alright?" Vincent changed his expression to a worried one before turning to the maid, "No, it seems that one of our guests has had an accident. Please tend to her." The maid noticed Alexis leaning against the wall and hurried over to her. As she was led out, Alexis turned to Vincent one last time to shoot him a cold glare._

_*Flashback End*_

Reim shot up from his chair. "He did that?!"

"Calm down, Reim," said Alexis. "But how can I not be upset,  
you're shaking," Reim looked even more angry. She looked at her hands and saw what he meant. No matter how brave a façade she put up she couldn't trick herself into believing she wasn't scared of the adopted Nightray.

"I just wish I knew why he despises me so much," added Alexis, "All I can put together is that perhaps it's my family that he holds a grudge against, and he takes it out on me by default." Reim had calmed down. "I'm sorry to say that that is something that would be hard to find out. Your family records are kept by your family, and all Pandora has are records of what they've done at Pandora and what has been made public to the Dukedoms." Alexis looked into her lap, _'What is my family hiding?'_

"Alexis," she looked back up at Reim, "please be even more careful, you never know what Vincent might be capable of."

"I know," she agreed, "I have to be careful and well aware of everything; otherwise I might not see the end of this puzzle." 


	16. XVI

"Looks like we're here," announced Reim as he looked out the window.

"Are you both ready?" asked Alexis looking at the two men ridding in the carriage with her. Reim and Mr. Bridgeton nodded. The carriage stopped, Reim got out first followed by Mr. Bridgeton who helped Alexis down. Apparently there was a slight change in the plan for Alexis. She wasn't arriving with Oz and the others anymore.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alexis, there's going to be a change for you in the plan tomorrow," said Break from across the table. It was the day before the party, she and Break were having tea in the parlor alone. He had invited the young woman to have a few words with her._

_"What kind of change?" she asked._

_ "We can't have you raising suspicions even if it's just a little, so you can't go to the party with Oz, Gilbert and Alice," explained Break as he stabbed a cake with his fork and ate it whole before continuing, "It's true that you and your family have close relations in the Dukedoms, but few outside of Pandora know of and understand this. It would certainly be odd to other nobles if they saw you arrive with a Nightray and a Vessalius."_

_"So then who am I going with?" she asked._

_He raised his teacup to his lips. "We've arranged for you to go with Reim and another Pandora member you've worked with before, Mr. Bridgeton."_

_The woman blushed at remembering the past times she'd worked with the man. "Why him?" she asked trying to act nonchalant. Break observed this with humor and put his cup down. "Well I've found him easy to… how should I put it… oh, yes, manipulate," he explained smiling, "also, it's entertaining to see how things go when you're with him and Gilbert."_

_"Not funny, Break," blushed Alexis looking away from him._

_*End Flashback*_

They entered the mansion and saw the ballroom filled with guests.

"Look who's here!"

The trio looked around until they found the source of the voice: Xerxes Break.

"Don't you look lovely, Alexis," he commented. She paired the strapless deep emerald green dress with elbow length black gloves and a black choker necklace with a black teardrop stone. She had her hair done up with soft curls cascading around her face. "Thank you, Break," she thanked, flattered.

Break glanced around the ballroom. "My, my, when someone from one of the Four Great Dukedoms does their presentation ceremony, the attendees are certainly of a whole other level." Reim glared at him, "You really know no shame, Xerxes." Alexis and Mr. Bridgeton laughed nervously at their conversation.

KYAA!

The four looked at a small group of young women swooning at Vincent Nightray who was at the center of the cluster.

Alexis stiffened. She figured he would be here, but she couldn't fight the fear that bubbled inside of her. Reim glanced at her and noticed the fear in her eyes. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which seemed to help relax the young woman. The conversation they had not so long ago came to both of their minds.

KYAA!

They followed the sound of the second squeals and saw another group of young women, swooning over Gilbert this time.

Alexis' cheeks warmed at seeing him. He looked so handsome in his suit with the Nightray crest embellished on the left lapel of his jacket and his hair pulled back, which showed off his golden eyes. She realized two things: Gilbert was scared, most likely because of what part Oz was playing in this plan, and that she was jealous of all those women around him.

"Jeez, that good-for-nothing."

Alexis' ears perked at hearing a certain blonde's voice.

"Overshadowing his master, I'll have to punish him severely later," continued Oz. The brunette woman giggled at Oz's comment. "Over here, Oz-sama!" called out Reim, he handed him a feather, "Congratulations on your introduction to society." Oz accepted the feather as he smoothed down his hair. "Reim-…er, Mr. Lunettes, thank you for attending in proxy of Duke Barma."

"Don't forget me, Oz-kun!" Break added with his own feather in his hand.

"Hello, Oz," greeted Alexis, "there's something different about you today." She handed him a feather she had that was similar to Break and Reim's. "Good to see you, Alexis, and yeah, I've done my best to try and slick down my hair," Oz tried smoothing down his hair again as he explained. Alice came up to group after having had left Sharon. "Hey Oz, what's with the feather?" she asked, curious. "Every guest assembled here today will give me a white feather when I greet them," explained Oz, "it's proof of the fact that they acknowledge my coming into society. It's more of a symbolic gesture really."

"I see… I don't really get it, but, if that's the case you can definitely have this!" she shoved a feather that was at her side in Oz's face. He smiled at her cheerful attitude. "Thank you, Alice."

"Oz-sama," called Mr. Bridgeton, trying to get the boy's attention. Oz smiled at him, "Hello, Mr. Bridgeton, thank you for coming." The young man handed the boy a feather, "Congratulations on your presentation into society." It was then that it occurred to Oz. "Oh, so then it was arranged for you to escort Alexis tonight, Mr. Bridgeton?" he asked. Mr. Bridgeton nodded, "Yes, I was told that I would be accompanying Miss Alexis and Mr. Reim tonight."

"Well, since you've stolen her from us, take good care of my friend tonight," smiled Oz with a wink. The comment and gesture brought blushes to both adults' faces. Alexis glared at her young friend for suggesting anything.

A creepy aura was sensed all around, and it was Oz who got the full affect. "Why are you always around me, Mr. Yura?" asked Oz as let off an obvious shiver. "Don't mind me, Oz-sama. I'm only trying to carve your glorious appearance on this day of your presentation into society." Oz shivered. "Well, you're making me uncomfortable," an idea popped into his head, "There are guests I still have to greet, so I have to go." Oz grabbed Alice and walked off trying to escape Yura, but the man followed.

"Perhaps we should go follow them, Mr. Bridgeton," suggested Alexis, "just in case." He nodded in agreement, and they followed Oz, Alice and Yura. As the two left they made sure to block Break and Reim from any eyes as they snuck away to a more secluded spot.

* * *

"It looks like we lost them, Miss Alexis," stated Mr. Bridgeton. They had been following Oz, Alice and Yura, but had lost them after trying to catch up for a few minutes. Alexis glanced around before sighing, "You're right; Oz was walking away to fast." They had to meet up with him, Alice and Gilbert soon.

"Alexis?"

At hearing her name she turned around and spotted Elliot. Seeing him brought a smile to her face. "Hello, Elliot!" she greeted, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well I'm not going to let my adopted brothers represent the Nightray household on their own." Alexis thought back to when she saw Gilbert and Vincent. _'Good call on that one,'_ she thought.

"So where is Shorty?" he asked, looking around. Alexis looked at him strangely. "I'm talking about Oz," he explained noticing her confused look. "Well we lost him a while ago; we're looking for him right now," Alexis explained, also starting to look around again. "There's Oz-sama," said Mr. Bridgeton, spotting him through a crowd. The three headed in Oz's direction.

"By the way," Elliot directed toward Mr. Bridgeton, "who are you?"

"Sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is Matthew Bridgeton, I'm here with Miss Alexis and Reim-san," he introduced himself. Alexis took that in, she's never known Mr. Bridgeton's first name in all the time she's worked with him. It was embarrassing to admit.

They reached Oz after working their way through the crowd. "Hey Shorty," called out Elliot. Oz looked around and saw them. "Elliot! Thank you for coming!" beamed Oz as he walked over. "I had to, it's my duty as a member of one of the Four Great Households," said Elliot with his arms crossed.

"Uh huh~"

"What's the matter with you? Here take this." Elliot handed Oz a feather like the ones he had been handed by many other guests. However, Elliot also gave him an additional two. "Why three feathers?" asked Alexis. "Well, two of them are mine and Leo's and the third is from my big sister Vanessa, she's over there," explained Elliot pointing in her direction.

"So where's Leo then?" asked Oz.

"He wasn't feeling too well, so he's resting in another room now."

"Really?"

"He never really liked this kind of events…" Elliot trailed off his voice softening.

"Elliot?" Oz tried getting his attention. "Lately there's been something wrong with Leo; he seems to be brooding over something. Sometimes talking to him is simply impossible…" Elliot trailed off again.

"Elliot?" repeated Alexis; his comments were worrying her about him and Leo. Elliot shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, never mind, forget it," he said as he waved good-bye walking away back to his sister. Oz and Alexis stared after him, still confused on what was just said. "So I'm guessing you don't know much about what's going on between them either?" Alexis asked Oz. The boy shook his head, "Not any more then you."

"Miss Alexis, Oz-sama," Oz and Alexis turned around remembering about their third member. Luckily, he knew when it was best for him to be quiet. "Oh, yes, Mr. Bridgeton?" answered Alexis. Mr. Bridgeton half-turned so they could see what he was referring to, "I believe Gilbert-sama and Miss Alice are trying to get your attention."

The two looked over and saw Gilbert and Alice doing just that.

Gilbert and Alice came over to the blonde boy. "Finally found you," said Gilbert somewhat relieved. "Took you long enough," Oz retorted playfully. "How's everything going?" asked Alexis. If they had come to find them to regroup then everything was going according to plan; at least everyone hoped.

Gilbert and Alexis hadn't seen each other since the day before, so he hadn't seen her in her dress until now. "W-well everything is going smoothly," he stammered his cheeks pink in color. He looked her up and down thinking that the dark emerald color looked amazing against her fair complexion and that the dress's corset top fit beautifully on her, hugging and highlighting certain curves.

The ballroom music filled the air around them as couples danced on the dance floor. The group looked onto the couples. Alice was enthralled by the passer-bys, almost as if hypnotized by their movements.

"Oz-sama, what are you doing over there pretending to be a wallflower? Come and join us!" Oz cringed at hearing Yura's voice from the dance floor. "Looks like I don't have a choice… you guys wait here—" Oz started before he was interrupted by Alice tugging him by the arm onto the dance floor. "Let's go, Oz," she simply said. Gilbert and Alexis stared at Oz and Alice dancing in amazement; Alice was graceful and elegant in each step she took. "Miss Alice is an exceptional dancer," commented Mr. Bridgeton. "She is," said Alexis, "I never knew she had it in her," she whispered this last part to Gilbert.

The three glanced to the side to where Yura now was watching Oz and Alice dance. They had to keep an eye on the man and keep him in the ballroom so Reim and the other Pandora agents could move about without much trouble.

"Philippe?!" They turned back around to see what Oz was startled about. There was a group of children being led through the ballroom. "What are all these kids doing here?" wondered Mr. Bridgeton. Gilbert turned back to look at Yura; he was gone.

"He's gone, Yura's gone," he said stiffly.

* * *

Alexis was hurrying down hallways looking for any sign of Yura. After Oz and Alice came back, they split up to try to locate the man. Gilbert, Oz and Alice went off together and Alexis and Mr. Bridgeton each went off on their own.

She stopped and took in her surroundings. After surveying how much she had already covered, Alexis hurried around the corner to cover the rest of the wing she was in. She regretted not having had stopped to hear if anyone was coming as she ran into someone.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little butterfly," came Vincent's smooth voice.

She gasped as she ran into him. "Vincent, weren't you in the ballroom?" she asked. "I thought you would have remembered that I get tired of parties after a while," he brought up, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "I left to get some peace and quiet." He grabbed her arm to keep her from going anywhere, "how about you keep me company." Alexis was dragged off. There were a few seconds of silence. "You know, I thought you would've taken heed of my warning to stay away, Alexis," Vincent finally said, breaking the silence. She turned to him, "how could I even think of leaving my friends." Alexis gave him a hard stare.

Vincent suddenly pushed her against the wall trapping her between his hands. "Don't even think of twitching that pretty little hand of yours," he said when he saw Alexis moving her hand towards her concealed gun in the skirts of her dress. There was no way out; she was trapped.

"You've always wondered, haven't you?" asked Vincent, "Why I have a grudge against your family? It's actually a simple explanation. As I explained to you before, your family used to assist the Baskervilles over a hundred years ago before and during the Tragedy of Sablier." Alexis glared at him. "That's not true. The Rosewood family has always been a mediator between the families; before and after the Tragedy." She looked into his eyes to only see a knowing glint that mocked her.

Vincent grabbed Alexis' chin to bring her closer. "How exactly do you think your family has that power of neutrality?" he whispered. "The only way a family could go on for so long without getting tainted by the influence of a stronger family is if they had a power on their side; a certain power that is quite rare. And that power just so happens to come in the form of a chain.

"In this world there is the light and the dark, but there also has to be a gray area to act as the mediator between the two. Your family just so happens to be that gray area. Although to be granted that ability, your family was under the power of the family who could give them access to that chain, the Baskervilles." Vincent looked into her eyes and saw the disbelief then realization in them. He traced his thumb along her jaw line as he continued, "You look so much like her," his hand wrapped around her neck, his smooth voice gone, "so much like that treacherous women!"

Alexis gasped, scared, but Vincent never tightened his grip. "But, you don't just look like her," he whispered, his tone genuinely calm. He lowered his hand from her neck and dropped his other arm that trapped her.

"Vincent-sama, Miss Alexis?"

The brunette women turned at hearing them being called, Vincent didn't even bother to look up. "Mr. Bridgeton is everything alright?" she asked. "Oh, yes, Oz-sama was just looking for you," he answered, covering up the true reason at seeing Vincent with her. Vincent hadn't said a word and walked away at that point. Alexis watched him walk off perplexed at the encounter.

"Anything on Yura's whereabouts?" she asked Mr. Bridgeton. "No, he wasn't in the west wing, I came here to the east to see if you needed any assistance," he explained. "Don't worry, I've finished here. We should get going and see if the others have found Yura," she said. "Of course," Mr. Bridgeton agreed. They headed back to the ballroom when…

"AAHH!"

The shriek pierced the air. Alexis and Mr. Bridgeton spun around startled. "Down this way!" said Mr. Bridgeton at figuring the exact direction the shriek came from. They ran down the hallway and at an intersection they heard sobbing. Looking down the intersecting hallway they saw a maid, Oz, Leo—and a headless corpse.

"The headhunter… is here?!" whispered Alexis.


	17. XVII

Alexis ran up to Oz. "Oz, what's going on?!" The boy was staring at something in the pool of blood. She followed his gaze and saw what it was. It was one of Pandora's pendants. Her breath stopped and she instantly thought of Reim. He was supposed to be with a group of Pandora agents to search for the sealing stone.

"Leo," started Oz, "return to the ballroom with this maid right away. Tell the others what happened." Leo was startled at his request, "What about you, Oz-kun?" Oz stood up from kneeling next to the maid, "I'll keep looking for clues here."

"But it's too dangerous!" exclaimed Leo, "I'll stay with—!"

"No," interrupted Oz, "If the headhunter is really behind these murders, Elliot is most likely the next target than I am." Leo became silent knowing that this was true.

Alexis turned to Mr. Bridgeton, "Mr. Bridgeton, go with Leo, I'll stay with Oz." He was about to interject but she stopped him as she checked her gun, "Don't worry, just go." He didn't say a word and nodded. After helping the maid up, Mr. Bridgeton and Leo left to tell the others. Oz looked back down the hallway they were in. It was pitch black but there was someone there. He turned to Alexis and she nodded, gun already in hand.

"I know someone's there," Oz called out. A figure moved.

WHOOSH

Alexis was nearly knocked over by the force of a portal opening around Oz. A figure jumped out of it and slammed the figure in the dark to the ground. "Alice?!" cried out Oz and Alexis upon recognizing her. The girl looked up, "Hey, Oz!"

"Oz-sama!" Oz flinched, but remembered it was Sharon speaking through Eques in his shadow, "Please stop trying to do everything yourself! I sent Alice to you for now. I'll send Gilbert too as soon as I find him." It sounded like she was going to say something else, but Sharon cut herself off. "Sharon?" called Oz.

"Oz!" Alice had pulled off the figure's hood, "He's a friend of yours isn't he?" Oz stared at the person surprised, "Philippe, what are you doing here?!" Alice let the boy go. "I wanted to surprise you!" explained the young boy. Oz took in the boy's appearance, "Philippe, why are you wearing a crimson robe?" Philippe smiled as he fixed the cloak, "Oh, this? It's a costume for the play that we're going to do! The children of the House of Fianna are all playing the part of the Baskervilles! And the Baskerville I play is supposed to show you the way," He ran over to Oz and started pulling on his sleeve, "Come on!"

"Hey kid," stared Alice, "what's the name of this play you're going to perform?" Philippe let go of Oz and turned to her, "It's called the Tragedy of Sablier!" Oz stepped back startled. He turned to Alexis, "Alexis, go and tell the others. I haven't heard from Sharon so you're going to have to go find them." She hesitated, "but, Oz—"

"Alexis, someone has to tell the others what we've found out, hopefully before anything happens," interrupted Oz. She paused again but nodded. "Just be careful, you too, Alice," she hurried off. _'Isla Yura, the House of Fianna, the Tragedy of Sablier, the Headhunter; what does this all mean?'_

She tried to return to the ballroom but was getting disoriented and lost her way. "Damn it, I have to stop worrying so much and focus," she mumbled. Footsteps were running and coming in her direction. Alexis tensed up and thought of Vincent.

"Alexis?"

She relaxed, "Gilbert, what's happening? Did you see Leo or Mr. Bridgeton?" He stopped in front of her, "What? No, no one has seen them. But right now there are bigger problems, someone has been decapitated and the ballroom has been set on fire."

"Someone else?!" she exclaimed. Gilbert looked at her confused and startled. "That's why Oz and I sent Leo and Mr. Bridgeton, we found someone decapitated. And…" she paused, "and we found Philippe and he told us that he and the rest of the children of Fianna were playing the role of the Baskervilles in a play." His eyes widened, "Where's Oz?!" She turned back the way she was coming from, "This way!" They ran down the hallways trying to get back to where the decapitated body was found. Alexis was getting frustrated, _'I was sure this was the way.'_

Finally they found something she recognized, the staircase that she and Mr. Bridgeton had passed before finding Oz and Leo. But there was someone in front of it.

"Elliot?!" called out Gilbert. The Nightray son was on his knees staring down the stairs. They were getting closer when someone grabbed Elliot by the wrist and pulled him up. "Break?" Alexis recognized him in an instant. "It's best you don't resist, Elliot Nightray," he pulled Elliot up higher, "or should I say the Headhunter?"

Everyone stood still. "I'm… the Headhunter?" asked Elliot disbelievingly, he furrowed his eyebrows and glared back at Break's serious ruby red eyes, "How dare you! Are you telling me I killed my own sister, Vanessa?!" Break lessened his gaze's intensity, "The situation would imply much. When I rushed here I sensed only one presence, yours."

"No, I—!"

Break pulled him down to the floor to a sitting position and kneeled behind him, "Very well, you leave me with no choice. Now then, Gilbert-kun, confirm with your own eyes whether the mark of an illegal contractor in present on his chest or not." Gilbert's eyes widened, "Break…" The white-haired smiled, "There's nothing to be afraid of. As I told you a little while ago, so long as I keep doing this, neither he nor the children of Fianna's House can use the abilities of Humpty Dumpty." The intensity in his eyes left for a second, "I read the situation wrong. I didn't think that the children of the House of Fianna would be here. If I had known I would have told Oz-kun right away." Elliot was lost in thought. Alexis looked down and held her head in her hand at the influx of information. _'When did Break tell Gilbert this?'_

"Hurry up, Gilbert-kun, if you don't the seal will disappear," Break ordered again.

"No! I'm not an illegal contractor—!"

"Hold your tongue," Alexis and Elliot looked up at Break, "It's useless trying to stall for time."

"Break, let go of Elliot!" Gilbert finally spoke up. Break glared at him, "Were you even listening to me?" Gilbert got angrier, "Elliot would never become an illegal contractor!"

"Then what's the problem?! Hurry up and check!"

"So why?! Why are you so keen on getting me to do it?!" Gilbert checked his tone, "Something's… wrong with you... I can understand that you're worried about Reim, but that doesn't mean you can do this." Alexis tensed at remembering about her friend. Break tightened his grip on Elliot, "Don't you dare talk to me as if you understand me!"

"Wait!" Everyone stopped at hearing Elliot, "Alright, fine, I'll… do it myself. At a time like this you shouldn't be arguing."

"Is anybody down there?!" The group heard running footsteps a floor above them, and when they looked up a man was looking over the side of the banister. "P-please help me! He's going to kill me! He just started c-cutting off heads!"

SLASH

The man's head was cut off and his lifeless body fell to the ground; the head fell over the banister and rolled down the stairs. Alexis heard the tapping of footsteps, "The murderer is still up there!" She hadn't said a word until that point. After stalling for a second, Break pushed Elliot aside and ran off. Alexis ran after him, she heard Gilbert tell his adoptive little brother, "Elliot, stay here!"

By the time the three of them reached the next floor up there was no one there. Gilbert looked down the hallway near the body as Alexis and Break examined the corpse. "Break," started Gilbert, "back there you said 'as long as I'm restraining Elliot, Humpty Dumpty's abilities can't be used.' Yet the Headhunter appeared. That means this has nothing to do with Elliot!"

"What are you up to this time, Break?"

Break and Gilbert barely heard her. Alexis' voice started quiet but it soon reached her normal volume, "Why did you say what you said to Elliot?"

"You owe us an explanation!" Gilbert added, "I'm tired of being in the dark! If I knew, I would be able to—!" Break broke out laughing. "'You might be able to help'?" he finished Gilbert's sentence, "That's what you're thinking, isn't it?" He stood up, "Do you really think you can help me? You're a spoiled brat who can't do anything unless Oz-kun is around. You shouldn't have such a high opinion of youself!" Gilbert made a move for him, "Why you!"

Before any of the three knew what was happening, Gilbert had punched Break. "Gilbert! Break!" Alexis tried to intervene but was too late.

WHACK

Gilbert was on the floor holding his torso groaning from the hit from Break's cane. "I'll go after the contractor alone. You keep looking for Alice-kun and Oz-kun." He turned around and ran down the hall that was next to them. Alexis went to his side, "Are you alri—?"

"Don't worry about me," he stopped her, "Go after Break, something's not right with him." She nodded and went after her white-haired friend. She thought she wouldn't catch up to him but he had stopped suddenly. Alexis could hear the faint tap of footsteps. Break followed the sound and she cautiously followed him. He followed the sound down to the underground tunnels of the mansion, but by then the footsteps of the other person were gone.

Alexis was about a few feet from him when he sharply spun around and his cane aimed at her head. "Break?!" she called out worriedly as soon as she saw him move. He stopped at recognizing her voice and his eyes widened. His cane was barely a few inches from her head, "Alexis, why are you following me?" She glared at him, "What kind of question is that? You know I came to help you!" Break turned away from her, "You would be more useful with the others." She grabbed his arm, "Break! You can't do this alone!" He pulled from her grasp and walked off. "Break!" Alexis hurried after him. He paused for a second, he seemed to stiffen, and then suddenly broke into a run. She followed and almost ran into him when he stopped in front of a doorway. "What's wrong—?"

"He is already dead."

Her blood ran cold at hearing those words. She turned her sight to the inside of the room. There was a man and young girl in similar red cloaks; the cloaks of the Baskervilles. The man was holding the wrist of a lifeless body on the ground. Alexis struggled to look at the body's face. "Reim?" she took a step forward but collapsed to her knees. Her vision got blurry and she touched her eyes, feeling her gloves moisten.

"Reim? Answer me. Reim," Break spoke calmly. The man stood up and turned around, "The Mad Hatter, Xerxes Break." The little girl looked at him; her face was covered in blood. "It's useless, Mad Hatter, "continued the man, "You can tell at a glance. This man has already…" Break leaned against the wall and sighed. A powerful force started to form above him as he contemplated something.

"Well? I thought you wanted a playmate?" Break looked up at the two Baskerville as he drew his sword, "Instead of Reim, I'll play with you."

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Everyone turned to look at the woman who was shaking on the ground with her arms wrapped around her body. "This isn't true, this can't be happening." Alexis flinched and shot her gaze up; they weren't a calming ocean blue any more, but a cold icy blue. Break was a little startled but not surprised. The two Baskervilles looked at her with caution. "We knew you had a Rosewood family member with you," stated the man, "but we didn't think you would have the Blue Monarch's contractor." Break had been right to keep tabs on Alexis for all these years. "Just as a surprise to me, I never thought my suspicions would be true," he simply stated. Break had his sword at the ready, "Who are you?" he asked her.

The woman stood up with a wicked smirk on her face, "I see that you can tell that I'm not your little friend Alexis. I am the Blue Monarch, family chain of the Rosewood earldom." She noticed the two Baskervilles and her expression fell, "Fang, Lily, I see you two survived alright."

Break took advantage of the moment and charged at the Baskervilles. Fang picked up Lily and dodged him, breaking through the wall with his sword and escaped outside. "Don't think you can escape me that easily," murmured Break. He was about to go after them, but stopped and looked back at the Blue Monarch. She noticed and chuckled, "Relax, Mad Hatter, I still cannot do anything without Alexis becoming aware." He nodded and jumped out after the Baskervilles.

The chain felt a sharp pain in her head, "And it looks like that might not be too far off."

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings; a dark sky and a reflective surface for the ground. She stood up and ripples formed around her footstep, it was water.

"Good to see you are awake."

She looked around to see who was talking, no one.

"Come now, I am right here in front of you."

Alexis stopped; it was like that time back then, before her thirteenth birthday. She looked up and saw a woman that looked just like her, but she had flapping blue butterfly wings and cold, icy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. The woman laughed, "Really, you still ask this? Vincent has been dropping a lot of hints and you have remembered recently. But, since you do not want to see the truth, I will be kind enough to explain it to you." She flew down in front of Alexis. The woman had her hair flowing loosely and had a short dark blue dress with a corset top laced with black ribbon and black tights with black heeled boots that had dark blue ribbon lacing them. She also wore a black lace petticoat that peeked out under the shorter dark blue top skirt and unattached dark blue sleeves trimmed in black lace.

"The day before your thirteenth birthday you escaped your room to find the flowers you had dropped," the woman started, "You were about to return to your room but something drew you to the small woods. When you were deep into the trees you found a blooming blue rose. You tried to pick it but it cut your finger, and as soon as your blood fell into the bloom it withered away."

Alexis stared off and hugged herself remembering the pain afterwards. "And after, I felt so much pain all over my body," she completed the explanation. The Blue Monarch harshly grabbed Alexis' chin and pulled it towards her so they looked at each other eye to eye, "You know what happened next." Alexis slapped her hand away, "I became… your… contractor."

The water started to form into large waves. The Blue Monarch looked around satisfied and turned back to Alexis, "You have finally awakened my powers. I suggest you be careful with them." She flapped her wings and flew away. "Wait!" called out Alexis. A wave crashed over the woman and pulled her down into the dark depths of the water.

She sat up quickly on the cold, hard floor. Alexis took in a few breaths feeling as if she really had been drowning. She looked around remembering she was in the underground tunnels of Yura's mansion. Her eyes landed on Reim's lifeless form.

"Reim…" her eyes sprung with tears again. She remembered what had happened before she had lost consciousness, "Break, and the Baskerville!" wiping her eyes she grabbed her gun and, with one last look at Reim, she jumped out of the hole in the wall and went looking for her companion and his opponents.


	18. XVIII

CRASH!

Alexis heard something hit something hard. She raced to the location and hid behind a tree to see what was going on. There was a dog like chain that was thrown across the small open space and landed on the male Baskerville.

"Fang!" the little girl cried coming to Fang's side, she still had blood on her face but it was mostly dried. Alexis looked in the opposite direction of where the dog like chain was thrown from. Break was coming from that direction. "Get out of the way, Lily!" Fang yelled. They looked back to Break and saw the massive energy forming from him. "Mad Hatter, the chain that kills other chains," Lily thought aloud.

Break's face stayed expressionless as Mad Hatter formed behind him. When it fully formed he smiled a little to himself. Alexis could guess what was going on in his head, _'Reim just died and he always warned him to be careful with Mad Hatter's powers. He's going to…'_

A small creature flew out of the ground and nearly hit Break. What appeared to be a badger landed on Fang's shoulder. "Tove!" called Lily. Fang went after Break again, "No matter how strong you are not even you can avoid a blow from underground!"

CLANG!

Their swords struck and they retreated back a little. Break held his side._ 'He's hurt?!'_ Alexis wanted to go and help him but her body wasn't moving. She wanted to help so badly but deep down she knew that she didn't know what would happen now that the Blue Monarch's powers had been released. Break's expression looked defeated and it looked like he wanted to end this with one last blow. He summoned Mad Hatter again. If she didn't do anything Break would end up killing himself. Ignoring the warnings from deep in her mind she ran from the trees, "Break!"

POW!

"Stop it you idiot!"

She stopped. Gilbert came from seemingly nowhere and had literally kicked Break down. Alexis spun around and started shooting at the Baskerville, remembering about them. "Alexis, Gilbert?" She heard Break say over the gunfire. Gilbert had started shooting at the Baskervilles too. Fang was blocking their shots with his large sword, but Alexis had skimmed Lily's shoulder before she took cover behind her companion. "Listen to me, Break," Gilbert started, "Oz ordered me to be back in ten minutes. I'm sorry but I have to put an end to this right away."

"Owowow! Who the hell are you?!" Lily called out in pain. Alexis went to Break's side to check his wound. Gilbert looked up at the Baskerville with a serious expression, "I am… his left eye!" He summoned Raven who started to spit out blue flames. Alexis could hear Gilbert starting to pant from the strain of summoning his chain. Lily stared at the chain wide eyed. "Lily!" Fang grabbed her and dodged Raven's blue flames, "Getting engulfed by that blue fire would be dangerous even for us." She kept staring at Raven, "That is Raven, one of Glen-sama's chains! Give it back!"

Alexis was ripping off the bottom of her skirts to wrap Break's wound. "Are you stupid or what?" scolded Break, "Why did you come here I told you to go back to Oz-kun!"

"Shut up!" Gilbert shot back, "why should I do what you say?! And you're the idiot here, look at you! And what gets me the angriest is that you fought and gave up without asking for anyone's help! There are people you should think of and people you can turn to in this kind of situation!" Break was silent and looked back down to Alexis working on his wound. Gilbert looked up at Raven who was still out. Break got up with Alexis' help.

WHAM

"Ow!" Break and Gilbert cried out holding the back of their heads, they looked at the woman who landed the blows. "Are you two done?" Alexis said annoyed, "You two have been bickering like young children this whole time. Whatever problem the two of you have has to be forgotten for now, right now we have a job to do."

"My, my, how right you are, Alexis, but first," Break swung his cane at Gilbert's back. "What the?!" Gilbert rubbed his back where he was hit. "Is it part of your plan to collapse from exhaustion here?" Break bluntly asked, "The Baskervilles are probably more similar to chains that to normal people. Thus my chain destroying Mad Hatter is much more effective than Raven." Both Gilbert and Alexis looked at him worried and were about to interject but Break stopped them, "I won't overdo it. I'll concentrate my power in my sword and end this with a single blow. So, Gilbert, Alexis, please help me."

"Break?!" Alexis was a little thrown off by how straightforward he was. "I must warn you that Lady Sharon calls me Mr. one-man-show. I don't know how to fight as part of a team. I could end up killing you by mistake. I don't expect you two to fall in with me, fight however you like and watch my back."

Break ran into the trees where Fang and Lily went into hiding, Gilbert and Alexis followed close behind. He swung his sword at them but they jumped away. The dog like chain went after Break's exposed back. Although…

BANG, BANG

Gilbert and Alexis covered him well. Break went after Lily after that, but as he was about to swing one of his coughing fits started. The little girl took advantage and pulled out a gun from her cloak and aimed it at him. There was no way either Gilbert or Alexis could protect him.

"Lily!"

The little girl looked into the woods where the voice had come from. That was her mistake, Break recovered and aimed again. He made his mark but not how he planned. "F-Fang?" the little girl looked on surprised. Fang had pushed her aside and taken the hit. He pushed Break away from him and threw him to the side. "Break!" Gilbert and Alexis called.

Fang started to crumble away like a statue. "So we can die like this," he murmured as he watched his hand crumble. Lily ran to his side. "Fang! Lily!" a woman on a lion was coming closer. Fang looked up, "Lottie-san, I am… sorry…" Those were his last words as he crumbled away. Without stopping, Lottie grabbed Lily and escaped.

"Break, Gilbert, Alexis!" Sharon was running toward them and Alexis and Gilbert turned to her. Break looked into the woods where the voice that distracted Lily had come from. "Wait a second, I thought you were dead," he stated plainly. Everyone looked in the direction Break was talking about. Reim was lying on the ground by a tree holding a wound on his shoulder. "Reim?!" called out Gilbert confused.

The once thought dead man started to laugh, "I can't believe I managed to trick you too. False Death, that's March Hare's skill," he explained as he started to pant from exhaustion and the pain, "It puts the contractor in a state of apparent death. But it doesn't heal your wounds and you're knocked out for a random amount of time." Break stepped toward him, "I didn't know about this."

"Of course you didn't," Reim continued, "I never told you. If the enemy came to know about this power it would be the end. That's why Rufus-sama ordered me not to tell anyone and use it only as my last resort." Break was only a few steps away from Reim. He looked up at him, "What's wrong, Xerx? What's with that sad face?"

"Shut up."

"I left Eques in Ada's shadow before she escaped," Sharon hurried over to Reim's side, "I'll send Reim through." As Reim was engulfed by shadows he saw Break and Alexis' forms. "Reim, I'm glad you're alive," it was Break's voice; he also realized that those were tears streaming down Alexis' face. "I'm sorry," was the last thing Reim said before drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

"I have to get back to, Oz," said Gilbert and looked back to the mansion. "I'm going with you, Gilbert, I'm not injured," said Alexis. She turned to Sharon, "Sharon, have you heard anything from Oz?" The Rainsworth daughter shook her head, "Not since you were with him."

"He's still in the underground tunnels," Gilbert cut in, "We can go through the hole the Baskerville's left behind." He let go of his shoulder and checked it quick to make sure it wasn't badly hurt, "Let's go." They were about to leave but Break stopped them. "Gilbert-kun, wait," they stopped, "There's one thing you should watch out for." He walked up to them and lowered his voice, "Vincent Nightray is probably in league with the Baskervilles." Alexis widened her eyes; this unleashed a wave of questions answered and many new ones forming.

Gilbert paused and then nodded, he ran back to the mansion with Alexis following after him. "Did you find out anything about what's going on?" she asked as they ran. "Yeah, Yura's insane and wants to reenact the Tragedy of Sablier using Leo and the stupid rabbit as a sacrifice," he groaned in pain a little.

"What?!"

"Like I said, insane."

They ran the rest of the way in silence. They passed the room she had seen Reim's lifeless body and ran down a hallway she hadn't been down. It felt like a century of running but eventually they reached the room. Gilbert stopped, "This should be the place where Yura's conducting the ceremony, get ready, Alexis." They went in and what Alexis noticed was the large stone in the center of the room wrapped in chains on the level below them, it was the sealing stone. There were many people in hooded cloaks and she saw Alice getting off of a stone slab.

"Gil?!"

She looked back in front of her. Gilbert had stopped his brother from shooting at something. "Vince, you—" he ran off before Gilbert could finish his sentence.

CRASH

They looked down and saw that the sealing stone had been destroyed. "Oz, Alice!" Alexis recognized their forms near the stone's pedestal. A large energy stated to emit from the stone's remains as the ground started to shake. Gilbert and Alexis started to feel sharp pains in their heads. He held his hand while she held her head, but she also felt a sharp pain from between her shoulder blades. He glanced at her surprised, "Alexis, why is this affecting you now? It didn't last time." She cringed, "Tell you… another time." They flinched again. "What the hell is going on?!" cried out Gilbert.

"Isla Yura said that breaking the stone would release the power restrained by the seal and cause another Tragedy of Sablier," Vincent filled them in while he himself was in pain, "Even though they failed to complete the ceremony, quite a lot of power has been released."

Alexis looked up, "So that's why the power of the chains is out of control." Gilbert clenched his teeth before running down to the lower level to meet with Oz. "Gilbert, wait!" Alexis went after him. They flew down the stairs and ran to Oz and Alice. "Alice, Oz!" Alexis checked on the two before standing next to Gilbert separating them from the chains. They drew their guns and started shooting. Their bullets didn't do much damage. A blue figure flew past them, "Echo!" realized Gilbert. "I'll cover you," she said as she passed. "I'll check on Oz," Alexis went back to Alice and Oz's side to try to wake up the blonde.

Gilbert and Echo strategized. "If this keeps up we'll be forced to kill the contractors," brought up Gilbert. "I agree, however," Echo stared at the chains, "they seem to have realized this as well."

The chains started to scream out. "What's going on?" wondered Gilbert aloud. Alexis and Alice looked up at the chains and felt Oz's body shift. They looked down and he was already up and standing.

SLASH

He cut down the chains that were in front of them quicker than anyone realized what had just happened. "Oz…" started Alice. "It's alright, Alice, I will get rid of every single one of them," Alexis saw eyes different then Oz's. It was like the time at Sablier and at Rytas' mansion. Chains shot out behind Oz and attacked the rest of the chains; he aimed with the scythe again. Each one of the chains came crashing down until they started dematerialized right before everyone's eyes.


	19. XIX

It was the next day and there was so much movement at Pandora. Alexis wanted nothing to do with it. She was able to escape filling out reports by saying she had been hurt fighting against the Baskerville. Her friends knew she was lying.

Alexis was in her room lying in her bed, her eyes red from crying and little sleep. She couldn't get that image out of her head; running into that room after hearing the scream, seeing Elliot's mother dead on the ground, and Leo crying over Elliot's unmoving form. Her tears started to flow again. She roughly wiped her eyes.

**_'How have you not run out of tears? You have to find a way to cope.'_**

"Leave me alone." The Blue Monarch had been talking, or rather trying to talk, to Alexis the entire night. "One of my friends nearly died, another almost killed himself, and another turned out to be Humpty Dumpty's illegal contractor and—" She started to choke up again.

**_'Aren't you the least bit curious about me?'_**

Alexis listened, she had to admit that she was, and a distraction would be helpful right now. She closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was in that other world where the sky was dark and the ground was still water. "If you're willing to tell me, I'm listening," she answered. The Blue Monarch appeared from the shadows. "I don't know what you have been told, so I'm just going to tell you about your family from over a hundred years ago." The water started to form into waves, Alexis flinched and when she opened her eyes they were in a room.

"Where are we?" asked Alexis as she looked around. The door opened and a woman walked in. Alexis' eyes widened when she took in the woman's appearance: her skin, her hair, her eyes, she looked a lot like Alexis with the exception of some of the woman's features. "Who are you?" she asked, but the woman didn't acknowledge her. The woman went to a desk and looked in a drawer, her eyes brightened up when she did. "Lottie!" she called, "Is this it?" As she pulled out a pocket watch another woman came in, this one Alexis recognized; it was the Baskerville she saw at Sablier and at Yura's mansion. "That's the one," Lottie came over, "Jack must have left it." The other woman opened the watch and a tune started to play. "It's beautiful," the woman commented as she listened.

"Glad you like it, Iris."

Iris closed the watch surprised. "Oh! Hello, Jack, what are you doing back here?" The room started to fade right then and eventually Alexis and the Blue Monarch were back in the other world. "So, we did know the Baskervilles," whispered Alexis, she turned to the Blue Monarch, "What was that?"

"A memory," she explained, "It seemed ages before the Tragedy." Alexis thought back to it, "The way they talked, they sounded like friends. Were they?" The Blue Monarch nodded, "Iris Rosewood, your ancestor from that memory, and Lottie were the only young woman around the same age at the Baskerville estate." The waves started up again and they were in some gardens.

Alexis saw Lottie and Iris again walking in the gardens. The two seemed contempt in just walking silently in each others' company. The two stopped when they heard some bushes rustling. Lottie spun around, "What was—?" A blonde man jumped out of the bushes offering a rose to Iris. "Good afternoon ladies," he greeted, "I noticed you two were having a stroll in the gardens."

"Jack!" shouted Lottie, "What are doing here?!" Jack looked her in the eye, "I came to visit Glen but I saw you two taking a walk so I thought I would say hello."

"Well if you're looking for Glen, Jack, he might still be in the music room," mentioned Iris. Jack turned to her, "Why thank you, Iris," he offered her the rose again, "A sweet rose for the sweetest flower in the garden." Lottie sighed at the cheesy line. Iris took the rose with a small chuckle, "Thank you, Jack." The memory started to fade again.

Alexis turned to the Blue Monarch for an explanation. "That was a memory not so long after Jack started coming to the Baskerville estate." Alexis was done with finding out about her family for now. "What about you?" she asked, "You've showed me about my family, but what about you?" The Blue Monarch turned her intense gaze at her. "What do you mean 'what about me'? Vincent did a good job of explaining to you where I came from." Alexis was taken aback. She remembered how Vincent explained how her family chain was given to her family by the Baskerville.

"I'm done," Alexis turned away from the chain and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. "I'm back," she whispered.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Alexis got up from her bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Alexis, how are you feeling?" It was Gilbert.

"Hello, Gilbert, I'm feeling better," she was a little reluctant because she didn't know how she was feeling about the information the Blue Monarch had told her. She motioned for him to come in and they took a seat on the couch by the fireplace. "By the way, I'm sorry for hitting you," she apologized remembering how she had hit both him and Break after one of their arguments from yesterday; Alexis hadn't gotten the chance to do so after leaving Yura's mansion. "Don't worry about it," he reassured her lightly touching the back of his head, "we both had it coming in a way."

"Do you know how Reim and Break are doing?" she asked curiously. "They're both still unconscious but they're wounds aren't as bad as we thought," Gilbert answered. Alexis took in his features more. "Gilbert, did you get sleep last night?" she saw that he looked exhausted and was trying to hide it. "Did you?" he countered looking into her sapphire eyes strained red. She glanced away, "Well then I guess neither of us did." She looked back at him, "Do you know how Oz is doing?" He sighed, "No, I don't." they sat in silence for a second.

"I came to tell you what we've just learned," Gilbert continued, "We just met with Duke Barma and he told us some new information. They found Duke Nightray… beheaded," Alexis paled and he looked away from her, "It was recent so it couldn't have been Elliot and Humpty Dumpty. Also, Leo was kidnapped as he was being questioned by Pandora."

She turned away and cradled her head in her hands. "This is too much," she mumbled, "I'm barely starting to come to terms with Elliot's—" She cut herself off. She sat up and wiped her eyes, "I've been remembering all the times I spent with him." Gilbert smiled and thought of a way to lift her spirits, "You know he never forgot your first meeting, and he had always looked forward to seeing you. Everyone at the house was convinced that he had a crush on you." Alexis let a little smile slip, "I suspected that too. Whenever he was at Pandora headquarters and would challenge Break to a duel, more than half of those times I was with one or the other. There is this one time that even now still makes me smile."

_*Flashback*_

_CLANG_

_"Come on, Alexis, I don't have time to waste," said Break as he blocked another one of her hits. Panting she backed up to retrieve some momentum, she could feel sweat dripping from her brow. Break had started to teach her more advanced sword techniques about a month ago and he would poke fun at her when she messed up._

_She charged one more time at her teacher, but he was getting tired of her pathetic tries and decided to attack. As soon as Alexis realized what he was about to do it was too late for her._

_BAM_

_His attack was too strong for her and she fell back. "Ow!" cried out Alexis when she landed on the ground. "You need to practice more, it doesn't even seem like you're at the level needed to even try these techniques," commented Break as he put his Pandora uniform jacket back on, "your momentum is off and you need to do more strength exercises."She sighed as he helped her up, "I'm only sixteen, Break."_

_"What kind of teacher are you?"_

_The young Elliot Nightray had been watching them train and came bounding down the courtyard steps with his one and only sword griped in his hand, "All you do is tell Alexis what she did wrong and don't help her improve," he lifted and pointed his sword at Break, "Maybe I should show you how to properly teach someone."Break blinked, "Are you serious?"Elliot grit his teeth angrily, "I am! I'm challenging you right now!"The white haired man shrugged and picked up his cane, "Well, if you insist."_

_Not even five minutes later Elliot was on the ground defeated by Break. "Quick as always," Break twirled his cane in his hand, "This is what you get for trying to impress Alexis all the time." Elliot's face started to flush from anger and embarrassment, "I-I was not! You weren't tr-treating her right!"_

_"Leave him alone, Break," Alexis kneeled next to Elliot and offered her hand, he pushed it away. "I don't need your help, I can get up on my own," the little boy jumped up onto his feet to prove it. Alexis smiled but caught herself before he saw it, "Of course, I'm sorry, Elliot." Break turned on his heel, "This is getting too cute for me. I'll see you tomorrow, Alexis." He left before Elliot could have another outburst. _

_"He doesn't treat you right, Alexis, why do you still insist on him teaching you?" asked Elliot. "Well he is the best at Pandora, but thank you for being worried about me although I can handle him," she answered, she was still kneeling to speak to him eye to eye. The young boy still had the blush on his face, "It isn't right for him to do that, that's all…"Now Alexis couldn't hold back her smile, "Protecting honor certainly is important to you, Elliot."_

_Chu~_

_The eight year old touched his warm cheek where Alexis had pecked him as his eyes widened. "D-don't treat me like a little kid!" Elliot jumped back still touching his cheek. Not waiting for her to say anything he spun around and ran off. She frowned a little, "But you are a little kid…" _

_*Flashback End*_

"He avoided me for about a week after that," Alexis added. She had a smile on her face but her mind was still in turmoil. Her emotions, her thoughts, everything was weighing heavily on her. Gilbert could see in her eyes that she was far from feeling how her expression made her look. The smile seemed to have appeared by reflex. She was holding on to so much like so many others, including him.

Then he saw it; the single tear roll down her cheek. She was breaking under the weight of everything she was keeping in.

"Alexis, are you alri—?"

The woman sniffled. "Gi-Gilbert," her voice cracked. His name seemed to be the thing that triggered her tears to start. Alexis threw herself against Gilbert's chest and cried, and cried, and cried. And he let her. As Alexis cried she felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as the brunette cried. "I'm s-sorry, Gilbert, I don't kn-know why I just broke down like this." Alexis felt him tighten his hold on her. "Don't be, it's my fault for reminding you of Elliot."

"But it's not just Elliot." She looked up at him, "There is still something that I have to tell you, Oz and the others." She yawned right then, her sleepless night was catching up to her. "Maybe it can wait. It looks like you might finally get some sleep," Gilbert smiled at how she glared at him for talking to her like a child. "I'm fine," she said. Alexis yawned again. The brunette frowned, "Or maybe not."

She sighed and rested her head against Gilbert's chest again. "Well, can you… stay with me for a little bit?" Alexis felt her cheeks flush at asking. Gilbert was taken slightly aback and had a similar blush on his face, "Y-you want me to st-stay with you?" Alexis' grip on his coat tightened, "Just until I fall asleep, please." She didn't know why she felt so vulnerable right then, all she knew was that she needed someone with her.

Gilbert grabbed her more securely before leaning back onto the couch into a more comfortable position, Alexis resting her head on his chest as he leaned his head against the arm rest and pillow. "Well I should at least try to get some rest too," was his response to his actions.

Alexis was already drifting off to sleep, but there was still one more thing she had to tell Gilbert as she fully realized what she had done. "And Gilbert," her voice was soft, already affected by her tiredness, "I'm so sorry."

He looked down at her surprised, "For what?"

The brunette woman was already asleep.


	20. XX

"Miss Alexis, I need your signature here."

"Here are those papers you asked for, Miss Alexis."

Alexis had been running around Pandora filling out paperwork and certifying documents. It had been two days since the second coming of age ceremony, and Alexis didn't have much time to take a break since she had rested the entire day before feigning injury. It hurt her that she hadn't seen Oz or anyone the entire day. She didn't know how everyone was doing and it killed her inside, especially concerning Oz and Leo. Gilbert hadn't been very clear about Oz, and Leo was… gone. She wanted to see him after he had been questioned but as Gilbert had told her he had been kidnapped, and as she learned that morning, by Vincent.

Alexis was finishing some paperwork in Reim's office like she did on occasion. She never wanted an office of her own as Reim had offered her time and time again; she preferred to be with someone else. Having her own office would make her feel isolated and alone. His office was a sanctuary for her that day, few people bothered her there and when they did it was quick.

The door creaked open. "Alexis?" She looked up from her spot on the window seat, "Oscar-sama, hello, do you need something?" He smiled but she could see how tired he was in his eyes. "I came to see if you hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet," he chuckled, "You should take a break now, I remember seeing you at this since before eight this morning and it's already half past three." The woman contemplated the idea, "Well that does sound good." Alexis stretched and put her papers away and carried them to the door.

"And one more thing," added Oscar. He plucked her folder of papers away, "I'll be finishing these so you have none of this to worry about."

"Oscar-sama, I can't let you do that!"

"Yes you can and will. You look even more tired than anyone else here. It's been a rough time on you and Oz and the others, and for now you lot should be trying to sort through your feelings." He gently pat her shoulder, "I'm sure you too have your own emotional problems." He had Alexis on that; she was still a little unstable about Elliot.

"Alright, I'll take a break for a little while," she gave in, also giving into Oscar's offer. He smiled and pushed her down the hall. "Go, go, you've done plenty for right now." Alexis would use this free time to do something she's wanted to do all day.

Alexis wanted to talk to Gilbert ever since she had last seen him that morning. Neither of them expected to have slept the rest of the afternoon and that night, waking up at six that very morning with Alexis still in Gilbert's arms. He had told her that it was a storm of paperwork at Pandora and that it probably would be for another day or two. But she wanted to talk about something more personal.

"Miss Alexis." she looked down the hall and saw someone she had forgotten about.

"Miss Alexis, it's good to see you're—"

"Mr. Bridgeton!" she rushed over to him, "What happened to you? Gilbert said that he or the others hadn't seen you or Leo." Now that she remembered about him she remembered how she had heard nothing about him after he and Leo left to tell the rest of their group that they had found a decapitated body.

The man looked at her a little nervously at how worried she sounded. "Oh, well, I got separated from Elliot-sama's valet when a rush of people came from the ballroom. I ran in and that's when I saw that the room was on fire. I met up with the Pandora officials that were posted there and we helped people evacuate." She sighed, "Well it's good to see that you're alright." He followed her down the hall.

"What about you?" he asked. "Oz and I found… someone that had more information about what was going on," she hesitated on saying it was Philippe, "Oz told me to go, I left to go find everyone and ran into Gilbert." Now was the part she didn't know if she wanted to say. She decided to just leave out details—a lot of details. "We found another body and Break came after we did, I went with him and we ran into the Baskerville, and I'm sure you've heard the rest."

"All that and yet you didn't get seriously injured, that's amazing," he praised. She smiled, "I thought the same, but right now all I want is to rest and have a warm cup of tea." Mr. Bridgeton beamed at her words. "Well, I actually have some free time right now, would you like to have a cup of tea together?" he asked with hope shining in his chocolate brown eyes. His gaze pierced Alexis' heart. She would have to say no, she wanted to talk to Gilbert as soon as she could.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bridgeton, but I have to talk to Gilbert," she politely turned down, "Maybe some other time?" Mr. Bridgeton's face became downcast. "Oh, of course, some other time," he said his pep drained. He plastered on a smile, "If you're looking for Gilbert-sama I heard he was in the second floor parlor." Alexis nodded, "Thank you." After saying good-bye, the man left. She felt bad for turning him down; they had been through quite a few missions but didn't really know each other.

* * *

Alexis went to the second floor parlor to see if Gilbert was there by any chance. When she walked in she didn't see him, but saw that the balcony doors were open. Walking out she saw Gilbert was leaning against the railing taking a drag from a cigarette.

"Hiding out?" she asked playfully interrupting the quiet. Gilbert looked over his shoulder, smiled lightly, and looked back. "If I don't hide the staff won't leave me alone and harass me with paperwork," he took another drag. Alexis joined him by the railing and they fell back into the peaceful silence.

"Do you remember yesterday that I said I still had to tell you and others something?" Alexis asked after a minute. Gilbert snubbed out his cigarette, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, do you remember at Yura's mansion when the sealing stone had been broken, you asked me why its effects were showing on me? I never gave you a proper answer," Alexis gave him a second to remember. "That's what I have to tell you. I've recently found out that I'm… I'm my family chain's contractor." She didn't expect Gilbert's response to be as quick as it was. "What?!" He turned to look at her, he was just as surprised as she expected. She continued, "Apparently I've had this contract since I turned thirteen, but, my chain had been dormant until the run in with the Baskerville at Yura's mansion. Up till now I don't know what it can do." Gilbert looked back over the gardens. His silence frightened her.

"You know," Alexis wondered what Gilbert was thinking; he started to chuckle, "you're going to have a hard time trying to explain this to Reim." Gilbert looked at her confused and startled expression and decided to give her an explanation. "I'm sorry, Alexis, yes I'm surprised but this doesn't change how I see you. I can't blame you for not telling me when you yourself didn't even know," he smiled warmly at her. He had accepted the fact that she had a contract with a dormant chain for over ten years, Alexis was overflowing with happiness. She hugged him. He went rigid not used to contact like this, but Alexis could tell that he was slowly loosening up.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"You know why."

They both smiled contently. Gilbert raised his arms and wrapped them around her. He couldn't explain why it felt right having Alexis in his arms.

He remembered suddenly. "Alexis."

"Yes."

"Yesterday, before you fell asleep, you said 'I'm so sorry.' What were you sorry for?"

Of course he wouldn't see it. He wouldn't have seen it as Alexis being selfish and inconsiderate. She pulled back a little and looked up at him. "I was sorry because I broke down and burdened you with my feelings when I didn't even know how you were doing."

"You shouldn't be sorry for grieving," he raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Alexis was surprised by the open intimate gesture; it was Gilbert after all. She didn't show it and put her hand over his on her cheek, "But, have you?" He looked away.

"I… I can't, not yet."

They looked inside to the doors at hearing footsteps walking hurriedly down the hall. Gilbert sighed, "That's right, there's still a lot of paperwork to do, and we can't duck out of it for too long."

"You go ahead, I'll get back in a few minutes," said Alexis. He nodded, "Alright, just don't overexert yourself when you do get back to your paperwork." He let go of her slowly, not wanting to let her go, and walked inside, turning back once more and smiled. The second Gilbert stepped outside into the hallway a flurry of voices bombarded him.

"Gilbert-sama, I need your signature here."

"Duke Barma asked you fill out these reports, Gilbert-sama."

Alexis chuckled. She decided to stay behind a little longer to clear her head and relax before returning to her stacks of paperwork Oscar hadn't known about. She paused; thinking about the Vessalius Duke and the Blue Monarch, Alexis started thinking about something.

Oscar, Reim, and Break

Break had suspicions that she had been the Blue Monarch's contractor; she remembered vaguely hearing him when the Blue Monarch took over her body at Yura's mansion. Alexis remembered the day after the St. Bridget's day festival when they ended up hiding from Sharon, when they ran into that room Oscar, Reim, and Break were in. She recalled their expressions, which were unnoticed at the time. Break wasn't smiling, Reim seemed dumbstruck, and Oscar looked shocked. The three had been staring at her when they ran in.

Break told them.

He told them.

All the suspicions Break had, and the evidence she bet he had, he had told Reim and Oscar. And the only person who could confirm this was the very person who had offered to help her. Alexis turned and went for the doors. She went down the hall with a determined stride. If there were people that wanted to speak with her they didn't, wherever the Rosewood daughter was going she wasn't going to stop.

His office door was in front of her.

She knocked. "Come in," announced the familiar voice. Alexis turned the door knob and walked in. "Hello, Oscar-sama," she closed the door behind her. He put down his pen, "Hello, Alexis. Are you already returning to work?" Alexis stayed silent. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Break… told you and Reim his suspicions, didn't he?"

Oscar's eyes widened but then he looked away. The Vessalius Duke took a moment before saying anything. "You three just came bursting in Reim and I barely had time to recompose ourselves from what Xerxes had told us. He believed there was a possibility that you were the Blue Monarch's contractor," Oscar smiled sadly, "Imagine my shock and surprise. No one outside of your family even knows who the contractor is at any time, and there I was being told that the girl who was like a daughter to me could possibly be the contractor." He looked up at her. Alexis had been silent, not moving or anything.

"Oscar-sama," she started, Oscar's sad smile turned into a frown at anticipating the meaning of her tone, "Break's suspicions are not ill-founded." She started to explain.

* * *

Alexis looked around; she was back in the dimension where she first met the Blue Monarch. "Is there something you would like to know since you cut off our conversation last time?" Alexis spun around; the Blue Monarch was behind her.

"The Rosewoods, they had another role besides just being another family working for the Baskervilles, didn't they?" Alexis had been going over the memories The Blue Monarch had shown her since she came back from talking to Oscar, and there was something that her ancestor had said that was bugging her. "Iris called the head of the Baskervilles Glen, not Glen-sama or any other respective title," said Alexis, "Just like Jack Vessalius did." The chain rested her left elbow in her right hand and stroked her chin. "So you did catch that," she mumbled.

The Blue Monarch crossed her arms, "You are asking the wrong question. You should be asking if the Rosewood family contractors have had a role different then what the rest of the family had." Alexis was taken aback, "Your contractors?" The chain uncrossed her arms. "Glen: the head of the Baskervilles, a soul that transfers from one body to the next. But where does the next vessel come from?" by now the Blue Monarch was looking off into space as if remembering, "A human vessel always found its way to Glen; a young boy and a companion with red eyes. But, the last time it was Jack who found the vessel. A young, raven-haired, golden eyed boy with his younger, blonde, gold and red eyed brother; Gilbert and Vincent."

The information hit Alexis hard. "Gilbert was supposed to be the next Glen?" her voice was shaky. The Blue Monarch continued, "Children are usually much calmer and relaxed with a woman, especially if that woman acts like a surrogate mother," she looked directly at Alexis, "That was the role given to the Blue Monarch's contractor. Iris' role was to care for and look after your friend Gilbert and his brother until the soul transfer ceremony was complete.

"As for Iris and Glen, well, the Blue Monarch's contractor and Glen have a connection. It is up to them to decide how to interpret that connection. Iris and Glen saw that connection as a friendship of sorts in where they confided in each other."

The Blue Monarch raised her hand towards Alexis. "I was going to show you eventually, but now might be the only chance." the chain touched the tips of her fingers to Alexis' forehead. The Rosewood daughter's mind started to fill with so many memories, were they the Blue Monarch's? She saw Glen, Jack, Iris, Lottie, and others she didn't recognize, and also, _'Gilbert, Vincent?!'_

She shut her eyes tight trying to stop the flow of memories, when she snapped them open she was in her room.


	21. XXI

Neither of them had woken up. It had been a week since the group had returned to Pandora from Yura's mansion, and since anyone last saw Break and Reim conscious.

After all these years with him, Alexis never thought she'd see the day she would see him like this: defenseless, weak. She sighed and left the note on the bedside table. She glanced at his sleeping face once more before leaving, closing the door quietly behind her.

She looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway. It was about time to go meet up with Oz, Gilbert, and Alice.

* * *

"Hey, don't treat me like a little kid!"

"I'm not I just thought you were cute."

"You're doing it again!"

Alexis walked around the corner and saw Gilbert ruffling Oz's hair. "Yelling isn't the best way to start today," she commented with a smile pulling at her lips.

"Ah, good morning, Alexis!" Oz ran over to the woman, "Something is off with Gil today." She laughed, "Well, it's probably the first time in a while we've seen him relaxed, especially since for the first time in a long time we have a day off!" Oz hummed. "It's still odd that Duke Barma gave us the day off in the first place," he thought aloud.

"Although did he really have to call off the bodyguards and surveillance?" Gilbert asked a little worried. "Come on, Gil, he said to have as much fun as possible," Oz took the lead, "so stop worrying and let's do just that!"

* * *

"Where did they go?!"

Gilbert was looking around frantically for Oz and Alice. The two had run off as soon as they had reached the festival in town.

Alexis giggled. "They'll be alright. We'll find them soon." She popped a few more roasted almonds in her mouth. He kept looking around anyway. She sighed and looked up at him; he was getting way too wound up for a day off. She grabbed a nut from the small paper bag in her hand. "Hey, Gilbert."

The man turned around. "Yeah—"

Alexis popped the nut into his mouth. "Relax, they'll be fine. You know just as much as I do how smart Oz is." Gilbert started to chew. She smiled and ate some more almonds herself. Her raven-haired companion stared at her wondering how she wasn't more worried. "Gilbert, look." He snapped his gaze up realizing how long he had been staring. "Oz and Alice are right over there."

The two teens were at a food stand. Alice was munching on some sweet bread while Oz was waving at them waiting for what looked like a crepe. Alexis waved back and started to walk over to them, while Gilbert followed at a more hurried pace. "Having fun so far?" asked Alexis when they reached them. A huge grin made its way over Oz's face. "Of course!" the boy turned and accepted his crepe paying for it. The group walked away from the stall and started down the road.

"So, Alexis," Oz started, "have you figured how Reim will take the news?" His friend chewed her roasted almonds thoughtfully before answering. Alexis had waited a few days after telling Gilbert to take Oz aside one afternoon for a walk in the gardens to tell him. The boy didn't seem that shocked at finding out about the Blue Monarch. She wasn't sure how to accept that. "Right now I'm more concerned about him getting better," she answered.

The two heard Gilbert arguing with Alice over something. Alexis glanced at Gilbert and back at Oz. He nodded understanding what she was thinking. The two started to lead them to a more solitary part of the street without Gilbert and Alice realizing it. Her contract wasn't the only thing they had talked about.

"Gilbert, I have something to tell you," started Oz. Turning away from the young chain, Gilbert focused on the blonde. "Yes, Oz?" The boy sighed.

"The hand of the seal has advanced."

The group was in total silence as they let Gilbert absorb what he had just said.

"What did you just say, Oz!?"

"I said that the hand of the seal has advanced."

"How can you say something so important so casually?! Let me see it!"

"What?! I'm not going to undress here! Now stop making a scene and calm down!"

After Gilbert calmed down, Oz continued. "The hand of the seal advanced after I used the power of B-Rabbit in Sablier, and the same happened at Yura's mansion."

"Oz…"

"I'm alright; you're the one who should try to relax a bit."

"How can I?! I can't stand seeing you smile like that!"

"But I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

The two turned to the other two girls. "Who's being unreasonable?!" they asked. "Uhh…" Alexis wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved. "But you're both saying the exact same thing," said Alice. She decided to take matters into her own hands. "Day in, day out, as soon as one of you looks at the other you get all gloomy." Oz and Gilbert stared at her, and then glanced at each other.

Oz walked over to a table and sat down. Both of them thought over what the chain had just said.

"Hahaha! You've got a point!" laughed Oz, "Fighting because each of us is worried about the other—it's really pointless!" The boy rested his head in his arms, "I see, I was worried about you, Gil, and that made you worry about me." He buried his head further into his arms. Alice was about to go over to Oz, but Alexis grabbed her and shook her head.

"Gil, are you sad about Elliot?" Gilbert cast his gaze down,"…yeah."

"Me too, but I still don't know exactly how I feel about it. I can only feel this vague sense of loss. But for the time being I think I have to carry on with the things I must do," Oz was barely audible with his head still in his arms. Gilbert walked over and patted his head, "I feel exactly the same." He pulled away, "That's all… I needed to know." He turned to look at the girls and frowned at something above Alexis. She looked up, confused at first, but then sighed. "Alice, what are you doing up there?" The young chain had made her way to the top of the wall and was sitting comfortably. "Nothing," she bit off a piece of her sweetbread. "Get down from there, stupid rabbit," ordered Gilbert. She glared down at him, "Why should I?"

Alexis looked back at Oz at that moment; she didn't know why but she felt like she had to.

"Hello, Oz-kun."

The brunette took a step forward surprised at how different the boy who sat back to back with Oz looked. "Leo," she whispered. Gilbert and Alice also looked over as the two boys started to talk.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation."

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

That's right."

Leo tilted his head curiously. "You don't seem surprised to see me here." Oz smiled sadly. "Sadly no, so far whenever we've been allowed to go about freely we were actually being used at bait to lure someone."

"I see, so that's why you were wandering around without an escort. Well, I came to talk to you." Oz turned around in his chair. "Talk to me?" Leo followed suit and also turned around, "Yes, Oz-kun, you see I've come for you." Alexis and Gilbert came closer to the two as the wind started to pick up. However Alexis stopped as soon as she saw who was by the now shorter haired boy. Gilbert stepped protectively next to Oz.

"I'm a little confused," started Oz, "coming out with that all of a sudden." Leo smiled, "Oh, really? I thought you would appreciate me getting straight to the point." Oz also smiled, "Well, how am I supposed to understand you if you don't explain yourself?" The two teens looked like they used to, like when they were at a certain tea party laughing and talking with all of their friends. But something was very different.

"Explain you say?" Leo rose from the table and walked over to the young blonde, "Oz-kun, why don't we go for a walk, just the two of us? Give me a chance to persuade you." Oz was silent for a moment before standing up. "Let's see what you have to say."

* * *

Gilbert was staring after the two teens terribly worried. They had only been walking and talking for a few minutes with Gilbert, Vincent, Alexis, Alice and Echo following a good distance behind.

"Are you worried about the two of them?" asked Vincent. The younger brother was the emotional opposite of his older brother: calm. "Don't worry, he's not going to attack him out of the blue… well I think," he smiled, "Despite his mild mannered appearance, he can be pretty brutal, my master that is." Gilbert turned to his brother. "Vince, you—"

"Duke Barma must have figured out by now," Vincent looked at Alexis who was on the opposite side of Gilbert, "that he carries Glen Baskerville's soul." He started to walk over to the woman. "Haven't you ever wondered about the pull towards him? Why you two seemed to establish a friendship the very day you met?" Alexis started to slowly move further away from him. Gilbert looked between the two of them not sure what was going on. "Vincent, what are you doing?" he asked.

She looked away from the advancing blonde. "Don't explain what I already understand." He stopped, "Do you now? I'm curious, what exactly do you know?" She turned her sapphire eyes towards his wine and gold eyes, a frown on her lips. "That doesn't concern you."

"I see," was Vincent's response before he turned back to the young teens. Alexis quietly sighed when he did and also turned her gaze towards them, catching Gilbert's golden eyes when she did. "Alexis, what's going on?" he asked. She stepped closer to him, "I can't tell you right now." She gave a sideways glance at Vincent. He followed her gaze and looked back at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine," she reassured him. The group looked to the teens that were on a bridge. Leo stepped up onto the ledge of the bridge. "If I had told Elliot about Isla Yura maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this." Oz stared up at the boy. "I am a despicable person, Oz-kun, because everything that has happened is because of me!"

"Leo!"

"Well me and the Intention of the Abyss," Leo looked back at Oz, "You see, Oz-kun, I want to erase her existence. That is my goal and the goal of the Baskervilles." Everyone but Vincent and Echo looked at Leo shocked. "But…" Oz took a step forward, "Jack said your goal was to obtain the Intention of the Abyss!" Leo smiled as he leaned against a light post. "That's right, to obtain in order to destroy."

"Isn't that what the previous Glen was trying to do when he caused the Tragedy of Sablier?"

"Those people are all useless they don't know the important things. So I'm going to ask him directly. I'll break the seals binding Glen's soul and ask him how she can be disposed of once and for all."

Vincent walked a few steps forward as he looked over his shoulder explaining. "Gil, Alexis, the Baskervilles are trying to restore the Abyss to the way it was. Protecting the order of the Abyss, that is the mission of the chosen ones. They aren't just lusting after power for their own selfish ends like Pandora."

"What?" Alexis muttered. This wasn't anything like what she had been told by the Blue Monarch.

"Oz-kun, join me. Justice is on our side, you are aware of that aren't you?" Oz looked at Leo with a serious gaze. "I don't really like people who go around brandishing the banner of justice. No matter the reason, where humans are involved there is no black or white, no justice or evil. There is only our will. Leo, are you planning to bring about another Tragedy of Sablier in the name of your justice?" Leo gazed down at him, "Probably, if it turns out to be the only way to destroy the Intention of the Abyss."

"Then I cannot join you. I do not want to witness that horror ever again!"

There was a rumbling that started to shake the ground. And then they saw it appear behind Leo.

The Jabberwock


	22. XXII

The chain was large and frightening, but at the same time exuded and commanded power and prestige. This was truly one of the Black-Winged Chains. The Jabberwock growled as it waited for a command from its contractor. Leo looked at Oz with half hidden eyes, "Goodbye, Oz-kun." That was its cue.

A glowing symbol appeared beneath Oz and chains erupted from the ground. The boy seemed dazed and didn't move. "Oz!" A blur of black knocked Oz away from the symbol before the chains got to him. The Vessalius heir looked back before Gilbert stepped protectively in front of him. Pandora operatives started to surround Leo and the Jabberwock calling out to Oz and Gilbert to step back. Leo looked to be slightly irritated at their presence, but not very.

"Jabberwock!"

"Leo, don't!" Oz stepped forward, but stopped in surprise at what he saw next. Gilbert had summoned Raven to counter the Jabberwock. "What do you think you're doing?! We're in the middle of town!" he called out to Leo.

Alexis had been stunned up to this point at what had happened in the past few seconds. The brunette got to her senses and went for her hidden gun to help. "I don't think so." A strong grip on her arm stopped her. She snapped her head around, "Let me go, Vincent!" His hold on the woman tightened as he pulled her closer. "You claim to understand, but you seemed very surprised as I explained the Baskervilles' goals. Do you really?" Alexis struggled to pull away from him but couldn't. "I do not have to explain myself to you. Now let me go." Vincent stared into her eyes for a few seconds before letting her go and heading for Leo.

The woman dashed off to Oz and Gilbert. "Oz, are you alright?" Before Oz could even open his mouth they saw a fast approaching blur headed right for them.

WHAM

"Oz!" Alexis and Gilbert got separated from the boy as a chain's tail broke the ground between them. They started to move to get to Oz when they heard gunshots. Gilbert pulled Alexis towards him as shots landed in front of the two. "I don't think so." They turned around and saw Vincent walking towards them with a large menacing chain behind him that looked like the skeleton of a deer with large horns and a tattered robe. "You better focus your attention on me." His gun was pointed right at them. Alexis took a step forward.

"Vincent, what are you—?!"

"Sorry, Alexis," he interrupted her, "but you are not my main concern right now." He sent his chain on the attack. Gilbert pushed the brunette behind him and summoned Raven. Alexis looked around confused. What had happened to the Jabberwock? And where was Oz?

"Hey, seaweed-head, hurry up and follow Oz!" Alice called out. The young chain turned back to her fight with Echo. When had that happened? "Shut up, stupid rabbit! I don't need you to tell me that!" Gilbert shouted back. He was getting tired from having Raven out a long time. "I'll go to Oz!" announced Alexis, feeling useless in this fight. But before she got a few steps away a shot landed in front of her. "Not so fast, Alexis~" Vincent taunted her.

"Vincent, you have to stop this! You're involving innocent people!" Gilbert called out. Vincent smiled, "You're so kind-hearted, Gil."

"Why are you the Headhunter?! Why are you working with the Baskervilles?!"

"Why you ask? Isn't it obvious?" Vincent's eyes had a gleam in them, "I'm doing it all for you. To me there is no one more important than you. That's why I would do anything to make you happy."

_'I would do anything to make him happy!'_

A memory buzzed through Alexis' mind. A brunette woman and a blonde little boy; It was Iris and Vincent. But it was a memory that she hadn't seen before. The two of them were smiling, they were sitting in front of a fire, and Iris playfully ruffled Vincent's hair after his outburst, much to the boy's protest. She shook her head to try to focus.

"Vince, I don't understand what you're talking about—"

"There's no need for you to understand." Gilbert snapped at his brother's reasoning. "What are you talking about?!" he tackled Vincent to the ground. "You're doing this for me? There's no need for me to understand? Enough with that! First of all, who are you to know what will make me happy?!" Gilbert's voice got louder, "If you really want to make me happy get your personal life in order, quit hacking up dolls, stop staying out all night, and also…!"

**_They should not be fighting like this._**

Alexis looked around startled before she realized where the voice had come from. However she didn't recognize it.

**_Why are they not getting along?_**

_'Who are you?'_ Alexis hoped for an answer but none came.

"Gil, Alice, Alexis! We have to get back to Pandora!" Oz came over riding on Eques. Alexis glanced over at the boy and when she looked back at Gilbert and Vincent she took a step back startled. In their place were much younger versions of themselves, both of them looking younger than ten-years-old. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, when she opened her eyes again they were their appropriate ages again and Gilbert was rushing over. "Alexis, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, let's go." They ran over to Oz and Eques and were gone in a flash of black and purple light.

* * *

The second the group saw Sharon and she saw them, they all broke out into a run and led the group of Pandora agents to Duke Barma. Sharon had contacted Oz with Eques and told him that Duke Barma had attacked Duchess Rainsworth.

"Sharon-chan, how's the Duchess?" asked Oz as he glanced back at the girl. "It was a close call, but fortunately no vital organs were hit," answered Sharon, "However I can't believe Duke Barma would do something like this." Gilbert half-turned, "Has he allied himself with the Baskervilles to find the sealing stone?"

"My grandmother said that he probably let them in after discovering the location of the sealing stone hidden in Pandora," explained Sharon. The caramel haired girl caught up to Oz and grabbed his arm. "Oz-kun, take this," she wrapped a thread around his hand, "My grandmother wove this thread using the power of her chain. Break is already on his way. The worst part is that Duke Barma has stolen the key to the door to the Abyss that the Rainsworth family holds."

"He stole the key?!" exclaimed Gilbert.

Alice spun on her heels suddenly. "Oz!" Everyone looked to the windows and saw what the girl was referring to; a claw. Most of them knew what it was. The claw suddenly smashed into the wall of the building. "He's out of control," stated Alice. Oz's eyes widened at seeing something outside.

"Gil," Oz handed his valet the thread, "you and the others go after Duke Barma. I'll deal with Leo." Alexis looked out again and saw the boy standing on the Jabberwock's claw. "What?!" exclaimed Gilbert, "You're joking, you can't—!"

Oz cut him off, "Gil, I'm counting on you." Gilbert seemed to think over Oz's statement. "Let's go!" he called out after another second and started to lead the others. Alexis didn't follow and walked over to the blonde. "Oz, I'm staying to help. And don't say you'll be fine on your own, I'm staying no matter what you say." The boy smiled in a way that was hard to decipher, "I would ask why you're so determined, but it seems that this is something that you have to do." Again there was that easy acceptance from when she had told him about the Blue Monarch, and Alexis still wasn't sure how to take it.

"Well I'm staying too," announced Alice as she followed them outside, "If I approach the sealing stone I won't be able to move." Oz stopped as he stepped onto the grass. "Thank you, Alice, and I'm sorry." Before either girl could ask, the Jabberwock started flying towards them.

SLASH

The Jabberwock started to howl out in pain at having its left claw cut off by the B-Rabbit's scythe. "Oz, wait!" cried out Alexis. Alice followed Alexis' example. "Oz, I told you not to use so much power!" Suddenly a blade slashed at Alice, and Alexis was pushed away from the young chain. "Shall we continue where we left off?" Vincent's young, white-haired servant stood at the ready to continue fighting with Alice. "Echo, stop this! There's no point to it!" called out Alexis as she regained her balance. Echo spared her a glance before turning back to Alice. "Please stay out of this until you are needed, Miss Alexis." And with that she charged at the young chain.

Alexis frowned and her eye twitched. She was really tired of getting pushed around and being told what to do today. She decided to stop Echo and started for the two fighting girls.

**_Alice will be fine. Focus your attention on the other two._**

Mid-step the brunette stopped. _'Tell me who you are. You are not the Blue Monarch.'_

**_Do not believe all that the Blue Monarch tells you._**

_'What? Why?'_

There was no more response. She wasn't sure what to do, but found herself walking over to Oz and Leo.

"You see, Oz-kun, now that Elliot is dead, the link between us has disappeared and we are nothing but enemies! There's no need to hold back! Let's fight!" Oz's eyes widened at Leo's exclamation. "I… I don't want to fight!" Oz threw down B-Rabbit's scythe. Leo seemed stunned at Oz's words. The blonde continued, "So, are you trying to say that we 'happened to meet'? What's wrong with that?! It doesn't matter if our meeting was by chance or necessity, I'm glad that we met! No matter how hard it was and how sad, I never wished that I had never met you!"

Oz started for Leo. "If Elliot could see you now, I'm sure he would give you a good hard punch!" The second Oz's fist made contact with Leo's face, something stirred in Alexis and the woman tried to intervene. "Oz! Leo!" She felt a whoosh of air and was stopped by the Jabberwock blocking her path with its tail. She froze and slowly looked up to the chain's face. She stared at the chain for what felt like a century, but was very surprised at what it did after a few seconds. The Jabberwock bowed its head at her. Why?

As the chain started to fade away, Alexis turned her attention back to Leo and Oz. Oz was on his knees and Leo was looking away from him with tears forming in his eyes.

"…Oz-kun…"

The blonde smiled, "Leo..."

SHING

One of the B-Rabbit's chains flew out and stabbed Leo through his torso. "W-why, why did you do that, Jack?!" Oz's eyes glazed over for a second before turning a strong red. The newly turned ruby eyes looked down at Leo's fallen form. "Can you see me from 'there', Glen?" It was Oz's voice but, it didn't seem to be Oz. "To be honest I hadn't planned on revealing myself so soon, but, I am not going to wait anymore." The boy picked up the B-Rabbit's scythe. "If I did, you would try to stop me again, wouldn't you?"

You're… Jack, aren't you?"

The blonde slowly turned having had forgotten about Alexis. "Oh, so I finally meet you, the Blue Monarch's new contractor," Jack gave her a smile. How deceiving it was, you would have never guessed the same person had just impaled Leo. "I wonder…" he shifted his arms and Alexis found the scythe aimed right at her neck, "are you with me or against me this time around?" The brunette was speechless.

**_I will handle this._**

Alexis was suddenly pulled into the dark world where she had first met the Blue Monarch. She heard light footsteps behind her and saw a woman walk past her. She recognized her immediately: it was Iris Rosewood.

"Jack," having had taken over Alexis' body, Iris gave the man a smile, "you doubt me? I helped you last time and will again." He seemed at ease and lowered the scythe. "I knew I could trust you, Blue Monarch." Alexis' eyes widened at Jack's words. He thought Iris was the Blue Monarch?

Jack lifted his hand to his head and had a far off look. "Are you alright, Jack?" asked Iris. He nodded, "It's Oz. It seems that he wants to know the truth."

"Well then, you better tell him should you not?" Jack merely smiled.

* * *

"What is going on?" demanded Alexis.

The brunette woman before her didn't turn around. "I had hoped to meet you on better terms, but it seems as if it did not turn out that way." The woman slowly turned, almost as if reluctantly. When she finally met Alexis' eyes she smiled sadly, "Hello, Alexis, I am Iris Rosewood; past contractor of the Blue Monarch, friend to Glen from one hundred years ago, and… an unfortunate actor in the Tragedy of Sablier."


	23. XXIII

_Glen smiled at the little girl who looked up at him nervously. "Hello again, Iris," he greeted. The girl jumped a little, "H-hello, Glen-sama." Although the little Rosewood girl had spoken to the head of the Baskervilles more than once already, she was still anxious in his presence. _

_He offered her his hand, "I have someone for you to meet that recently joined the household." Iris looked up at her mother that stood behind her, who nodded her head with a reassuring smile. The little girl tentatively took his hand and felt herself being led down the hall. Glen looked over his shoulder at the girl's mother. "Don't worry, I promise not to steal away your adorable little daughter!" he joked. Iris' mother glared at him, "Glen, don't scare her." The man chuckled before looking down at the little girl. "Your mother is perhaps the greatest help to me, but it's still fun to mess with her." Iris softly giggled. "Aha, a smile," he noted._

_After turning the corner and walking down a few more doors, they stopped. He opened the door in front of them and walked in with Iris still in tow. "There you are," he said. The little girl looked over to where Glen was looking. Sitting on one of the couches with a book, was a beautiful boy with coal black hair and deep violet eyes. At hearing Glen's voice the young boy jumped off the couch and walked over to them. "Yes, Glen-sama?" Iris found herself facing the boy. "Oswald, this is Iris; Iris, this is Oswald," Glen introduced the two, "You two are going to be spending quite a lot of time together."_

_The two children stared at each other, sizing each other up. Iris was the first to speak, "Hello, Oswald, it's nice to meet you." The boy was silent. He looked her over once more before, "You're Iris… you're not what I expected." Iris was stunned at the remark. _

_Glen sighed. He knew the boy was blunt, but he didn't realize he could be this blunt. He was about to say something when he heard a sniffle. He looked down at the girl and noticed the tears shinning in her eyes. Glen's eye twitched. He wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen next._

* * *

Alexis snapped her eyes open. She was still in the dimension of her mind, as she had dubbed it. "Forgive me for that." She looked up at the source of the voice, which is when she also realized that she was lying down with her head resting in someone's lap. "I-Iris?" she asked. "Forgive me," she apologized again, "I guess I gave you too much at once."

Alexis slowly raised herself. "Was that—?"

"When I first met Oswald or, rather as you know him, Glen," Iris explained. "Are you like Jack, a fragment of a soul?" asked Alexis. The woman smiled sadly, "I am. I have been clinging onto the Blue Monarch all these years." Her eyes darkened as soon as she mentioned the Blue Monarch. Iris grabbed Alexis' shoulder. "I need to talk to you about all that you know about the Tragedy of Sablier, it is all a lie."

"What?!" Alexis pushed her away.

"I know the story that Jack has fed to everyone," Iris nearly spat out the man's name, "None of it is true. What happened to Sablier was none of Glen's doing; it was all Jack." She flinched. "Are you alright?" asked Alexis as she grabbed her shoulder. Iris shook for a second before answering. "I-I'm alright, I am having a bit of difficulty talking to you and sealing away the Blue Monarch." Alexis remembered what Jack had said about the Blue Monarch's powers being blocked. "Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I am going to ask that you do not ask questions until I explain. I only have so much time at once." Alexis withheld the questions that threatened to spill from her lips. "I need to explain to you the truth about Sablier, Glen, Jack, me, Lacie and the Blue Monarch. And I do not have much time."

* * *

_A rustle in the bushes stopped the young couple in their tracks. The brunette woman spun on her heels. "What was—?" she was cut off by her charcoal-haired friend's sigh. "Relax, it's alright," he reassured her. Before she could ask anything, a blonde-haired figure fell out of the bushes. _

_"You again, Jack Vessalius?" The blank-faced companion of the woman asked. Jack raised his face and beamed, "Hello, Oswald, how are you?"He took note of the woman standing next to Oswald, "Hello to you too, Iris."She smiled and returned the greeting. They started to walk in a certain direction already knowing where the energetic blonde wanted to go. Jack and Iris started to chitchat a bit on the way which died down as soon as they started to see a tower._

_"Hey, Oswald," called out Jack. _

_"What?"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_The young man's foot landed heavily and the young woman tensed at the question. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well… it's just that… you look a little sterner than usual, or something like that…"_

_Oswald turned to look back at Jack and then turned back. Iris was startled at how Jack seemed to be able to read her friend so well in the span of a few months where it had taken her years. She would think of how Oswald described Jack when he first told her about him; like a silent, still stream that only reflected one's own reflection, and no one underneath it all. And after these few months, Iris found herself agreeing more and more with Oswald's observation._

_"Oswald?" Jack called out. Oswald turned back and stared at Jack. The blonde flinched for a second at the intense stare before regaining his composure. Oswald held the stare for a few more seconds. "N-never mind," he said quietly before continuing to the tower. Iris stayed behind with Jack who let out a sigh of relief and a little shiver. "Are you alright, Jack?" she asked. The man smiled, "Yes, just fine. It's just… Oswald's eyes… almost as if they can see straight to my soul." That was something else that Iris would notice. Although Oswald and Jack were friends, there was that one thing that would bother one about the other. For Oswald, it was that he couldn't read Jack; For Jack, it was that Oswald was always trying to figure out who he was._

_"Is that all you wanted?" Oswald asked. Jack jumped, startled. "Y-yes!" he answered as he followed his friend again. Iris didn't follow as they had reached the tower's entrance. "Oswald, I'll be in the library if you need anything," she called out, "And, Jack, it was nice to see you again." _

_Jack looked back at the woman confused, but remembered after a second. "Oh, yes, it was a pleasure to see you too! We should talk next time." Iris waved good-bye before turning away and walking back to the main house._

* * *

_It was finally going to happen. Tomorrow, Oswald would become the next Glen, head of the Baskerville family._

_Iris was pacing in one of the Baskerville estate gardens, nervous. Her long time friend wouldn't be the only one rising to a new title. Alongside Oswald, Iris was going to become the new contractor of the Blue Monarch and Glen's new companion. She wouldn't become the head of her family, but she would have a status that was similar to, perhaps even exceed, that of head of the family._

_"I see that you are feeling nervous about tomorrow."_

_The woman stopped and turned. "Lacie… how are you?" The two young women may have not been the closest of friends, heck they barely considered each other acquaintances, but they still held a mutual respect for each other that had originated from how one saw the other take on her responsibilities. Lacie had a sad smile on the moment Iris laid eyes on her. She wondered how the little sister felt about leaving her big brother's side for good._

_"You shouldn't be so nervous. You have been doing a good job of taking on responsibilities the contractor of your family would take on," Lacie strategically avoided answering Iris' question. The ruby-eyed young woman took a few steps toward her. "I mean, you and Duke Nightray seem to have bettered the relationship you and his family have." That alone had reassured the Rosewood family that Iris would be a capable person worthy of becoming the next Rosewood contractor. Iris smiled, the first time all afternoon. "Well we hope to improve it even more with the announcement of the engagement." Lacie tilted her head. "Do you really think that will help?"_

_"Bernard-sama and I have talked much about it, and have concluded that the benefits of an engagement between us would be beneficial of helping Rosewood and Nightray relations. But really, we will not know until we try."_

_Lacie smiled. "I have always admired the loyalty you have to your family, Iris. You always put it ahead of yourself." Iris was taken aback. Neither of the young women had ever voiced their respect for one another. Lacie's smile fell. "But will you keep up your loyalty to my brother from tomorrow on? Not your loyalty to the Baskervilles, but that which you have to my brother."_

_Iris' expression became serious. "Lacie, I assure you my relationship with your brother will not change."_

_The smile returned to Lacie's face. "I see…" She turned to leave but stopped with her back to Iris. "I wanted to say to you that I'm glad that Oswald will at least have you when I'm gone. Please, don't leave his side." The young woman continued on to return to her tower._

_"Lacie, wait!"_

_She stopped. Iris paused herself for a second looking for the right words. "I was never trying to take Oswald away from you, and I will never try to take your place."_

_"I know," Iris could hear a smile in Lacie's voice, "And I realized that a long time ago."_

* * *

_She had gotten word from Glen that the two boys were on their way to the Baskerville estate. Iris grew impatient as the carriage's horses trotted on at what seemed to her a slow pace. She wanted to be there already. She wanted to meet her new 'children'. Iris wasn't so sure about calling the next Glen and Child of Misfortune as her 'children'. Her mother had explained to her that after a while they would seem like her very own, like how Oswald and Lacie had felt like to her. Iris had noticed it too whenever she saw her mother interact with Oswald and Lacie when they were children; even having had felt jealous at one point._

_The carriage came to a stop. Iris practically ran out as soon as the door opened, but tried to act calm. "Good afternoon, Iris." The Rosewood daughter focused on her surroundings and realized that Lottie was standing by the main doors. "Good afternoon, Lottie." She felt terrible that she didn't want to spend at least a few minutes with her friend. Lottie noticed her impatience. "Glen-sama is in his office waiting for you," the pink-haired woman cut to the chase. Iris nodded in appreciation and confidently walked inside, the estate had officially become her second home after the ceremony after all._

_The brunette barely registered the occasional Baskerville that bowed and greeted her as she briskly walked down the halls. She stopped at Glen's office door and took a deep breath. Iris knocked and twisted the door knob. _

_"Ah, hello, Iris."_

_She was greeted by her long time friend. "Hello, Glen." She closed the door. A second later Iris noticed two little boys sitting on the couch right behind Glen; her heart was instantly captured. The boys were the most adorable children she had ever seen. The boy she assumed the oldest had glossy raven-hair and bright golden eyes that were full of wary and curiosity. The younger boy had shinning blonde hair and one eye that matched his brother's and one that marked him as a Child of Misfortune. His eyes were full of fear and curiosity. They both had the same flawless pale skin._

_As if she were approaching timid wild animals, Iris slowly and cautiously stepped closer. The raven-haired boy shifted closer to the blonde boy, tensing up as he did. A reassuring glance from Glen put him at ease but he still watched Iris' movements closely._

_"Hello, you must be our new residents," her voice was soft and kind, and she couldn't have stopped her warm smile if she tried, "I'm Iris, a good friend of Glen's." The curiosity in both boys' eyes shined a little brighter. Who spoke up first surprised her. "Are you the one Master Glen said is going to help us get used to this big house?" asked the blonde. All the fear seemed to have left him. Iris lowered herself to their eye level, "Yes I am. It's nice to meet you two, my name is Iris." _

_"I'm Vincent and this is my big brother Gilbert," the boy introduced. The big brother put his guard down even more at seeing how Iris spoke to Vincent. She didn't look at him with fear or hate; she spoke to him like an average child. Gilbert felt eyes on him and saw that Vincent and Iris were looking at him. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Iris." _

* * *

_Giggles seemed to be coming from every direction. Iris smiled at she looked around the garden. "Where o where have my two boys gone?" she sang. Another giggle and a rustle caught her attention. She quietly made her way over and jumped behind the bush. "Here they are!" Her arms wrapped around two slim waists as giggles erupted from the two boys. "Aw," playfully complained Vincent, "you found us too quickly." _

_Iris released the boys as she kneeled in front of them. "Alright, your lessons are starting soon, we can play again after." The boys frowned. "Okay," gave in Gilbert. Iris smiled and stood up. The two brothers grabbed her hands and the trio walked back to the manor. Before reaching the house, they saw someone waiting at the garden entrance. Gilbert and Vincent's grip tightened at recognizing the person; even after meeting him a few times, the two still tended to be afraid of him. Iris, on the other hand, smiled at the man._

_"Hello, Bernard-sama."_

_The Nightray man's stoic expression slightly faltered as he let a small smile pass over his face. "Hello, Miss Iris." He nodded at the two boys at the woman's sides, "Hello, Gilbert, Vincent."_

_"Hello, Bernard-sama," the boys greeted in return. Iris let go of the boy's hands and gently pushed their backs. "You two go on ahead before you arrive to your lesson late," she urged. The boys said their good-byes and went off. Iris looked after them thinking of how much the two had grown._

_"You definitely have a way with children," Bernard got the woman's attention. She smiled. "My mother thinks the same. She says that I will be an amazing mother," the woman stopped, thinking that it was perhaps too soon to talk like that. Iris turned to him and saw the discomfort in the man's face. "Was there something you wished to talk about?" she asked changing the subject. "There is actually," the Nightray Duke looked around before turning back to her and offering his arm, "Shall we go for a walk?" Iris' eyes narrowed as she looked around. Looking back to him, she plastered on an airy smile and took his arm, "Of course."_

_The couple proceeded to walk through the flower garden, not speaking until they were deeper into the garden farther away from the manor. "Is there something bothering you?" Iris finally asked. "It's about Jack Vessalius and Miranda Barma," he answered, "I'm not sure as to what it is, but I get an ill feeling whenever I look at them." Iris frowned. "Have you identified what it is that makes you feel so ill at ease about them?" she asked. She wondered if Bernard got the same feeling she did. "No, I have no idea what it is," he answered, "But I do not like the idea of them attending the ceremony."_

_Iris stopped and looked straight ahead. Bernard looked down at her. "Are you alright, Iris?" The women didn't respond immediately. "So you think it best to cancel their invitations as well," she half-mumbled. The Nightray Duke wasn't sure if she was directing the statement to him, but he answered either way. "So you have been thinking about this as well," he said. She turned her gaze to him, "I have, ever since I met that man." _

* * *

Iris looked close to collapsing and leaned heavily on Alexis' shoulder. "You never trusted Jack, ever," Alexis stated bluntly. Iris leaned more on Alexis and closed her eyes. "When I first met Jack, there was this feeling I would get whenever I was around him. I could never figure out what that feeling was until Gilbert and Vincent came along. Wary, distrust, and ultimately fear. That man was an enigma and neither Glen nor I could figure out his intentions until it was too late." The woman raised her head and sat up. Alexis saw that her energy was near used up.

"I have told you everything I can and I will not last much longer," said Iris. Alexis looked at her with alarm. "But you haven't shown or told me anything about the Tragedy of Sablier," she spilled out quickly. Iris grabbed the young woman's hands in her own. "You will be told what happened by one of the others that was there. There are a few last things I must tell you," Iris waited until she had Alexis' full attention, "_You_ decide what _you_ do. Do not let tradition, family, or anything else tell you otherwise. As for the Blue Monarch, I was able to put her to 'sleep' so you have access to her powers without her interference. But be careful, I do not know when she will awaken and when that comes you will have to control her and keep her away from Jack." Alexis was about to ask what she was talking about but Iris silenced her. "And also, tell him it is not his fault."

Before Alexis could even move, Iris gently closed the young woman's eyes. When Alexis opened them again, she was staring at a bed canopy. "Wh-what?" she whispered.

"You're finally awake."

The Rosewood daughter looked over to where she thought the voice had come from. As she took in everything she saw she realized that this was her room in Pandora. When her eyes finally landed on someone sitting on an overstuffed chair by the window, she frowned.

"You're not Leo, are you?"

The body was her friend's but the expression of the face and the emotion in the eyes was anything but. As the person got up and walked over to her, she sat up. "No, and I am afraid that your friend might not return," he said. As soon as he reached the bed he looked down at her with a spark of sadness and recognition in his eyes. Alexis met his steady gaze with her own.

"I am Glen Baskerville and I ask that you, Alexis Rosewood, the Blue Monarch's contractor, join us and accompany me by my side." The young woman's gaze did not falter as she absorbed the words. "I see. Well, I have my answer as I had guessed after finding out more about my family and chain's history that the Baskervilles might possibly approach me," she said these words without falter or pause, but in reality, the invitation had caught Alexis by surprise and had absolutely no idea what to say. "There is just one thing I would like to request," she added. Glen slowly nodded, not completely sure if he should agree to the request or not. "Very well, ask."

Alexis wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt it necessary to soften her gaze as she asked. "Would you tell me what truly happened at the Tragedy of Sablier?"


	24. XXIV

Alexis had asked, and Glen had answered. And she wasn't sure how to take the answer no matter how much she had prepared herself for it.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. The clothes she had changed into were merely a constant reminder of friends she had lost; a gift from Vanessa after Alexis had voiced how she adored how comfortable the Nightray daughter's style of clothing looked.

A knock at the door tore her gaze away. She had to hurry. Alexis picked up the necklace Glen had left her before he left; a silver chain with a silver charm of a pair of extended bird's wings.

'_It will help keep the Blue Monarch from resurfacing.'_

That's what Glen had said. Alexis frowned as she clipped on the necklace, _'Anything to keep her voice and influence silent.'_ Glen had explained exactly what Alexis wanted to know about the Tragedy of Sablier, and a little more that she didn't want to know at the time. Another knock; he was getting impatient. Alexis walked over to the door thinking over and over again, why him? The second the door opened, the stare down started. She understood now why he held a grudge against her.

"Vincent," she started. He turned and started to walk down the hall. Alexis closed the door behind her and hurried after him. "Vincent, wait," she reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He froze the second she touched him. "Don't touch me!" he slapped her hand away, "Just because you are at Glen's side doesn't change anything between us." Alexis grit her teeth; she had enough of his attitude. "Would you just listen! I understand that you're angry with what happened with Iris, but taking it out on me just because I'm a Rosewood is ridiculous!"

SMACK

The sound echoed through the quiet hallway as Alexis held her stinging cheek. "Don't you dare say that you understand me," Vincent was shaking out of pure anger, "You have absolutely no idea what I have been through." Alexis lowered her hand and met his piercing gaze. "You're right, I don't know," she said. He was surprised at how confident she spoke and held herself. In all their previous encounters, he had been the dominant one and she had always been so afraid of him.

"But I do know some things," she added. Alexis moved away from Vincent and started down the hallway. When she didn't hear any following footsteps, she turned. "Aren't you going to show me the way?"

Vincent was still stunned at the last thing she had said. _'"But I do know some things." What exactly do you know now, Alexis?' _ He pulled away from his thoughts and walked ahead of her. Alexis wasn't sure what his silence meant; it could be good, or bad.

* * *

"_Would you tell me what truly happened at the Tragedy of Sablier?"_

_He should have expected much. The woman was practically surrounded by people who had memories of what had happened during the Tragedy over one-hundred years ago._

"_Do you feel as if you are an outsider?" he asked suddenly, Alexis looked lost, "Most of the people you associate yourself with are from a different time, and they experienced a trauma that you, luckily, will never know. Do you not feel at times that you—"_

"_Stop, please," Alexis pleaded as she looked away, "I… I did consider what you're saying, once. But I came to accept that I would never be able to understand what they had gone through." The woman seemed to regain strength and met Glen's gaze once again, "What I can do is help and support them whenever they need it."_

_Glen's gaze didn't falter as he seemed to think over what she had said. He turned around and headed back to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "I will tell you what happened that day. Just understand that my actions… were the only way."_

* * *

"Vincent-san."

The two stopped and looked over to the source of the voice. A cloaked Baskerville approached them, "Glen-sama wanted the news about Oz Vessalius to reach you." Alexis stiffened. The Baskerville ignored Alexis and addressed only Vincent, "Oz Vessalius' execution is to happen soon." Alexis felt her heart drop. "Really, why wait so long?" asked Vincent. "If we spared Oz Vessalius' life until now it is only because we wanted Glen-sama to judge whether he could be of any use to us," explained the Baskerville, "and in the end, Glen-sama has determined that Oz Vessalius is too dangerous to be allowed to live."

Alexis could hear Vincent and the Baskerville's voices in the background of her mind. She could hear Glen's voice as he explained what Oz's body was.

_*Flashback*_

'_Jack's soul was most likely shattered when B-Rabbit and the Intention of the Abyss confronted. Normally, a soul is led back to this world by the Abyss' golden light; however that man's warped soul had become foreign to the Abyss, and was rejected. As a result, that man has been excluded from the one-hundred year cycle of rebirth. And because of this his body began to rewind until he was just a newborn and started to move forward again until he reached the age he was when his soul was shattered. This is the life he has been living all this time. _

'_However, his soul is a different story. When Jack's soul was shattered, the fragments of his soul were captured by Alice's memories, which had also been shred to pieces. The last pieces of his soul left in his body would die little by little every time he repeated an ageing cycle. Eventually the pieces died off and disappeared forever._

'_All that remained in Jack's body was the soul of B-Rabbit who, having had lost all his power and memories, had fallen into slumber._

'_The Oz Vessalius that you know should not exist.'_

_*Flashback End*_

Alexis frowned at remembering that last statement. "Alexis," Vincent called out. Her eyes focused on the blonde. The Baskerville was nowhere in sight. "Right, sorry."

The silence returned, but only for a minute. "I'm taking you to Gilbert not just because I was ordered to, but because he hasn't responded to anything I've said." He was desperate. That was what Alexis interpreted. The younger brother just wanted to hear his big brother talk again.

Vincent stopped at a door and opened it. He went rigid the second he looked in the room, "Gil?" The blonde suddenly rushed by Alexis before she could utter a single word. She glanced in the room and saw that it was empty. Gilbert wasn't there.

* * *

_Where was he? Where was Gilbert? Iris ran down the halls looking for the boy. She had only left for a few minutes to get him a glass of warm milk to help him sleep. At least Vincent was still asleep in his bed._

_She stopped. "Think for a second, it's the night before the first ceremony, where would he be?" It hit her. "With the one person that understands what he's feeling." Lottie could say all she wanted that Iris talking to herself made her look crazy, but it helped her sort things out in her head. Iris didn't run anymore, it was probably a good thing for Gilbert to talk to him. When she reached his office she knocked softly taking into account that it was a considerably late hour._

_The door opened. "Good Night, Iris, you came looking for Gilbert." He knew her too well. "This was the only logical place, Glen," she explained. Walking into the office, she saw that the boy she had been frantically searching for was fast asleep on the couch. Iris made her way over to him and smiled as she gently brushed stray strands of raven hair out of his face._

"_Did he talk to you?" she asked without turning around. She heard Glen walk until he was right behind her. "He did. He was nervous about tomorrow. I told him that it's alright; the others are just like tomorrow's ceremony and he'll get used to them." Iris stopped caressing the boy's face and stood and turned to face her friend, "I'm sure that's just what he needed." Glen's expression shifted for the briefest moment. If Iris hadn't known him since they were children, she wouldn't have even noticed it. "Is something wrong?" she asked._

"_Gilbert wants Jack to be there," was Glen's only response. He knew Iris and Bernard Nightray shared the same idea of Jack Vessalius. "I see, so you're no longer considering canceling his invitation for tomorrow?"she reluctantly asked. Iris knew the answer but wanted to hear Glen say it and confirm her worries. _

"_No, I'm not."_

_Iris didn't know what to say anymore. "I better get Gilbert back to his room so he can rest well. It's late, you should get to bed soon as well," she said as she carefully picked up the sleeping boy. Glen touched her shoulder, "Iris, are you alright? I know how you feel about Jack, but maybe it's time you gave him a chance." In a way, Glen was right. Because of not understanding how Jack made her feel at first, she never gave a friendship between them a chance. But Iris couldn't see it through Glen's eyes._

"_I can try." With that, Iris left with Gilbert. All the way to the boys' shared room only one thing kept swirling in her mind. After tucking Gilbert into bed and checking on Vincent one more time, she looked at them from the door. Looking at them, she thought of how easily she had bonded with them and how much she cared for the two. Remembering only strengthened what she thought about Jack. _

"_I'm sorry Glen, Gilbert, but I just can't give that man a chance." _

* * *

Alexis kept up with Vincent relatively easily, although she wasn't sure why she was following him when he wasn't even sure where his brother had disappeared to. They were soon outside where a soft drizzle still enveloped the grounds. The two didn't even realize that the drizzle was slowly turning into a steady rain as they both saw Gilbert standing in an open area of the grounds.

"Gil! Gil, what are you doing out here?!" Vincent reached Gilbert way before Alexis, "Return to your room at once!" They heard a chuckle, then a soft laugh, and then full blown laughter from Gilbert. Vincent and Alexis stopped, confused at what was going on.

"Vince, this is no dream, right? Those memories are real and I… really did… shoot him." Gilbert couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed onto his knees. Vincent approached his brother and reached for him. "Gil…"

"Raven!"

The feather cloaked form of Raven appeared before Gilbert and almost immediately semi-enclosed him within its wings. Alexis felt a pull at the same time, but not a physical one. She felt as if something was being pulled from her mind and the next thing she knew she was right on Raven's shoulder looking down at Gilbert.

"_Gilbert!" _He didn't seem to hear or see her and addressed the chain. "Raven, you warned me, didn't you? You were right." He reached for his left hand. "I… I am… a real idiot." Raven only stared at his contractor.

"_**I understand, you wish for judgment,"**_ Alexis found herself saying exactly what Raven was saying. It was as if she were in sync with the chain. When it dawned on her what she had said, she didn't panic or worry over her friend. Her connection with Raven made her realize that this was something that Gilbert wanted and needed. Blue flames started to grow in Raven's mouth and Alexis felt the chain's power wash over her. For some reason she suddenly remembered something that Glen had quickly explained to her, part of the Blue Monarch's power.

The corners of Alexis' mouth sadly twitched up as she felt the pull again. _'I wonder if this will end up being a useful or burdensome ability…'_

As Raven released the flames Alexis was pulled back into her body. The first thing she saw when in her body again was Gilbert being engulfed by flames. "Gil, don't!" Vincent's cry went unheeded. The two watched as the blue fire danced around Gilbert before finally letting up. Vincent and Alexis stared at the end result.

"Gi-Gil! Why did you ask Raven to destroy your arm?!"

Gilbert was on his knees panting as he held where his left arm once connected with his shoulder. His blood steadily soaked his shirt and stained his hand red. It took him a second to register that Vincent was half-yelling questions right next to him.

"Vince… I'm sorry." Gilbert's voice didn't sound tired or in pain. He spoke as if realization had finally dawned on him. "I always shied away from you because I was afraid of remembering my past." As Vincent slowly pulled away from his brother, Gilbert started to reach out for him. "Vince…"

SMACK

"Stop it! You're making me sick," Vincent exclaimed as he staggered back, "I… I didn't want you to remember… I never wanted you to remember! I didn't want to see you suffer like this…" Gilbert stood and followed after him. "I… I'm glad I finally remembered!" he got a hold of Vincent and gripped his arm. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to face you like this. So it doesn't matter how much I suffered."

"Let go."

"I feel sick at the mere thought…"

"Gil, let me go!"

"We went through an awful lot of horrible things. I even ended up resenting you, and I felt so bad about it I wanted to die." Vincent's eyes widened at what his older brother was telling him. "But all that is part of what I am. It's a part of me; all of it. It's something I won't give up!

"Vince… I… I'm glad you were always by my side. And I will not let anyone condemn my own brother!" Gilbert stood and offered his hand, "So, Vince…"

* * *

As soon as the flames stopped and Vincent ran over to Gilbert, Alexis heard the echo of a voice in her mind. Her first reaction was worry as she immediately thought of the Blue Monarch, but she calmed down at realizing that it was a voice she had heard not a few minutes earlier.

'_**So we finally meet. I and the others have been waiting for quite some time for you to realize your contract and tap into your chain's power.'**_

'_The 'others' being the other four Black-Winged Chains I assume.'_

'_**Correct. We have waited this long because we could not make contact as long as the Blue Monarch was awake. As long as her conscious is awake, she will use her powers to keep us from speaking with you.'**_

'_So that's why the Jabberwock only acknowledged me before. How strong are the Blue Monarch's powers then?'_

'_**She is not strong enough to defeat us if that is what you are asking, but her abilities allow her to block and disable our power. As you may guess, her powers would have been troubling when the Chains that keep your world from falling into the Abyss were severed over a hundred years ago. It was only thanks to Iris Rosewood's sacrifice that the Blue Monarch was taken out altogether and allowed us to stop further destruction of the Chains.'**_

Alexis felt nauseated at being reminded of that fact again. She was glad she hadn't eaten anything when Glen told her what happened to Iris during the Tragedy. Although, she also seethed at hearing how it had happened. Raven sensed her anger.

'_**Do not think ill of her. She asked him because he was the only one who could have done it. To keep the Blue Monarch from simply jumping to another body temporarily to finish what she started, one of us needed to infuse power into that final blow.'**_

'_Forgive me for being so forward and blunt, but what is it that you want to tell me?'_

'_**Ah, yes, time is an element not on our side. You must understand that the Blue Monarch once was a chain that dutifully accomplished her role: the peace maker. With her abilities to block and disable the power of other chains, she always stopped major conflicts that arose in the Abyss, which were not that many at all. However, when the Intention of the Abyss was created and the golden light left the Abyss, she slowly began to become corrupted by the darkness that took over. In reality, the Rosewood contractor was merely a vessel for the Blue Monarch to come to this world which was not that often, so the changes were not noticed. It was not until Jack Vessalius came along that the changes became evident to the five of us.**_

'_**That man knew too much and, by complete accident no less, was able to contact the Blue Monarch. Eventually he discovered that she was tired of being trapped in the Abyss and within her contracts. He used this to his advantage and convinced her to aid him in his quest, which she willingly agreed to. After some time, she started to completely take over Iris' body to talk to him more often. However Iris never had any record of these meetings ever happening. It was not until she slipped up that Iris finally realized what her chain had been doing. The Blue Monarch directly threatened Vincent and nearly did him bodily harm before Iris took control again. The rest you know.'**_

'_What is it that you want me to do?'_

'_**That is one thing I, or the others, cannot tell you. You do what you think must be done. All we can do is give information so you do not go into this blind.'**_

CRASH

Alexis realized she had been focused with her and Raven's conversation for quite some time. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Gilbert was grinding his blood seal mirror into the ground, essentially destroying his contract with Raven.

Vincent was staring at his brother aghast, "Gil, why did you destroy your blood seal mirror?!"

"Because I want Raven to form a new contract with me." Gilbert looked up at the Black-Winged Chain. "A contract made using a blood seal mirror can be severed anytime by whoever holds the key to the gate. Besides, for a Baskerville like me, chains are not mere weapons, but comrades in arms with whom we exchange blood as equals and equally share our destinies." He outstretched his hand to Raven.

"Raven, form a contract with me!"


	25. XXV

He stared at her as if waiting for something. Alexis wasn't sure what he expected of her. Gilbert had just had Raven destroy his arm and reformed a Contract with said chain. What did he want her to say? She may have understood why it happened, but it was still a shock to her that was just setting in.

He slowly raised his hand and touched the back of his hand to her cheek. The touch felt like it sent a shockwave throughout her body and she snapped to attention. "What the hell were you thinking!? You had me worried!" Alexis glared at him waiting for his response. He didn't say a word and continued to stare at her. Her acting wasn't fooling either of them, so why bother?

She fell into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, ignoring the still warm liquid that stained his side. She took a shaky breath, "You know how important you are to me… all of you." Gilbert looked down at her and, seeing that she didn't mind, wrapped his still bloodied hand around her. "You knew I was going to be fine. You knew what was going to happen when you connected with Raven." Her grip tightened. "Just because I knew doesn't mean I would see it and feel any different than if I didn't. Wait…" she looked up at him, "You… know?"

"When our new Contract formed, Raven passed on all it knew about the Blue Monarch and how it has been interfering with your life since it was transferred to you." The two recalled how the year before Oz's disappearance all those years ago Alexis had sustained strange injuries they now knew were from the Blue Monarch 'trying out' her body.

"So you know what happened to Iris?"

Gilbert paused at this. Alexis guessed that he did. She suddenly became very aware of the blood that was now staining her clothes. She pulled away and turned him to get a better look of the wound. "We have to clean and dress it." She started to pull him to follow her, but he wouldn't budge. "We don't have time, Alexis. Oz is going to be executed soon." She stopped. How long ago had that Baskerville told her and Vincent? It felt like a lifetime ago, but it truly hadn't been that long.

"But what are you planning on doing?" she questioned, "Oz is surely going to be well guarded. And where are you planning on taking him?"

"We'll go through Pandora's catacombs. There's an escape to Reveille."

She bit her lip, worried. "Alright," she agreed, "But let's at least do something about your wound. Even for a Baskerville it's going to take a while to heal."

* * *

Alexis had calmed down. She was still a little anxious, but not like before; although her current location wasn't helping much. The Rosewood daughter was currently in Pandora's dark and dreary catacombs waiting for Gilbert and, hopefully, Oz. She could have used the few minutes she was alone to get some well needed rest, but the darkness and possibility that an enemy could be around any corner was not helping.

And then she heard it. A large explosion, that surely signaled Gilbert and Oz escaping from the Baskervilles and into the catacombs, reverberated through the walls. Alexis dashed off into the direction it came from, she had to hurry. As much as Gilbert had denied it, he was in pain from his wound still. Alexis could easily see that as she quickly cleaned his wound before they separated.

"Gil!? What's wrong, are you not feeling well!?"

She stalled for a second. "Oz…" she whispered. The woman ran faster now that she knew that they were here.

"Gil, you didn't…"

"Don't worry, Oz, I'm just not used to it yet. Mine… is different from your seal."

She could hear them more clearly now. At turning around the corner, Alexis saw Gilbert and Oz sitting on the ground. Oz seemed distraught, no doubt about finding out about Gilbert's new Contract. But all that mattered to the woman was that Oz looked to be alright. "Oz!" she was in front of him in seconds and was hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad to see you."

They heard Gilbert trying to stand, using the wall as support. Alexis tore herself away from Oz and tried to help Gilbert. "Take it easy," she chided, "You're still not at your best." He gently pushed her helping had away. "I'm fine." The woman rolled her eyes, more in teasing fashion, before they both looked back at Oz. "Sorry about that, Oz, I'm feeling better now," apologized Gilbert, "Let's get away from Pandora and think of a way to help the others." He and Alexis turned to continue down the passage.

"No."

Gilbert and Alexis stopped and looked back. "You guys go back. Gil, you're a Baskerville, you should be at Glen's side; Alexis, you're the Blue Monarch's Contractor, you have a tie to Glen." Alexis frowned. Gilbert blinked. "What are you talking about, Oz?"

"If you stay with me they're going to kill you guys!"

"We won't let that happen!" Alexis intervened. She was feeling a bit angry and disappointed at Oz right now. Did their many years of friendship amount to nothing? So some pieces of truth completely overshadowed who each of them had become and been over all these years? Oz slammed his hands on the hard ground. "Why!? Why would you guys… Gil… you've lost an arm… Alexis… you're cursed with the Blue Monarch… all because of me…"

"Oz, don't worry about it. I don't care about losing an arm, as long as I can be by your side again." Gilbert was unfazed. Oz didn't seem to understand Gilbert's recent revelation. "Cut it out! Cut it out already, you idiot! You're an idiot!" Oz grabbed Gilbert's jacket in clenched fists, "A hopeless, irretrievable idiot!" The boy tiredly sighed at the end of his outburst. Gilbert looked like he was about to say something, but Oz cut him off. "What's the point? What's the point of protecting someone like me? This body belongs to Jack, you hate him, right!? I'm just a plush toy, a Chain, who took the place of the real Oz Vessalius! I'm… a fake…"

"Well what exactly is real, Oz?"

Oz's eyes widened at his valet's words. He felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder. "Oz, you've always told Alice that being a chain doesn't define who you are." A green orb gave a sidelong glance at the brunette. "It's what you do and how you act that defines who you are."

"So what if you're a fake? It's alright," said Gilbert. Oz finally looked up at his two friends. "All that matters is that you're Oz." Gilbert and Alexis sharply looked around and saw two approaching Baskervilles. Gilbert pushed Oz towards Alexis, who stumbled as she caught the boy. He summoned Raven, and looked back at Oz as he did, "Any objections, Oz?"

* * *

The trio ran down the passages, Alexis pulling Oz ahead by his hand and Gilbert at the front.

"Alexis, are you… mad at me? Do you hate me?" The question came out timidly from the boy. He was in a fragile stage, between leaving behind the poisonous thoughts of seeing himself as a 'fake' and 'replacement,' and accepting that he was Oz and that everything he had achieved was real.

Alexis let out an irritated sigh. "I only have one reason to be made at you, Oz," she looked back at him with a gentle smile, "and that's for not following your own advice. Also, why do think I would hate you? You're not the reason why I'm the Blue Monarch's contractor; that was… inevitable." They skidded to a halt as Gilbert motioned for them to stop and keep silent.

"Oz, are you there!?"

That voice, they all knew that voice so well. They peeked around the corner they were behind. "Uncle Oscar!?" called out Oz. The Vessalius man stopped and supported himself on the wall. "Uncle Oscar?" Oz called out again. Oscar's only response was to hunch over and wheeze from running. "Give me a second… I haven't run this much… in a while!" He continued panting. "Uh, Oscar-sama," started Alexis, "it's good to see that you're alright, but what are you doing here?" Oscar straightened himself up, still a little breathless, "Sorry, I was heading back to the manor to take Ada somewhere safe, when the Baskervilles caught me and hauled me back to Pandora. Then I heard that they were going to kill Oz, so I…" He trailed off as he ran out of breath.

Gilbert stepped forward and looked like he was about to say something, but he tripped suddenly and fell flat on his face. "Gil!?" cried out Oscar. Oz flinched and Alexis ran to his side. "Sorry, I lost my balance all of a sudden." He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and someone grab his hand to help him up. "I thought I said to take it easy," scolded Alexis. They both looked up at seeing Oscar approach them. The Vessalius man picked up Gilbert, steadied him, and patted his head. He said a few words to Gilbert that Alexis and Oz didn't hear.

"If we use the evacuation routes reserved for the Four Great Dukes, we can probably manage to sneak out of here," he said to all of them. Alexis smiled, relieved. "That's right, if you can escort us, then we can go through that way," she said glad to get out of here.

Oscar shuffled with something, "I almost forgot," he threw it to Oz, "That's your coat, right? When I pressed the Baskervilles to tell me what happened to you, they gave me these for an answer." Oz heard a rattle in the pocket of his coat and took out his—Jack's—pocket watch. He smiled strangely at his uncle, "Thank you, Uncle." He reached out and took Oscar's arm, almost like a child reaching for a parent. There was something… strange about the whole thing.

Oscar turned and started to lead them up the stairs he had come down. There was something heavily affecting Oscar. The man seemed out of it as they walked.

"Oscar-sama!"

Oscar felt Gilbert push him behind the corner before a barrage of bullets nearly rained down on him. Alexis quickly stepped next to Gilbert. The two had agreed that if a fight ensued during their escape, Alexis would stay with Oz and protect him while Gilbert attacked.

"Aha! I knew you would try to get away through this passageway. Shoot and kill Oz Vessalius now!"

"W-what about Oscar-sama?"

"I don't give a damn about him! As things stand right now, the Baskervilles could decide to execute Pandora's staff at anytime! If we bring them back to them, our lives at the least may be spared!"

Alexis sneered. It was the General's right hand man, trying to save his own skin. Even the underlings he was with thought more of Oscar then he did. "Alexis," Gilbert brought her to attention. "Right," she nodded and placed herself protectively in front of Oz and Oscar. He dashed towards their attackers. It almost literally took an instant for Gilbert to subdue them. "All clear," he called. Oz made his way to the Pandora agents, and seemed to check something on one of them. Oscar followed after him.

"Are you alright?" asked Alexis. "Yeah, fine," Gilbert answered, never taking his eyes off of Oz and Oscar. His eyes narrowed and suddenly aimed his gun. "Wait, don't move, Jack." Oscar slowly moved out of the way, looking back at Gilbert and then at Oz. Alexis noticed what Gilbert had seen, Oz, or rather Jack, had been reaching for one of the Pandora agents' guns.

"Hm, when did you notice?" asked Jack.

"When Oscar showed up I started to sense something off about you."

"Haha, impressive," he stood and faced them, "Not so long ago you wouldn't have noticed a thing."

Alexis staggered a bit. _'What… now?'_ She had the same feeling as before when she synced with Raven. But who was it? Oscar, Jack, and Gilbert looked at her when she let out a small gasp as she fell against the wall. Jack smiled. "Ah, is he using the Jabberwock, Alexis?" She blacked out for a second, and when she came to she was overlooking the main hall of Pandora Headquarters.

"Be silent, Reapers!"

She looked down at the handful of Pandora agents that sent their chains on the attack; the fools.

CRASH

The Jabberwock appeared.

All, but one, of the agents were undoubtedly dead from the Jabberwock's strike, but she felt no emotion at the moment. They had attacked with their blind belief in Jack still burning brightly.

'_So this is how she accomplished her role, isn't it, Jabberwock?'_

_**'Yes, she would become one with the Chain and learn all that had led to the Chain's actions, without the interference of emotions, as you are now. From that she would judge the decision.'**_

'_I see.'_

Glen walked over to the remaining survivor, who seemed to be mumbling Jack's name. He stopped next to him and looked down at his pained face. A sickening sound of metal cutting into flesh seemed amplified in the silent hall. Glen had stabbed Elliot's sword into the man's mouth and throat, and Alexis still felt nothing.

"Do not speak his name before me again," he growled.

_**'Remember to do what you think should be done, Blue Monarch's Contractor.'**_

That was the last thing Alexis heard before returning with Gilbert, Oscar, and Jack. And it seemed as if it had been the worst time to connect to the Black-Winged Chain. She saw Jack pointing a gun to Oscar, but his other hand was pushing it away. "What's this? Why can't you just go to sleep, Oz?" he suggested. Gilbert made a dash for him, "Jack, you bastard!" Jack made a run for it into the twisting passageways. Alexis struggled to stand up—When did she fall?—and went after him with Gilbert and Oscar.

"Do not misunderstand, Gilbert. I was only protecting Oz, just like you!" Jack's voice echoed through the passageways. It was near impossible to tell which way he had gone.

"This is bad, you two, the underground passage leading to St. Luca's Gate is part of an intricate labyrinth," explained Oscar, "Even though I know the way, I could get lost if I took a wrong turn."

"Oscar, why did you come for Oz?" Jack started again, "Did the Baskervilles tell you? Or was it Zai? Did they tell you that I killed your wife and son?" Gilbert and Alexis stiffened. They couldn't believe the man would really use that against Oscar. "You hate me, don't you, for living the life that belonged to your own son? And you hate Oz as well. You didn't come to save Oz, but to erase his existence with your own hand." Alexis couldn't believe Jack would say that. Without her realizing, she clenched her teeth and balled her fists in anger. _'That son of a—'_

"That is enough, Jack!" Gilbert exploded, "Oscar-sama could never hate Oz! Just like Alexis and I could never betray him! You'd better come up with a better lie, Jack! Oscar-sama will always be on Oz's side, no matter what!" Apparently, Gilbert had used up a lot of his energy in his outburst, and was now panting as he cooled down. Suddenly being reminded of Gilbert's still healing state, Alexis pushed her anger aside. "Gilbert, you're still healing, don't do something so strenuous." She quickly realized that she was counting an emotional outburst as more strenuous then battling enemies.

Observing the two, Oscar felt a twinge in his heart. He was reminded of the earlier days when they were all living happily in their peaceful bubble that was the Vessalius estate. Oz, Ada, Gilbert, and Alexis; those memories, these children, he realized, are what helped him pull through life.

Gilbert and Alexis turned to Oscar at hearing his laugh. Gilbert nearly fell at how hard Oscar started slapping his back. "O-Oscar-sama?" called out Alexis worriedly. "It's nothing, don't worry," he reassured after one last chuckle. He looked up at them with a warm tenderness before starting down the passage. There was a new determination in his step.

As Gilbert and Alexis caught up to him, they saw Jack appear suddenly next to Oscar. Before either of them could react, Oscar and Jack reacted.

BANG

It all happened so fast. "So I hate Oz, and after exposing that you meant to have him kill me?" Oscar had Jack restrained against the wall, and the bullet from Jack's shot had only hit part of Oscar's ear. "I'm sorry, but I just won't play along with that story. I'm here to shut that mouth of yours, Jack!" Oscar's grip tightened on Jack's wrist. "You're right. Zai told me all about you. He told me what a coward you are. …You did everything you could to isolate my brother.

"It all went according to your plan, didn't it? Not only did you convince him to replace his own son with you, you also fueled Zai's suspicions. Goading him to seek out the truth about 'Jack Vessalius' of his own volition, all while leading him straight to the deceptive histories that you wished to be revealed. You wanted Oz to bring back the power of the B-Rabbit. That's why among the things you allowed him to discover you included this false piece of information: the only way to destroy Oz was to cast him into the Abyss. And so, we arrive at the Coming of Age Ceremony ten years ago."

Alexis didn't like where this was going. What was Oscar-sama about to reveal about the Ceremony?

"Zai…threw Oz into the Abyss so that no one would be able to seize B-Rabbit's power."

Alexis started in shock. "Oscar-sama, you shouldn't be telling him this!" Gilbert stepped forward. Alexis turned to him with wide eyes. He wasn't shocked or surprised at the information; rather he was worried that this wasn't the best way or place to tell Oz.

"Even if I don't tell him, Jack will. This is the worst possible timing. Still, I'd rather have him hear it from me. You can hear me, right, Oz?" Oscar continued with the story. "However, Oz returned from the Abyss, and instead of being destroyed, the power of the B-Rabbit manifested itself through the contract between Oz and Alice."

"Are you trying to say that I planned that as well?" asked Jack. "Who knows, I had a hard time believing it when Zai told me this story," Oscar responded, "But, strangely enough, now that I'm face to face with you, I do believe Zai was telling the truth.

"Someone once compared you to water." Jack slightly started at the words. "And I see the truth behind that comparison. I can sense… nothing from you." Jack snapped.

"Oscar-sama!" Gilbert and Alexis cried out in unison. Gilbert pushed Oscar away from Jack before he started to release B-Rabbit's powers. "You sound… just like Oswald… How unpleasantly familiar." Jack sent a barrage of the B-Rabbit's chains out.

_**'Use the Blue Monarch's powers, Alexis.'**_

'_Iris? But I don't know how.'_

_**'****You do. It is something that you know by instinct.'**_

'_Instinct?'_

_**'****Alexis, try!'**_

Alexis saw one of the B-Rabbit's chains headed for her. She had realized too late for her to dodge it. Oscar and Gilbert saw it too, and that she was too far away on the other side of Jack. "Alexis!" cried out Oscar as Gilbert tried to redirect some of Raven's power to the chain headed for her.

WHAM

Contact was made, but not as anyone had expected. Alexis was panting heavily as she held the chain in her outstretched hands. She had been pushed back by the force of the chain, but not a scratch was on her. The chain started to look as if it was out of focus before it started to disappear in a light wash of light. Alexis looked a bit drained of energy and about to stumble, but was alright. Jack's lips were in a tight grim line. "And I was hoping that you wouldn't be able to use your abilities yet. At least you can't use them fully." His eyes flicked to the side and Alexis realized what he was looking at.

A chain suddenly changed direction and hit Gilbert as it passed him, knocking him down. "Gil!" Oscar was about to go help him when a chain stabbed into his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. He grimaced with pain, but suddenly fury took over. "I can't…just…run away!" He pulled the chain out of his shoulder. He rushed up to Jack who seemed distracted, most likely because of Oz.

Oscar embraced him. "I wish for you to be happy, Oz." It was hard to tell who looked up at Oscar, but it was clear that message had gotten across. "That is what I wish for you from the bottom of my heart. You saved me, all of you. I love you, with all my heart." It was barely noticeable at first. One drop, and then another, and suddenly a river of tears streamed down Oz's face.

A bright light started shinning behind Gilbert, and everyone shielded their eyes. When they looked again…

"What took you so long!?"

"Alice?" Alexis said, now better but not completely. The young girl was sniffling as her own tears dripped down her face as she hovered over Oz. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, Alice," Oz apologized as his tears still pooled in his eyes. Oscar and Alexis saw Gilbert walk over to the two. They both thought he was going to console Oz and Alice.

"Uwah!" They couldn't have been more wrong. Oz and Alice started to complain about Gilbert holding them too tight and asking what was wrong with him as he suddenly hugged them as he started to cry. "Oz… Alice…" he said. The two suddenly realized and hugged him back.

They were all back together.


End file.
